Pokémon Duo: Version Anthony
by AgeOfReigns
Summary: Anthony et Damien sont deux jeunes dresseurs qui partent à l'aventure dans la région de Kanto. Cette fiction sera écrite par deux auteurs, proposant ainsi un point de vue pour chaque héros. Pour Pokémon Duo: Version Damien, recherchez l'auteur nommé "Pilkio"
1. Le début du voyage !

ANTHONY LANCE UNE NOUVELLE PARTIE

Salut, moi c'est Anthony. Aujourd'hui, je me prépare pour un long voyage. En effet, je deviens dresseur de Pokemon. J'ai 20 ans, et c'est la première fois de ma vie que je quitte le domicile familial. Je vis avec ma mère, je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Il est temps pour moi d'aller chercher mon voisin Damien, On se connaît depuis que je suis arrivé à Kanto il y a 10 ans. Lui aussi part à l'aventure. Mais laissez-moi vous raconter tout ça.

« M'man, m'man, il est où mon sac noir ? M'MAAAAN !

- Mais j'en sais rien, t'as qu'à savoir où tu ranges tes affaires ! »

En cherchant bien, j'ai trouvé ce fichu sac. Tout est prêt. Sac, un peu de bouffe, de l'argent, mon sac de couchage et de quoi faire un feu. Puis mon couteau, important.

« C'est bon, j'ai tout trouvé, j'suis prêt ! »

Je descends les escaliers, ma mère m'attend, et me tend un petit sac.

« Tiens, ça appartenait à ton père. »

Je l'ouvre, et je vois du rouge. Une casquette rouge et blanche en fait. Elle a l'air un peu vieille, mais elle me plait.

« Merci m'man.

- Ca y est, tu pars à l'aventure. Tu vas me laisser seule, fils indigne ! »

Quand ma mère dit ça, je sais qu'elle rigole. Je dois avouer que ça me fait du mal de la laisser seule, mais elle est forte. Puis y a la mère de Damien avec qui elle s'entend bien. Alors j'ai pas de soucis à me faire.

« Tiens, la maman de Damien est passée, il t'attend chez Blue, le fait pas attendre. »

Je souris à ma mère, et je sors de la maison. Bourg Palette, une jolie petite ville située au sud-ouest de Kanto. Je suis ici depuis que j'ai 10 ans. Avant, j'habitais à Mauville, c'est à Johto. Je ne connais pas bien Kanto, j'ai jamais réellement bougé. Je crois que j'ai jamais dépassé Argenta, c'est dire.

J'avance sur l'allée pour me rendre au labo du Prof. Blue, et le Evoli de maman vient devant moi.

« Liiiii ?

- Ah Evoli, tu prendras soin de maman hein ?

- Liii ! »

Une larme coule sur sa joue. Un Pokemon peut pleurer ? C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Depuis tout petit, je joue avec Evoli, il est triste de me voir partir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai te voir bientôt, on ira promener, comme avant, t'es d'accord ? »

Evoli me sourit, et retourne dans la maison. J'avance jusqu'au laboratoire, je regarde les maisons, c'est la dernière fois que je les vois avant un bon bout de temps je pense. Dans mes pensées, je me prend le pied dans une pierre, et je tombe.

Ω « Bravo, tu regardes où tu vas sinon ? »

Je me relève, me retourne, et je vois Damien, qui se marre. Lui aussi est prêt.

« Je t'attendais au labo, mais comme tu mettais longtemps, j'suis rentré me poser. T'es pire qu'une nana sérieux.

ω - Petit con va. T'es prêt garçon ? On rentre chez le Prof. ?

Ω - Yes, allons-y »

Nous franchissons la porte, et le prof est devant son bureau, avec ses assistants. Il nous voit et nous appelle.

« Ah, Antho, Dam', venez par ici. Bon, je vais faire court. Vous avez 3 Pokeballs sur la table, vous en choisissez chacun une, et vous vous foutez sur la tronche, le gagnant prendra la dernière Pokeball.

Ω - Bonne idée Prof ! Antho t'es prêt ? A 3 on choisit sa Pokeball en même temps. 1, 2, 3 ! »

Damien prend celle de gauche, et moi celle de droite.

Ω « Bon, le Prof. Veut qu'on se batte, allons-y ! »

DRESSEUR DAMIEN VEUT SE BATTRE.

DRESSEUR DAMIEN ENVOIE SALAMECHE

C'est donc ça le Pokemon de départ de type feu de Kanto ? Celui de Johto est quand même plus classe je trouve. Bon, allons-y, à moi d'envoyer ma Pokeball.

« Euuh, toi, vas-y ! »

Ma Pokeball s'ouvre, et laisse apparaître une bestiole verte, on dirait un dinosaure avec un bulbe sur le dos. Sérieux, c'est ça les Pokemon de départ de Kanto ?

« Pas de chance Anthony, t'as pris le type plante, Bulbizarre. Le Salamèche de Dam' va te casser en deux. »

Il a quoi ce prof à me parler comme ça ? Depuis que je suis gamin, il me traite comme un chien. Passons, je dois me battre.

Ω « Salamèche, utilise Griffe !

ω - Bulbizarre, utilise Charge ! »

Nos deux Pokemon se frappent, mais le mien semble plus amoché.

Ω « Salamèche, encore une fois !

ω - Bulbizarre, fais de même ! »

Cette fois c'est fini, mon Bulbizarre ne se relèvera pas.

DRESSEUR DAMIEN A GAGNÉ

« Bien joué Damien, tu peux donc prendre le dernier Pokemon. Et je t'offre ça en cadeau. 4 Pokeballs et 2 Potions

ω - Et moi, j'ai rien ?

- T'as perdu, je vois pas pourquoi t'aurais quelque chose. »

Quel connard ce type. Enfin, je m'y suis habitué. Le Prof nous regarde, et sort un carton de son placard.

« Bon, vous savez sûrement ce que c'est. Voici vos Pokedex. Mon grand-père Chen les donnait car il voulait que les jeunes dresseurs profitent de leur voyage tout en travaillant. Mais moi, je veux que vous deveniez les dresseurs les plus puissants. Même si Anthony commence très mal. »

Damien et moi prenons les Pokedex, mais je sors du labo alors que le prof n'a pas fini de parler. Damien me suit, et me demande :

Ω « Pourquoi tu t'en vas, il a pas fini de parler.

ω - J'en ai rien à faire. Tu vas voir, je vais m'entraîner, et je viendrai lui défoncer sa tronche. Attends-moi à la Route 1, je dois passer chez moi prendre des affaires. »

Je me dirige vers ma maison, tandis que Damien part vers la Route 1. Arrivé devant la maison, Evoli est tout content de me voir et me saute dessus.

« M'man, cette fois j'y vais. J'ai mon premier Pokemon, Damien m'attend, alors je pars. On s'est battu et il a gagné. Le Prof. m'a encore parlé comme à un chien, et a donné le dernier Pokemon à Damien.

- Tu sais, le Prof a toujours été comme ça avec toi parce que tu lui rappelles ton père. Plus jeunes, ils étaient rivaux. Le Prof a battu ton père une fois, une seule fois, lors de leur tout premier combat. Par la suite, ton père l'a battu 3 fois, et Blue a décidé de s'entraîner pour de vrai, et est devenu Maître de la Ligue de Kanto. Mais il n'est resté Maître que 15 minutes, ton père le battant par la suite. Après cette défaite, Blue est devenu champion d'arène à Jadielle, et a perdu contre un gamin. Depuis, il a arrêté les combats de Pokemon »

C'est bon pour ça qu'il me méprise, parce que mon père lui a mit des dérouillées mémorables …

Je monte dans ma chambre, et prend une lampe de poche, ça peut servir. En redescendant, ma mère m'interpelle.

« Tu as bien dis que Damien a 2 Pokemon non ?

ω - Ouais, le Prof lui a donné le dernier Pokemon puisqu'il m'a battu.

- Tu partiras pas de la maison avant d'être à égalité avec lui.

ω - Tu veux dire quoi par égalité ?

- Tu ne quitteras pas la ville sans 2e Pokemon. Et je sais qui t'accompagnera. Evoli, viens ici ! »

Evoli arrive, tout content, et maman lui dit

« Evoli, je sais que tu aimes Antho, alors aujourd'hui tu vas partir en voyage avec lui ! »

Evoli regarde maman, puis me regarde moi, et me saute dans les bras.

ω « Et toi maman, comment tu feras ? Tu vas te sentir seule non ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, y a toujours le voisinage, et la maman de Damien aussi. Tiens, voilà la Pokeball d'Evoli. Faites un bon voyage, et pense à m'appeler dès que tu le peux. »

Voila, j'ai deux Pokemons. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre Damien, et de partir une bonne fois pour toutes. Je le vois, il m'attend au loin. Je me précipite pour ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.

ω « On est à égalité maintenant.

Ω - Pardon ?

ω - J'ai deux Pokemon moi aussi.

Ω - Ah bon ? Et qui est-ce ?

ω - Evoli, viens me voir ! »

Evoli sort de sa Pokeball et saute sur Damien. Il l'apprécie beaucoup.

Ω « Je vois, ta mère t'a laissé Evoli, c'est bien. Mais pour qu'on soit vraiment à égalité, prend ça. »

Damien me donne 2 Pokeball et une potion.

Ω « Le prof m'a donné ça, j'ai trouvé ça injuste, alors je partage avec toi. Maintenant on peut partir.

ω - Ouais, on peut y aller »

Je regarde une dernière fois Bourg Palette, et j'avance en direction de la Route 1. Moi, Anthony, 20 ans, je suis Dresseur de Pokemon !

ANTHONY SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	2. Première capture !

ANTHONY CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES : 0

POKEDEX : 2

Avec Damien, on est prêts à partir à l'aventure. Nous sommes sur le point de poser officiellement le pied sur la Route 1, quand on entend des cris derrière nous. Vu la tête de Damien, je pense savoir qui c'est. Cassandra, sa sœur jumelle. Une emmerdeuse de première, mais plutôt charmante, je dois le reconnaître. Je le vois se mettre les mains sur le visage, et Cassandra lui fonce dessus et le prend dans ses bras. Elle pleure.

« Tu vas me manquer mon Damichounet. »

A ce moment là, je me tourne et je pouffe de rire comme un idiot. Damichounet … La joie d'être fils unique m'envahit lors de moments comme ça. Je les entends parler, mais je n'arrive pas à entendre. Vu la réaction de Damien, je suppose que c'est encore du chantage. D'un coup, je vois la jambe de Damien partir dans le tibia de sa sœur, et cette dernière tombe par terre. Je m'avance vers elle, mais Damien est déjà parti.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?

- Rien, je viens juste t'aider à te relever. Mais si ça te va pas, reste par terre.

- Mais non pardon, aide-moi Antho. »

Je lui tend la main, et elle se lève.

« Alors comme ça vous partez à l'aventure ?

- Ouais, enfin.

- Tu penseras à moi hein ?

- … Bien sur oui. Mais tu sais, je pense tout le temps à toi. »

Son visage s'est mis à briller, et non pas à cause des 3 couches de maquillage qu'elle a, mais mes paroles lui avait plu.

« C'est vrai, tu penses tout le temps à moi ?

- Non. »

Sur ces paroles, je rejoignais Damien qui était loin devant, mais qui n'avait pas vu que je ne le suivais pas.

Ω « Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

ω - Ta soeur me disait au revoir. Et tu sais bien à quel point elle est saoulante et à quel point elle aime raconter sa vie...

Ω - Oh que oui ! »

Enfin réunis, on peut à présent continuer, ou plutôt commencer notre route. On marche à notre rythme, lorsque nous arrivons dans les hautes herbes. Pas le choix, on doit traverser. Après avoir marcher quelques mètres, j'entends Damien qui bouge sa jambe et qui fait la gueule. Je me baisse et je vois un Rattata. Il a sûrement du le mordre. Je le vois envoyer son Salamèche au combat, et le Rattata a l'air intimidé.

UN RATTATA SAUVAGE APPARAIT

DRESSEUR DAMIEN ENVOIE SALAMECHE

« Salamèche, utilise Griffe ! »

La patte du Salamèche s'abat sur le pauvre Rattata, qui se retrouve le flanc mutilé, et pousse un cri de douleur insupportable. Damien, qui semble paniqué, rappelle Salamèche dans sa Pokéball.

DRESSEUR DAMIEN PREND LA FUITE

Damien s'approche du Rattata et utilise une de ses Potions pour le soigner. Une fois soigné, le Pokémon se dirigea vers Bourg Palette. Sans rien se dire, Damien et moi continuons notre route, mais mon voisin s'arrête, et tire encore la gueule. Un Chenipan a utilisé Sécrétion et a sali ses chaussures. Damien, énervé, tape du pied au sol à de multiples reprises, et le Chenipan sauvage s'enfuit sans même vouloir combattre. Nous avançons, et je vois Damien qui se tient le visage, et un Roucool qui semble rigoler. J'ai compris, il a utilisé son attaque Jet de Sable.

« Anthony ! Si tu le défonces pas tout de suite, je te jure que ce soir, on va bouffer du piaf ! »

J'ai compris, c'est à moi d'intervenir. Et toi Roucool, je compte bien te capturer !

UN ROUCOOL SAUVAGE APPARAIT

"Evoli, à toi !"

Mon Evoli sort de sa Pokeball, prêt à se battre.

"Evoli, utilise Jet de Sable !"

Evoli gratte ses pattes au sol et envoie du sable sur le Roucool, qui ne voit plus rien et est donc obligé d'atterir.

"Evoli, utilise Charge !"

Il fonce et met un coup de tête à Roucool, qui titube. Je saisi une Pokéball vide dans mon sac, mais ...

Le Roucool se retrouve dans une Pokéball, qui bouge une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Je me retourne et je vois Damien, debout, avec un sourire vengeur sur le visage. Je le regarde, et son visage change.

Ω « ... Quoi ?

ω - C'était mon combat mec ! La moindre des choses, c'est de laisser celui qui combat capturer le pokémon au lieu de venir en opportuniste !

Ω - Ah désolé ! Je suis conscient qu'on ne peut pas capturer le pokémon d'un dresseur, mais je n'ai jamais entendu qui que ce soit dire qu'il est strictement interdit de capturer un pokémon qui a été affaiblis par une autre personne...»

Je le vois reprendre son sourire de con. C'était pas très réglo, mais c'est le jeu. Nous continuons notre route, en évitant bien sur les hautes herbes. Nous voyons au loin Jadielle, la ville la plus proche du Bourg Palette. Dans mes souvenirs, il y a une arène ici. On peut toujours aller voir. Je vois Damien qui court, alors je décide de le suivre. Nous voici dans la ville, et Damien est devant l'arène, puis revient vers moi. J'ai pu voir que l'arène était fermée.

Ω « Mais non !

ω - C'est pas grave, on continue notre route. De toutes façon, on finira par revenir ici un jour ou l'autre, on obtiendra le badge à ce moment-là.

Ω - Ca me saoule quand même, mais bon... j'imagine qu'on a pas le choix...»

Je le vois déçu, et au fond, je le suis aussi. Tant pis, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Nous marchons dans Jadielle, je regarde un peu partout. Damien me tape sur le bras, et me fait un signe de tête, il me dit de regarder en face. Y a un vieux qui déboule en courant

« Hey, vous là ! Vous voulez que je vous apprennes à capturer un Pokémon ? Je suis persuadé que ça vous sera très utile !

ω - C'est gentil, mais nous sommes des dresseurs pokémon et nous savons parfaitement comment procéder.

- Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, ne vous en faites pas ! Le temps que je trouve ma Pokéball et qu'un Pokémon approche...

Ω - On sait déjà le faire...

- Soyez patient.

ω - Mais il le fait exprès ?!

- Ca arrive.

Ω - Je vais perdre patience !

ω - Bon, moi je te laisse, on se revoit plus tard.

Ω - Hein ? Quoi ?! Non !

- Venez, venez petit pokémons !»

J'ai laissé Damien seul avec le vieux. Moi, je décide d'aller faire un tour à l'ouest de la ville. Je vois un panneau avec marqué "Ligue Pokémon" dessus. Je décide d'aller voir, et je me retrouve devant un grand batiment. Je rentre, et je vois une femme au comptoir. Je m'avance vers elle, et elle me dit

"Bonjour, vous venez relever le défi de la Ligue Pokémon ?

- Oh non, pas encore, je débute tout juste mon voyage de dresseur.

- Circulez alors, vous n'avez rien à faire ici."

Je fais demi-tour, énervé par sa manière de me parler. Ne faisant pas attention et marmonant, je me retrouve dans les hautes herbes. Je n'ai pas le temps de me calmer que je me retrouve la tête la première sur le sol. Derrière moi, j'entends un rire. Je vois un Férosinge qui rigole, c'est lui qui m'a fait tomber ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça.

UN FEROSINGE SAUVAGE APPARAIT

"Bulbizarre, go !"

Je me retourne, et je surveille que Damien ne soit pas dans les environs. Personne aux alentours, c'est parti ! J'ordonne à mon Bulbizarre d'attaquer le Férosinge, mais ce dernier évite l'attaque, il est très agile. Cependant, Férosinge n'a pas l'air de vouloir attaquer mon Pokémon, il semble vouloir jouer avec lui.

"Bulbizarre, utilise Charge de nouveau"

Mais rien à faire, le Férosinge esquive trop facilement les attaques. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je rappelle mon Bulbizarre.

"Evoli, tente ta chance !"

Le Férosinge continue de sautiller autour de mon Pokémon et moi, sans nous attaquer.

"Evoli, utilise Charge !"

Non, toujours pas ... Mais j'ai une idée. Je fais mine de tomber par terre, et le Férosinge rigole. Il rigole tellement qu'il ne semble plus pouvoir bouger.

"Evoli, utilise Jet de Sable !"

Le Férosinge se prend une poignée de sable dans le visage, et ne peut plus esquiver les attaques. Mon Evoli fonce sur lui, et le blesse légèrement. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois, Damien n'est pas ici. Je saisi une Pokéball vide, et je la lance sur Férosinge. La Pokéball tourne une fois, deux fois ... trois fois ! J'ai capturé mon premier Pokémon !

ET HOP, FEROSINGE EST ATTRAPÉ

Après avoir capturé le Férosinge, je rappelle mon Evoli dans sa Pokéball, en ayant pris soin de le féliciter. Je décide de retourner dans Jadielle et de retrouver Damien, et de lui montrer mon nouveau Pokémon. Je me rend au Centre Pokémon pour les faire soigner, et j'espère trouver Damien ici mais il n'est pas là. Une fois mes Pokémon soignés, je retourne à l'endroit où nous nous sommes séparés. Il est toujours là, le vieux lui parle toujours. Voyant la détresse de Damien dans ses yeux, je m'approche du vieux par derrière, et je le pousse dans les buissons.

ω « Bah voilà, suffit de régler le problème comme ça !

Ω - Merci de m'avoir abandonné de la sorte, ça me va droit au coeur !

ω - Fait gaffe, tu commences à te comporter comme une nana.

Ω - Soit... t'es partis faire quoi pendant ce temps-là ?

ω - Je suis allé capturer un nouveau Pokémon, je te montrerais ça plus tard.»

Je commence à marcher, sans lui laisser le temps de me questionner à propos de ce nouveau Pokémon. Au loin, j'entends le vieux qui nous insulte, mais peu importe. Nous parlons, et nous rentrons dans un batiment, sans prêter attention aux gens à l'intérieur. Nous nous retrouvons ainsi dans une immense forêt. Selon mes faibles connaissances de la région de Kanto, je pense qu'il s'agit de la fameuse Forêt de Jade.

Ω « C'est ça la forêt de Jade ?

ω - Je penses bien. Il nous reste une Pokéball chacun, autant faire bien attention à ce que l'on capture cette fois-ci.

Ω - Du coup, j'évites de lancer ma Pokéball sur le premier Pokémon qui me fait rager ?

ω - Voilà ! Et surtout, tu évites de capturer un Pokémon que j'affaiblis ou je te jure que cette fois-ci, je serais moins gentil.

Ω - Si le Pokémon ne me balance pas du sable en pleine face, ça me va...»

Nous étions fin prêts à nous aventurer dans cette forêt, les mains sur nos Pokéballs.

ANTHONY SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	3. Argenta, me voila !

ANTHONY CHARGE LA PARTIE  
BADGES: 0

POKEDEX: 3

Nous devons traverser la Forêt de Jade afin d'arriver à Argenta, la prochaine ville. Nous avançons, et nous voyons deux personnes.

ω « Eh, vous êtes des dresseurs ?

- Oui, en effet.

Ω - On se fait un combat ?

- On peut pas bouger, faut que vous passiez devant notre champ de vision. »

Je regarde Damien, qui a l'air blasé de toutes ces idioties. Nous nous avançons chacun vers un dresseur.

« Ahah, je suis Dresseur de Pokémon !

- Je sais, tu me l'a déjà dis.

- Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?

- Je te l'ai … Oh, battons-nous. »

SCOUT BERTRAND VEUT SE BATTRE

SCOUT BERTRAND ENVOIE CHENIPAN

Cool, un Insecte.

« Bulbizarre, à toi ! »

« Chenipan, attaque Charge ! »

Le Chenipan du gamin s'avance lentement vers Bulbizarre, et lui met un petit coup de tête. C'est vraiment un dresseur ce môme ?

« Bulbizarre, Charge ! »

LE CHENIPAN ENNEMI EST K.O

SCOUT BERTRAND ENVOIE CHENIPAN

Non, sérieux, il a pas autre chose ?

« Bulbizarre, utilise Charge ! »

LE CHENIPAN ENNEMI EST K.O

SCOUT BERTRAND ENVOIE CHENIPAN

C'est une blague ? Il en a encore combien des comme ça ?

« Bon bah, attaque Charge hein, pour pas changer. »

LE CHENIPAN ENNEMI EST K.O

SCOUT BERTRAND ENVOIE CHENIPAN

Non mais sérieusement, sur la tête de mon Evoli, je vais lui mettre une droite.

« Bulbizarre, tu sais quoi faire. »

LE CHENIPAN ENNEMI EST K.O

SCOUT BERTRAND ENVOIE CHRYSACIER

Ah, en voilà du changement !

« Attaque Charge ! »

Ah, cette fois il a résisté.

« Chrysacier, attaque Armure ! »

« Bulbizarre, Charge ! »

« Chrysacier, Armure ! »

« Bulbizarre, Charge ! »

« Chrysacier, Armure ! »

Tu comptes attaquer sinon ?

« Bulbizarre, Charge. »

« Chrysacier, Armure ! »

Ok, là ça me gonfle.

« Bulbizarre, défonce-le »

LE CHRYSACIER ENNEMI EST K.O

SCOUT BERTRAND A PERDU

« Tu as battu mes Pokémons, je ne pensais pas perdre »

Après le combat, le scout me tend des billets.

« J'en veux pas de ton argent, garde-le va.

- C'est la règle, le perdant doit donner de l'argent au vainqueur.

- Mais j'en veux pas !

- C'est la règle, le perdant doit donner de l'argent au vainqueur.

- GARDE-LE !

- C'est la règle, le perdant doit donner de l'argent au vainqueur. »

Je prends les billets, et colle un pain au gamin qui tombe par terre. Inconscient, je lui remets les billets dans les poches. Damien vient de finir son combat lui aussi, mais contrairement à moi, son adversaire est encore sur ses deux jambes. Ah non, Damien vient de lui mettre un coup dans la jambe.

« Alors ton combat ?

Ω - Je l'ai dérouillé, mais il avait que des Insectes.

ω - Ah, toi aussi ? 3 Chenipan et un Chrysacier, de quoi te rendre fou. »

Nous décidons d'avancer un peu dans la forêt, mais il n'y a personne. Pas de dresseurs, pas de Pokém...

UN CHENIPAN SAUVAGE APPARAIT 

Je hais cette forêt, vraiment.

« Petit Chenipan, pars, c'est pas le moment de venir là. »

Je vois Damien qui se marre, et le Chenipan ne veut pas reculer

« Ne m'oblige pas à être méchant, pars. »

Mais le Chenipan ne veut pas écouter. Tant pis, j'ai pas le choix.

« Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire, Férosinge ! »

Damien me regarde, et me dit

« C'est ça ton nouveau Pokémon ? Il a pas l'air bien coriace. Regarde-le, il est mort de rire. »

Il a raison, Férosinge rigole, ce qui semble déstabiliser le Chenipan.

« Férosinge, utilise Balayage ! »

Mais mon Férosinge ne veut pas attaquer, il tourne autour du Chenipan, et rigole. Le Chenipan l'attaque, et touche Férosinge, qui arrête de rigoler.

« Utilise Griffe ! »

Mais Férosinge ne fait rien. Pourtant, il semble m'écouter, mais il ne bouge pas. Le Chenipan utilise sa Charge à nouveau, et touche Férosinge. A ce moment, Férosinge fonce sur lui, et l'attaque de toutes ses forces. Le pauvre Chenipan se retrouve 15 mètres plus loin.

LE CHENIPAN ENNEMI EST K.O 

Après le combat, je m'approche de Férosinge, qui me regarde d'un air très sérieux.

« Pourquoi tu n'attaques pas quand je te le demande ?

- Il utilise l'attaque Patience. »

Je me retourne et je vois un homme, la peau mat et les yeux bridés.

« Ton Férosinge utilise l'attaque Patience. Il n'attaquera pas pendant deux tours, mais assimile les dommages reçus et les renvoie en double une fois les deux tours passés, incroyablement puissant hein ?

ω - Comment savez vous ceci ? Et qui êtes vous ?

- Autrefois, j'étais le champion d'Argenta. Quand un dresseur me battait, je lui donnais la CT qui contient Patience. La personne avec toi, c'est ton camarade de voyage ?

ω - Oui, Damien, mon voisin. On vient du Bourg Palette. »

L'homme s'avance vers Damien, et lui donne une sorte de disque blanc.

« Tiens, ton ami a un Pokémon qui connaît Patience, alors je me suis dit que je devais te donner ceci. La CT Patience. »

Damien prend le disque, et le range dans son sac

Ω « Merci monsieur. Vous êtes le champion d'Argenta si j'ai bien compris.

- Étais. J'étais le champion. C'est mon fils qui s'occupe de l'arène à présent. Il n'a que 13 ans, mais il est doué. Vous comptez l'affronter n'est-ce pas ? Avez vous des badges ?

Ω - Aucun, nous sommes passés à Jadielle mais l'arène était fermée.

- Ah oui, je connais le champion, il est parti pour quelques semaines à Johto. Sinon, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? J'aimerai que vous me montriez vos Pokémon. »

On se regarde avec Damien, et nous envoyons chacun nos 3 Pokémons.

« Ah, un Salamèche, un Carapuce et un Roucool pour toi Damien. Et toi Anthony, un Bulbizarre, un Evoli, et un Férosinge. Tu sais que les Evoli sont très rares ? J'ai un ami qui pourra t'en dire plus, il vit à Azuria. A plus tard les jeunes, je dois y aller, mon fils m'attend. On se reverra à l'arène. »

Une fois l'homme parti, Damien et moi décidons de nous entraîner un peu dans la forêt. Damien part d'un côté, et moi du mien. Après quelques combats, nous nous retrouvons. Damien me tend un objet

« Tiens, j'ai trouvé une Pokéball par terre. Je te la donne, pour me faire pardonner du Roucool que j'ai attrapé »

Je prends la Pokéball, mais elle me glisse des mains, tombe par terre et roule jusqu'à un Chenipan endormi par terre. La Pokéball le touche, et il rentre dans la balle. Un, deux, trois.

ET HOP, CHENIPAN EST ATTRAPÉ

Mais quel idiot je suis ! Je tends la Pokéball à Damien

Ω « Ah non, tu le gardes, c'est toi qui a touché la Pokéball en dernier. »

Et mer... Bon, l'avantage c'est que j'ai 4 Pokémons maintenant. Enfin, j'aurai aimé que ce soit un autre que Chenipan. Avec Damien on décide de se rendre à la sortie, mais avant même de passer le bâtiment, deux personnes nous interpellent.

« Et vous là, tournez-vous ! »

On se tourne, et on voit deux personnes, du même âge que nous. Il y a un mec, et une charmante demoiselle.

Ω « Vous êtes des dresseurs ?

- Nous sommes dresseurs ET étudiants. Et vous avez attrapé notre sujet d'étude !

Ω - Pardon ?

- Le Chenipan que le mec au gros pif a attrapé, on devait l'étudier !

ω - Gros pif ? Vous avez des Pokémons pour vous battre ? Parce que là je vais vous défoncer.

- Nous vous proposons un combat 2 contre 2 ! »

Mon regard croise celui de Damien, je le vois qui confirme de la tête.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y ! »

ETUDIANTS JEANNE ET SERGE VEULENT SE BATTRE

ETUDIANTS JEANNE ET SERGE ENVOIENT

CHENIPAN ET CHENIPAN

Ok, là c'est une blague. Mais bon, on va jouer comme eux. Damien envoie son Roucool.

ω « Chenipan, à toi ! »

Bon début, il s'est réveillé. Mais il a l'air déboussolé.

Ω « Roucool, utilise Tornade sur le Chenipan de gauche »

ω « Chenipan, utilise Charge sur celui de droite »

Le Chenipan de gauche tombe K.O suite à l'attaque du Roucool de Damien. Par contre l'autre n'a presque rien senti.

« Chenipan, utilise Sécrétion sur le Roucool »

Le Chenipan adverse tire une sorte de liquide blanc qui se colle sur le Roucool, et l'empêche de battre des ailes. Pas pratique pour lancer Tornade.

Ω « Roucool, essaye de lancer Vive-Attaque ! »

ω « Chenipan, utilise Charge ! »

LE CHENIPAN ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU ETUDIANTS JEANNE ET SERGE

« Non ! Notre sujet d'étude est fichu ! »

QUOI ? CHENIPAN ÉVOLUE ?

VOTRE CHENIPAN ÉVOLUE EN CHRYSACIER !

Tiens, mon Chenipan a évolué suite au combat. Moi qui pensait qu'il serait inutile, il a quand même battu un Pokémon.

ω « Votre étude, c'est sur quoi exactement ?

- On devait étudier l'évolution du Chenipan.

ω - Et ben voilà, fallait pas s'énerver pour si peu. »

Avant de partir, je demande à Jeanne

« Dis Jeanne, je peux avoir ton numéro ? On pourra discuter Chenipan un peu plus. »

Elle me met une baffe, mais me sourit et me donne son numéro. Je comprendrai jamais les filles. En attendant, Damien et moi sommes enfin arrivé à la sortie de la Forêt de Jade, direction Argenta.

Dans le bâtiment, des gens discutent.

« Vous avez entendu ? La Team Rocket se serait reformée, plus puissante qu'il y a 30 ans. Qui l'a reformée ? Giovanni est beaucoup trop vieux pour ces choses, il a presque 80 ans. Puis son accident l'a fragilisé. »

Ah, la fameuse Team Rocket. Il y a 27 ans, elle avait fait des dégâts à Johto aussi. Ecorcia, Doublonville, Acajou, le Lac Colère. Enfin, ils avaient été arrêté par un gamin. Alors leur puissance, j'y crois pas trop.

Damien et moi allons au Centre afin de soigner nos Pokémons. Pendant que les miens sont pris en charge, je décide d'aller sur un téléphone, et d'appeler ma mère. Y a même un écran et une caméra, on avait pas ça à Johto.

« Salut m'man !

- Salut sale mioche. Comment ça va depuis ce matin ? Pas encore couché ? Il se fait tard.

ω - Je vois que tu vas bien m'man. Moi ça va, je suis avec Damien, on vient d'arriver à Argenta.

- Ah, Argenta. Je connais quelqu'un là-bas, il s'appelle Pierre. C'était l'ancien champion de la ville. C'est son fils qui tient les rennes maintenant. Vous allez l'affronter ?

ω - Oui, on a même croisé ce Pierre dans la Forêt de Jade. Enfin je pense que c'était lui.

- Il traîne souvent par là, il aime beaucoup promener. Mais dis-moi, je n'ai pas vu ton équipe Pokémon.

ω - Je vais les chercher, je te laisse parler à Damien pendant ce temps.

- Parfait, sa mère est là, je lui laisse la place. »

Damien part au téléphone pour parler à sa mère, j'entends vaguement sa sœur, difficile de faire autrement vu le spécimen. Elle a un débit de parole de 600 mots par minute, et d'un volume de 120 décibels minimum. Enfin, mes Pokémons sont prêts, ceux de Damien aussi, et je lui les rapporte.

« Montrez nous vos Pokémons ! »

Damien libère son Salamèche, son Carapuce et son Roucool. Mon Bulbizarre, mon Evoli, mon Férosinge et mon Chrysacier font de même. Evoli, en voyant maman et la mère de Damien sur l'écran, est fou de joie.

Après avoir discuté un peu, nous raccrochons. Damien décide d'aller dormir, il commence à se faire tard. Moi je sors, accompagné de mes 4 Pokémons. Je m'assois sur un banc, et je regarde le ciel. Il y a un peu de vent, mais ça rafraîchit, ça peut pas faire de mal. Je décide de libérer mes Pokémons, pourquoi je devrais être le seul à en profiter ? Tout mes Pokémons semblent d'apprécier. Même Chrysacier qui ne peut pas beaucoup bouger s'amuse, je le vois dans ses yeux. Après avoir passé presque une heure dehors, je décide de retourner au Centre et d'aller dormir. Une fois à l'intérieur, je monte à l'étage, Damien est déjà entrain de dormir. Je me couche un peu plus loin, je pose ma casquette sur mon sac. Et mes dernières pensées avant de m'endormir sont les mêmes que chaque soir

« Papa, je te retrouverai. »

Une fois le soleil levé, je me réveille, mais Damien n'est plus là. Cependant, un mot est posé sur mon sac.

«_ Je suis parti faire un tour dans Argenta, je t'attends devant l'arène. _»

Il est déjà sorti. Je prends mes affaires, je descends au rez-de-chaussée, et je me rends au téléphone.

« Super Jeanne pour vous servir !

ω - Pas mal ton intro, j'aime beaucoup.

- Ah Antho, c'est toi ?

ω - Le seul et l'unique, je crois.

- Que me vaut cet appel si matinal ?

ω - Rien, rien, je voulais savoir comment se passait ton étude.

- Il nous manque plus que le stade final de Chenipan, et on aura fini. Alors dépêche-toi de faire évoluer ton Chrysacier.

ω - Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous.

- Pas avec une autre fille j'espère !

ω - Non, la seule fille que je côtoie à Kanto, c'est la sœur de Damien, une emmerdeuse. Là j'ai rendez-vous avec mon premier badge.

- Tu vas affronter Roch ? Bonne chance alors.

ω - C'est gentil, mais j'ai pas besoin de chance. Le talent suffira. »

Elle sourit, et nous raccrochons. Je drague, je drague, mais je sais même si pas qui est ce Serge avec qui elle est. Si ça se trouve, elle allume tout les garçons. Enfin, je me ferai pas avoir. Je vois Damien, assis devant l'arène. Il semble en pleine réflexion. Je décide de lui adresser la parole.

ω « Tu réfléchis au temps que ça va te prendre pour perdre ?

Ω - Non, mais je me dis que ça débute mal pour moi. Le champion est de type Roche. Mon Salamèche et mon Roucool ne feront pas long feu.

ω - Mais tu as ton Carapuce, il peut toujours servir. Et puis ne sous-estime pas tes deux autres compagnons.

Ω - C'est vrai, mais je le sens pas.

ω - Allez, ça ira ! »

Je le pousse un peu, et nous entrons dans l'arène. Une grande salle, des balcons en haut. Je vois 3 personnes, dont Pierre. Je le vois poser sa main sur l'épaule d'un garçon, et il lui parle. Le garçon descend, et vient vers nous.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Damien et Anthony. Je suis Roch, champion d'Argenta. Combien de badges avez vous ?

Ω - Aucun.

- D'accord, je prendrai donc ces deux Pokémons. »

Il sélectionne deux Pokémons, et récupère les Pokéballs.

« Alors, qui sera le premier de vous deux à tenter sa chance ? »

Je regarde Damien, mais il a pas l'air sur de lui. Je m'avance, mais Damien parle

Ω « Ce sera moi. Si ça ne te gêne pas Anthony.

ω - Vas-y, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Par contre, ne le prend pas mal, mais je préfère sortir de l'arène pendant ton combat. Et pour deux raisons. Je n'ai pas envie de te déconcentrer durant ton combat. Et puis je préfère garder la surprise quant aux Pokémons que Roch utilise. »

Roch sourit, et Damien semble comprendre. Il me tend son poing, je tape dedans, et je me dirige vers la sortie.

Ω « Pars pas trop loin, ça ne prendra pas bien longtemps »

Me voilà dehors, je décide d'aller sur mon banc. Aujourd'hui, ma quête des badges de Kanto débute !

ANTHONY SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	4. Premier badge !

ANTHONY CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES : 0

POKEDEX : 5

Ca y est, Damien est rentré dans l'arène. Moi, je vais faire un tour dans Argenta en attendant qu'il ait terminé son combat. Je sais qu'il y a un musée dans cette ville, je décide d'y aller. J'entre dans le musée, je commence à sortir mon argent mais l'hôtesse d'accueil m'indique que l'entrée est gratuite pendant deux mois. C'est gentil ça. Le musée est consacrée aux sciences, et particulièrement à l'espace et aux fossiles. Je m'approche devant un fossile, il est immense. C'est un Pokémon antique. Sa tête ressemble à un triops, ces insectes préhistoriques. Au bout de ses pattes avant, il y a des lames, elles ont l'air sacrément tranchantes ! A côté de lui, il y a un autre fossile. Celui a des ailes, on dirait un ptérodactyle. Je regarde plus bas, et je vois une plaque.

_« Kabutops (gauche) et Ptera (droite). Ces Pokémons ont vraisemblablement disparus il y plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années. Les détails concernant leurs comportements sont inconnus. Bien que certains pensent qu'il pourrait exister des spécimens encore vivants à l'heure actuelle, personne n'en a jamais vu. »_

Intéressant … Ces Pokémons seraient donc encore en vie. Le Kabutops me plaît bien, il a l'air vachement puissant. Je monte à l'étage, et il y a des étagères, remplies de pierres.

_« Une étrange pierre venant de l'espace. Elle ressemble à un fragment de lune. Certains Pokémon évoluent lorsqu'ils sont exposés à leurs radiations. »_

Une idée germe dans mon cerveau, mais un panneau indique qu'il est interdit de faire sortir ses Pokémons dans le musée. Tant pis. Au fond de la salle, il y a une navette. Enfin une maquette de navette.

_« Maquette de la navette spatiale Columbia. Elle est tristement célèbre pour avoir été détruite pendant son entrée atmosphérique le 1er février 2003. 7 personnes étaient à bord pour la 28e mission de cette navette, la mission STS-107. Nous ne les oublions pas. »_

J'en avais entendu parlé, c'est triste. La science peut créer de belles choses, mais elle peut également détruire des vies. Après avoir tout regardé, je sors du musée et je vais à la boutique, afin d'acheter quelques objets. 3 Pokéballs, un Repousse, et une Potion, et je peux partir. Je décide de me rendre au sud, juste à la sortie de la Forêt de Jade, afin d'affronter quelques Pokémons sauvages, mon Evoli ne s'est pas beaucoup battu. Après avoir fait quelques combats, je me dirige vers Argenta, lorsque mon pied heurte quelque chose. Je me baisse, et je m'aperçoit qu'il s'agit d'un Pokemon. Un pauvre Taupiqueur qui s'est sans doute éloigné de la Cave Taupiqueur, pourtant à quelques centaines de mètres. Le Pokemon a l'air énervé, et décide d'attaquer !

UN TAUPIQUEUR SAUVAGE APPPARAIT !

« Bulbizarre, en avant ! »

Je sais que j'ai l'avantage du type, mais … Merde, mon Bulbizarre n'a pas d'attaque de type Plante, à part Vampigraine, qui n'est franchement pas très utile lors de phases offensives. C'est pas grave, je m'en sortirai.

« Utilise Vampigraine ! »

Mon Bulbizarre envoie plein de graines qui se posent sur le Taupiqueur sauvage. D'un coup, ces graines fleurissent et semblent pénétrer dans la peau du pauvre Pokémon. Le Taupiqueur essaye d'utiliser Griffe, mais il ne parvient pas à bouger. Je décide de terminer le combat.

« Bulbizarre, lance Charge ! »

LE TAUPIQUEUR SAUVAGE EST K.O

Je me précipite sur le Taupiqueur, et j'essaye d'enlever ces foutues graines qui le font souffrir. Mon Bulbizarre vient aussi aider, en utilisant … Des lianes ? J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il en avait. Une fois le Taupiqueur libéré, je le soigne à l'aide d'une Potion, et ce dernier repart en direction de la Cave.

Après ce combat, il est temps que j'aille soigner mes Pokémon. J'entre dans le Centre, l'infirmière prend mes Pokémon en charge et me dit

« Où est passé votre ami ?

ω - Il est à l'arène, il se bat contre Roch en ce moment. Ensuite c'est à mon tour.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas je vous souhaite bonne chance. Allez vous asseoir, je n'en ai pas pour long à soigner vos Pokémons »

Après 5 petites minutes, mes Pokémons sont enfin soignés, et je sors du Centre. Damien est là, et il me dit

Ω « Regarde ce que j'ai !»

Ah le con, il a réussi.

ω « C'est donc ça le Badge Roche ?

Ω - Ouaip ! Et devines quoi, nos Pokémons ont des niveaux, on peut voir ça avec le Pokédex !

ω - Je le savais déjà ça.

Ω - ... Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?

ω - Car j'ai cru que tu étais intelligent, mais en fait non. »

Il me souhaite bonne chance, et rentre dans le Centre Pokémon. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'aller gagner ce badge. Je vois un gamin s'approcher de l'arène, alors j'y vais en courant, bousculant de l'épaule le nabot.

« Laisse passer les grandes personnes toi. »

Enfin dans l'arène. Roch est avec son père, lorsqu'il me remarque et s'avance vers moi.

« Te voilà. Peux-tu attendre 5 minutes ? J'ai demandé à mon petit frère d'aller chercher de quoi soigner mes Pokémons. Ah je le vois, il est derrière toi. »

Je me retourne, et … Quoi ? Le gamin que j'ai bousculé ? C'est son frère ? En même temps ils se ressemblent tous dans cette famille, ça aurait du m'interpeller. Roch soigne ses Pokémons, et me dit d'aller me placer sur le terrain de combat. C'est super grand quand même. Le terrain est parsemé de rochers plus ou moins gros.

« Anthony, tu es prêt ? Moi, Roch, Champion d'Argenta, je relève ton défi ! »

CHAMPION ROCH VEUT SE BATTRE

CHAMPION ROCH ENVOIE RACAILLOU

C'est vrai, ses Pokémons sont de type Roche. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller.

« Bulbizarre, go ! »

Mon Bulbizarre a l'air décidé à se battre.

« Utilise Charge ! »

« Racaillou, défend toi avec Boul'armure »

Le Racaillou se replie sur lui même, et le coup ne fait presque rien !

« Bulbizarre, utilise Charge à nouveau ! »

« Racaillou, Boul'armure. »

Toujours rien, ça commence à m'énerver. Je ne veux pas lancer Vampigraine, j'ai failli tuer le pauvre Taupiqueur tout à l'heure … Ah, les lianes de Bulbizarre, peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose !

« Bulbizarre, utilise tes lianes »

Mon Pokémon fait sortir ses lianes. Je sors mon Pokédex afin d'avoir des informations supplémentaires.

_« Bulbizarre possède l'attaque Fouet Lianes à partir du niveau 9 »_

« Bulbizarre, utilise Fouet Lianes »

« Racaillou, Charge ! »

Le Racaillou de Roch fonce sur mon Pokémon, qui l'agrippe avec ses lianes, et le renvoie violemment contre un des rochers du terrain.

LE RACAILLOU ENNEMI EST K.O

CHAMPION ROCH ENVOIE ONIX

Ah ouais, ça rigole pas là. Roch, voyant ma tête, me dit

« Alors, ça impressionne n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'ai pas osé lui répondre et lui dire qu'à Johto, nous avons des Steelix en liberté … Mais il ne doit pas connaître ce Pokémon, et c'est plutôt pas mal pour moi.

« Bulbizarre, utilise Fouet Lianes ! »

« Onix, utilise Grincement ! »

Son Pokémon fait un bruit monstrueux, j'ai cru perdre mes tympans. Mon Bulbizarre stoppe son attaque à cause du son trop puissant.

« Onix, Charge ! »

La tête du Onix frappe mon Bulbizarre, qui s'effondre au sol. Mais il se relève.

« Bien joué Bulbizarre. Tu peux continuer ? »

Mon Pokémon me fait signe que oui.

« Parfait … Je voulais pas faire ça, mais tant pis. Bulbizarre, utilise Vampigraine ! »

Les graines s'accrochent à Onix, et s'ouvrent ensuite. Le Onix semble dérangé, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le blesser. Cependant, mon Bulbizarre paraît plus en forme qu'avant. Je sors mon Pokédex afin de me renseigner.

« Des graines sont semées sur l'ennemi. À chaque tour, elles lui dérobe des PV que le lanceur récupère. »

Ça c'est fort, mon Pokémon vole de la vie à l'adversaire !

« Onix, Charge ! »

« Bulbizarre, Fouet Lianes ! »

Les lianes de mon Bulbizarre ralentissent le Onix de Roch, qui finit par s'arrêter pile devant lui. Bulbizarre essaye de le faire valser, mais le Pokémon de Roch est beaucoup trop lourd. Cependant, Bulbizarre semble avoir une idée, et court autour des rochers afin de serrer Onix. Arrivé à un certain moment, je vois Roch saisir sa Pokéball, et rappeler son Pokémon.

LE ONIX ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU CHAMPION ROCH

« Papa m'avait prévenu »

Et voilà, j'ai gagné mon premier badge de Kanto ! Mon Bulbizarre me saute dessus, et Roch s'approche de moi.

« Tiens, voilà ton badge. »

Je contemple mon badge, qui brille beaucoup.

« C'est le Badge Roche. Il te permet d'augmenter un peu l'Attaque de tes Pokémons. Maintenant je suppose que tu vas te rendre à Azuria pour décrocher le Badge Cascade ? Avec celui-ci, les Pokémons t'obéiront jusqu'au niveau 30.

ω - Oui, c'est prévu.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal, vu les Pokémons que tu possèdes. Mais je ne te donnerai pas d'indices quant au type qu'utilise la championne d'Azuria. »

Je sors de l'arène, et je repense à ce qu'à dit Roch. Une championne à Azuria ? J'espère qu'elle est belle. Je joue avec mon badge, l'envoyant en l'air et le rattrapant. Je vois Damien au loin qui s'approche de moi. Je range mon badge dans sa boite.

Ω « C'est déjà fait ? »

ω - Ouaip, c'était assez facile. »

Vu la tête de Damien, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que mon combat soit terminé si vite. Que veux-tu garçon, le talent on l'a ou on l'a pas. C'est sûrement de famille. Enfin, ma mère n'est pas dresseuse, et je ne connais pas mon père, alors au fond j'en sais rien.

Ω « Bon, bah pendant ce temps-là, j'ai réussi à attraper un nouveau Pokémon !

ω - Ah oui ? Fait voir.

Ω - Euh... vaut mieux pas... c'est un Pokémon très dangereux ! J'ai eu du mal à le mettre dans sa Pokéball, alors, si je le fait sortir, il risque de tout détruire vu sa puissance ! »

L'enfoiré ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas rencontré de Kabutops, ou sinon j'le pète en 4 ! Je décide d'aller au Centre Pokémon, et Damien part à l'Est. Tant pis, je le rattraperai. Je m'approche du téléphone.

« ALLO ? ? ?

ω - Cassandra ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Ma mère est là ?

- OUI ! JE L'APPELLE ! »

Je me bouche les oreilles. Cette nana ne parle pas, elle HURLE ! J'ai pu entendre qu'elle appelle ma mère par son prénom. Respecte un peu les gens, face de pioche.

« ELLE ARRIVE ! HEY ANTHO, HEY, HEY ! JE VAIS VENIR A AZURIA BIENTOT ! »

Et merde … Bon, je vais pas le dire à Damien tout de suite je crois. Je vais même peut-être pas le dire.

« Gamin, hé ho gamin, tu m'entends ?

ω - Pardon m'man, j'pensais à un truc.

- Alors, ce combat ?

ω - Damien et moi avons eu notre premier badge.

- Excellent. Ah, tu me rappelles ma jeunesse. Tu sais, pendant un temps j'étais dresseuse moi aussi. Une dresseuse pas trop mauvaise en plus, ça t'en bouche un coin hein ?

ω - Pourquoi tu me l'a jamais dit ?

- Parce que c'était pas très utile, mais c'est drôle, t'aurais du voir ta tête quand je te l'ai dis. »

Ma mère, une dresseuse ? J'ai un peu de mal à y croire, mais c'est très possible.

ω « M'man, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose. Pourquoi papa est parti ? Tu m'as dis qu'il était parti explorer d'autres régions, mais est-ce que ça a un rapport avec moi ?

- N'importe quoi. Ton père est vraiment parti explorer. Il est même passé plusieurs fois à la maison alors que tu étais né. Ton sac noir, c'était le sien.

ω - Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

- Il était dresseur de Pokémon. Il a gagné la Ligue Kanto, comme un cinquantaine d'autres personnes, et il est parti découvrir Johto, c'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés.

ω - Tu ne m'a jamais dit son nom …

- Je te l'ai toujours caché afin que tu ne suives pas ses traces. Maintenant que tu es parti pour suivre ta propre quête, je pense pouvoir te dire comment il s'appelle. Ton père s'appelle ... »

Ah ? Le téléphone s'est coupé. Un message texte s'affiche sur le téléphone.

_« C'est Cassandra qui a débranché la prise pour mettre sa musique. On parlera de papa plus tard, pas de traces écrites. »_

Wow. Ma mère ne veut pas qu'il y ait de traces écrites ? Mon père doit être un mec super connu, le genre de gars qu'on voit partout dans les magazines. C'est peut-être le légendaire Peter, ou même Mortimer, ancien champion de Rosalia. J'avoue que ça serait classe, mais je préfère découvrir ça par moi-même. Je décide de renvoyer un message texte à la maison

_« Pas besoin, je préfère découvrir ça par moi-même, ça rajoute plein d'aventures à ma quête ! »_

Ma mère est une ancienne dresseuse, mon père ancien Maître de la Ligue, je dois avouer que je suis gâté niveau famille. Je sors du Centre et je me rend à l'Est afin de retrouver Damien. Un des dresseurs présents sur la route s'approche de moi et me dit

« Salut, j'aime les shorts ! Ils sont faciles à porter !

ω - C'est cool, tu veux une médaille ?

- On doit se battre, je t'ai vu.

ω - Pas le temps. »

Je laisse le gamin sur place, et j'arrive devant l'entrée du Mont Sélénite, où m'attend Damien.

ω « Bon, t'es prêt ?

Ω - ... Je te hais Anthony, sache-le.

ω - Pas grave, j'arriverais à vivre en sachant ça. »

J'entre dans la grotte, et Damien me suit de près. Enfin pas trop quand même. Je suis en route pour Azuria, et mon deuxième badge. Je ne préfère pas parler de ce que ma mère m'a dit. Ni de la visite « surprise » de Cassandra lorsque nous serons arrivés à Azuria.

ANTHONY SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	5. Mes plans tombent à l'eau !

ANTHONY CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES: 1

POKEDEX: 5

Bulbizarre nv. 12, Evoli nv. 11, Férosinge nv. 10, Chrysacier nv. 8

Nous voila dans la grotte. La vache, c'est sombre. Nous avançons, et un Pokémon se jette sur mon visage !

UN NOSFERAPTI SAUVAGE APPARAIT !

Bon, bah c'est à moi de jouer.

"Chrysacier, en avant !"

Le Nosférapti ne semble cependant pas vouloir se battre. Bon bah on s'en va alors.

Le Nosférapti ennemi utilise Regard Noir !

Je peux pas fuir le combat, chouette. Mais attends, comment il peut faire Regard Noir sans yeux ? Passons, c'est pas grave.

"Chrysacier, charge !"

Yes, en plein dans le Nosférapti, dans ta face !

"Sécrétion, puis Charge !"

LE NOSFERAPTI SAUVAGE EST K.O

Allez, on continue notre route. C'est sympa de se manger un Pokémon sauvage dès le début. J'y pense, j'ai mon Repousse ! Je vaporise le Repousse sur mes vêtements, et je vaporise également Damien.

Ω "Casse-toi, ça pue ton truc !

ω - T'as envie de te faire attaquer tout les 5 mètres ? Pas moi.

Ω - … T'as intêret à ce que ce soit efficace mec.

ω - Tu comptes râler encore longtemps ?"

Damien fait la tronche, comme à son habitude. Nous avançons dans la grotte, et j'entends pleurer quelqu'un. On dirait que ça vient de ces pierres. Je m'approche, et je vois une petite fille assise, face au coin, elle pleure beaucoup.

ω "Petite, petite, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ma maman elle veut pas que je parle aux gens inconnus !

ω - Allons, tu pleures, je veux juste t'aider. Où est ta maman ?

- On est venu promener avec Ponyta, mais elle est partie !"

Elle pleure encore plus, ça commence à devenir lourd.

ω "Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va la chercher avec toi.

- Oui, mais si t'es méchant, je te tape. Je me suis entrainée avec des Machoc

ω - Je vois … C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Lina, mais ma maman m'appelle Nana

ω - Allons-y Lina, en route."

Damien ne semble pas très emballé par l'idée de ramener cette petite.

ω "Mec, fais pas cette tête, elle s'est paumée. Puis elle a pas l'air si chiante que ça.

Ω - Ouais, enfin on sait jamais, je me méfie des petites, ma soeur était très sage étant môme."

Nous arrivons devant un escalier, et nous descendons. Il fait de plus en plus noir, mais nous pouvons quand même voir. Je tiens la main de la petite, qui ne pleure plus. Sa main serre la mienne, elle a l'air effrayée.

"Monsieur, c'est quoi qui pue ?

ω - C'est rien, c'est un produit pour pas que les Pokémons viennent.

- Ça pue très fort ton produit

Ω - Lina, tu peux pas la boucler un peu ?

- Méchant, ma maman elle dit que les gros mots c'est pas beau !"

Lina tire la langue à Damien. Elle semble toute contente d'elle. Tiens, j'entends du bruit derrière moi.

UN RACAILLOU SAUVAGE APPARAIT !

Merde, le Repousse ne fait plus effet. Je m'apprête à lancer ma Pokéball, mais je vois un Pokémon apparaître.

"Allez Léviator !"

Quoi ?! J'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien Lina qui a envoyé une Pokéball ?! Avec un Léviator ?! C'est qui cette gamine ?!

"Hydrocanon mon Léviator !"

LE RACAILLOU SAUVAGE EST K.O

Damien n'en revient pas, et à vrai dire, moi non plus. Cette petite gamine a un Léviator. Un des Pokémons les plus puissants …

Ω "Antho, Antho, vient on la frappe et on pique sa Pokéball."

Qu'il est con ce mec. Je le frappe sur l'épaule.

"Méchant, ma maman elle dit faut pas taper !"

Je commence à regretter de l'avoir prise avec nous, mais bon, tant pis. On semble s'approcher de l'extérieur, mais la sortie semble s'éloigner de nous. Etrange. Lina se met à courir devant nous

"C'est Ponyta, MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN !"

En effet, c'est la mère de Lina.

"Nana ! Où t'étais ?

- Tu m'as perdue maman !

- Chérie, je t'ai cherchée partout."

Bien sur, et étrangement, tu te dirigeais vers la sortie.

"Vous avez aidé ma fille à me retrouver, c'est gentil. Si vous allez à Azuria, passez nous voir à la maison.

ω - Nous y penserons. Mais nous irons manger avant, on a pas mangé depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Venez à la maison monsieur qui pue et monsieur qui sourit pas, maman, elle fait des flans."

On y pensera, sale mioche.

"Mais j'y pense, vous devez être dresseurs non ? Que diriez-vous d'un combat 2 contre 2 ? Vous deux contre Lina et moi ?

ω - C'est gentil, mais non, on doit … euh … on doit chercher des fossiles pour le Musée d'Argenta en fait.

- Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois"

Oui, quand on aura des Pokémons qui feront le poids face à un Léviator … Lina et sa maman s'en vont. Damien et moi restons dans la grotte afin de nous entrainer un peu plus.Damien part de son côté, et moi je décide de retourner à l'étage précédent. Il y a un dresseur, je m'approche de lui pour lancer le combat.

"Moi ma passion, c'est la montagne et les bains chauds"

Pourquoi ils se sentent obligés de me raconter leurs vies avant chaque combat ?

MONTAGNARD SEVERIN VEUT SE BATTRE

MONTAGNARD SEVERIN ENVOIE RACAILLOU

"Férosinge, il est pour toi !"

Mon Férosinge sort de sa Pokéball, mais fait inhabituel, il ne rigole pas. Non, cette fois-ci, il est déterminé !

"Férosinge, Balayage !"

"Racaillou, Boul'armure"

Ah non, il va pas commencer à utiliser des attaques défensives. Enfin, l'attaque de mon Pokémon semble avoir touché assez sérieusement son Racaillou, tant mieux. Il faut que j'entraine mon Chrysacier, je décide de l'envoyer au combat.

"Férosinge, reviens ! Chrysacier, à toi de jouer !"

"Chrysacier, utilise Sécrétion !"

Mon Pokémon tire un fil sur les bras du Racaillou, il ne peut plus les bouger.

"Chrysacier, Charge !"

"Racaillou, Charge !"

L'attaque n'a pas fait énormément de dégats, logique. Par contre, mon Chrysacier est blessé, je vois une fissure sur son corps.

"Racaillou, Charge à nouveau !"

Il va se calmer ? Mon Pokémon est blessé, laisse-moi le temps de le rappeler ! Son Racaillou touche encore mon Chrysacier, et la fissure s'agrandit. Quoi ? Mon Chrysacier a les yeux fermés ! C'est pas possible, ne me dites pas qu'il est … Je veux le rappeler, mais il ne veut pas rentrer dans la Pokéball !

"Et merde, Férosinge, retournes-y !"

"Racaillou, Boul'armure !"

"Férosinge, Balayage !"

Cette fois, le Racaillou ne se relèvera pas.

LE RACAILLOU ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU MONTAGNARD SEVERIN

"J'aime aussi les Pokémons"

Après le combat, je me précipite vers mon Chrysacier qui ne bouge plus. Je le prends dans mes bras, je lui parle mais rien ne se passe. Putain, j'ai attrapé Chenipan sans le vouloir, mais au fond, j'aime mon Pokémon ! Et là, il ne bouge plus ! Le Montagnard s'approche, mais recule, ne préférant pas déranger. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est les combats Pokémon, c'est comme ça. Je me relève, en gardant Chrysacier dans mes bras. Il a un trou dans le corps. Mais … il me semble que ça bouge à l'intérieur ! La carapace de mon Pokémon s'éffrite !

QUOI ? CHRYSACIER ÉVOLUE ?

VOTRE CHRYSACIER ÉVOLUE EN PAPILUSION !

Alors, il évoluait juste ? Il m'a foutu la trouille ce con. Papilusion vient se poser sur mon épaule, et je décide de ne pas le faire rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Je décide de rejoindre Damien, qui s'entraine toujours en bas. Son Roucool semble plus robuste qu'avant. De même pour son Carapuce.

Ω "Antho, t'as une sale bestiole sur ton épaule.

ω - Très drôle, mon Chrysacier a évolué.

Ω - Génial ! Mais attends, t'as pleuré ? Tes yeux sont super rouges."

J'explique toute l'histoire en Damien pendant qu'on avance. Il se moque de moi, mais gentiment. Je sais qu'il aurait surement fait pareil s'il avait vécu la même chose. Nours marchons en direction de la sortie, qui se fait de plus en plus proche.

Ω "Mec, je deviens fou, faut qu'on sorte. J'ai croisé que des Nosferapti dans cette grotte de daube. Rien d'autre. J'espère que je pourrai un peu me reposer à Azuria. Si je revois un nuisible dans les parages, je me pends."

Ah … Bon, bah je vais officiellement rien dire à propos de Cassandra alors. Nous voila sortis de la grotte, la lumière du jour m'avait manqué. Nous voici sur la Route 4. Il y a plein de murets, pas le choix, faut enjamber tout ça. Au loin, on aperçoit un pont, ainsi qu'une grotte. Il me semble également voir un toit rouge, sans doute le Centre Pokémon. Mon Papilusion profite lui aussi du soleil et de la chaleur. Je décide de faire sortir mes autres Pokémon, histoire de faire prendre l'air à tout le monde. Damien fait de même, son Roucool semble apprécier mon Papilusion, ils volent tout les deux le plus vite possible, et reviennent vers nous. Damien a arrêté de faire la gueule tiens, il aime voir que nos Pokémons s'entendent bien.

"DAMICHOOOOOOOOU !"

Non. Pas maintenant. Ne me dites pas que c'est elle.

"DAMIEN, ANTHONY !"

Ah, même sa mère est là ? On est "sauvés". Damien ne bouge plus, il ne sourit pas, mais ne fait pas la gueule. Son visage est comme figé.

« T'as rien dis Anthony j'espère, il a eu une belle surprise ! »

Damien tourne la tête en ma direction. Et merde, je suis mort là.

« On a appelé Antho, on lui a dit qu'on viendrait vous voir. On est venus t'amener de l'argent Damichou. Et ta maman nous a donné ça Antho »

Cassandra me tend de l'argent, 3000 Pokédollars. Cool, j'avais pas besoin d'autant, mais c'est gentil. Cassandra donne une carte à Damien.

« Tiens, y a 2,5 millions là-dessus »

Pardon ?! 2,5 briques ?! La vache, ça sert d'avoir un papa PDG de la Sylphe SARL … J'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici.

ω « Damien, j'te laisse avec ta mère et ta charmante sœur.

- Non Antho chéri, tu partiras pas tout de suite. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut elle ?

« On va se faire un petit plaisir toi et moi … Un combat ! »

Si tu veux, ça peut pas me faire de mal. Puis ce sera vite réglé.

PESTE CASSANDRA VEUT SE BATTRE

PESTE CASSANDRA ENVOIE MIAOUSS

Mon Papilusion joue encore avec Roucool. Bulbizarre et Férosinge mangent. Bon, dans ce cas …

« Evoli, je te choisis ! »

« Evoli, utilise Jet de sable ! »

Mon Evoli envoie du sable dans le visage de Miaouss, qui ne voit plus rien.

« Noooooon, mon Miaoumiaou chériiiiiii ! Utilise Griffe ! »

Son Miaouss tente tant bien que mal de toucher mon Evoli, sans succès.

« Evoli, utilise Charge ! »

En plein dans sa mouille ! Miaouss tombe par terre, et ne se relève pas.

LE MIAOUSS ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU PESTE CASSANDRA !

« Maiiiis euuuuuh! »

C'était tellement facile … Mais au moins, ça a permit à Evoli de s'entraîner un peu malgré tout. Je vois Damien qui semble content de voir Miaouss par terre. Je rappelle mon équipe dans leurs Pokéballs respectives et cette fois, je pars en direction d'Azuria, laissant Damien avec sa mère et sa sœur. Arrivé en ville, je vais au Centre Pokémon. Pendant que l'infirmière s'occupe de mon équipe, je regarde les livres dans l'étagère. Tiens, un magazine sur la région de Kanto. Il y aurait un homme qui connait tout sur Evoli à Azuria. Intéressant, j'irai y faire un tour. Une fois mon équipe en pleine forme, je décide de passer un rapide coup de fil.

« Jeanne à l'appareil.

ω - Salut Jeanne! Tu vas bien ?

- Antho ! Je vais bien et toi ?

ω - Tout roule, je suis à Azuria. J'ai pas trop le temps de parler, mais j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

- Mmh, tu m'intéresse là. »

Je prends la Pokéball de mon Papilusion et je le libère. Ce dernier se place sur ma tête, et s'allonge sur ma casquette.

« Oh super, un Papilusion ! On peut venir le voir avec Serge ?

ω - Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle !

- Vous êtes à Azuria c'est ça ?

ω - Oui, mais le mieux serait de se retrouver à la prochaine ville qui possède une arène.

- La plus proche est Carmin sur Mer. On se retrouve là-bas dans deux jours ?

ω - Pas de soucis. Passe le bonjour à Serge !

- Ce sera fait, fais de même avec Damien. »

Je raccroche, je reprends mon sac et je quitte le Centre Pokémon, direction l'arène d'Azuria !

Dans mes pensées, j'essaye de m'imaginer quel type de combat je vais livrer ici. Peu importe, je vais gagner. Me voilà devant la porte. J'entre, et je vois une piscine géante. Je suis pas un génie, mais je pense que j'vais me friter avec une championne spécialisée dans le type Eau.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Quelqu'un me parle, ça vient d'en bas. La personne est dans la piscine. La demoiselle sort de la piscine et … La vache, c'est une bombe ! Une grande nana brune, les yeux verts. Et avec tout ce qu'il faut où il faut.

« Tu viens ici pour un combat ?

ω - Euh, oui, c'est ça.

- Parfait, j'ai personne en ce moment. Combien t'as de badges ?

ω - J'en ai un, celui d'Argenta.

- D'accord, alors je prendrai ces Pokémons ci. »

Elle sélectionne deux Pokéballs dans sa machine. Les champions s'adaptent au niveau de leur adversaire, pour un match équitable.

« Il y a une règle à respecter dans cette arène. Nous ne pouvons envoyer que deux Pokémons chacun. Tu es prêt ? »

Je fais un signe de la tête à la championne.

« Très bien, il est temps de se jeter à l'eau. Moi, Lorelei, Championne d'Azuria, j'accepte ton challenge ! »

CHAMPIONNE LORELEI VEUT SE BATTRE

CHAMPIONNE LORELEI ENVOIE HYPOTREMPE

Un Hypotrempe ? Il risque de pas faire long feu.

« Bulbizarre, à toi ! »

« Bulbizarre, utilise Fouet Lianes ! »

« Hypotrempe, Laser Glace ! »

Quoi ? Le Laser Glace touche mon Bulbizarre de plein fouet, le gelant instantanément.

BULBIZARRE EST K.O

Et merde, c'était ma seule chance … Tant pis …

« Férosinge, à toi de jouer ! »

« Férosinge, utilise Balayage ! »

« Hypotrempe, Brouillard ! »

Son Pokémon crache un brouillard noir épais, je ne vois même plus mon Pokémon.

« Hypotrempe, Laser Glace ! »

Le Laser Glace touche une paroi de l'arène, je suppose que mon Pokémon n'a pas été touché. Le Brouillard se dissipe, j'aperçois mon Pokémon. Une de ses pattes avant est gelée. Merde ! J'ai pas envie de voir mon Pokémon souffrir plus, mais je ne veux pas perdre … Je rappelle mon Pokémon dans sa Pokéball.

ANTHONY ABANDONNE LE COMBAT

CHAMPIONNE LORELEI A GAGNÉ

« Trop facile »

Je tombe à genoux sur la zone de combat, et Lorelei s'approche de moi.

« Tu as bien fais de rappeler ton Férosinge. La porte de l'arène te sera toujours ouverte, reviens plus tard, je t'affronterai de nouveau, tu es d'accord ? »

Mais je ne répond pas. Je me lève, et part en courant. En sortant de l'arène, je bouscule Damien qui s'y rend pour se battre. Je file au Centre, une fois mes Pokémons soignés, je sors et je me rend au nord d'Azuria. Une fois le pont traversé, je m'assois au bord de l'eau, et je fais sortir mes Pokémons.

« Les amis, j'ai perdu. Bulbizarre, Férosinge, je suis désolé. Mais on va travailler dur, et on y retournera. Et cette fois, on gagnera ! »

Je ne perds pas espoir. La défaite fait mal, mais parfois, elle vaut plus qu'une victoire.

ANTHONY SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	6. Lorelei: Match revanche !

ANTHONY CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES : 1

POKEDEX : 6

Bulbizarre nv. 13, Evoli nv. 13, Férosinge nv, 12, Papilusion nv. 11

Me voilà sur la Route 24, au nord d'Azuria. J'ai décidé d'y aller pour me vider la tête, et m'entraîner après la rouste que Lorelei m'a foutue. Je pensais pas pouvoir être battu si facilement … Seul sur le sable, les yeux dans l'eau, je repense à ce combat. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un combat. Mes Pokémons jouent ensemble, c'est tant mieux. Après une bonne demi heure de jeu, je les rappelle dans leurs Pokéballs, et je me dirige à l'est, vers la route 25. Il y a de nombreux dresseurs. Je décide de m'approcher de l'un deux. En espérant ne pas perdre cette fois.

« Je viens du Mont Sélénite, j'ai mal aux pieds ! »

MONTAGNARD ALEC VEUT SE BATTRE

MONTAGNARD ALEC ENVOIE ONIX

Un Onix … J'ai battu celui de Roch très facilement, ça ne devrait pas me poser de soucis.

« Bulbizarre, en avant ! »

Mon Pokémon est prêt à se battre.

« Utilise Vampigraine ! »

Le Onix ennemi se retrouve entouré de racines qui l'empêche de bouger.

« Utilise Fouet Lianes maintenant ! »

Mon Pokémon se jette sur le Onix adverse, et le frappe avec ses lianes. Le Pokémon tombe K.O

LE ONIX ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU MONTAGNARD ALEC

« Masse-moi les jambes »

Je continue ma route vers l'est, quand j'entends parler deux personnes.

« Il paraît que Léo est revenu de Kalos. Sa collection d'Evoli est impressionnante, il connaît tout sur ce Pokémon. »

Tiens, s'il habite par là, je devrais peut-être aller le voir … Je continue ma route, et deux dresseurs semblent vouloir se battre.

« Monsieur, tu veux te battre ? »

GAMINES ANNA ET NINA VEULENT SE BATTRE

GAMINES ANNA ET NINA ENVOIENT RAMOLOSS ET MYSTHERBE

Un type Eau et Psy ainsi qu'un type Plante et Poison ? Parfait.

« Bulbizarre, Papilusion, c'est à vous ! »

« Bulbizarre, utilise Fouet Lianes sur le Ramoloss. Papilusion, utilise Choc Mental sur Mystherbe ! »

Le Ramoloss ennemi est touché, mais ne semble pas dérangé pas la douleur de l'attaque. En revanche, le Mystherbe des gamines a ramassé.

« Ramoloss, utilise Entrave sur Bulbizarre. »

« Mystherbe, Acide sur Papilusion ! »

Mon Papilusion est touché par ce liquide immonde, mais il est toujours en forme.

« Bulbizarre, Fouet Lianes ! »

Mais il n'attaque pas. Et merde, Entrave a bloqué l'attaque Fouet Lianes …

« Utilise Charge dans ce cas ! Papilusion, utilise de nouveau Choc Mental ! »

Le Ramoloss est touché, mais il ne bronche pas, comme s'il ne sentait rien. Par contre, le Mystherbe ne répond plus.

LE MYSTHERBE ENNEMI EST K.O

Cool, j'ai réussi à battre Mystherbe. Mais il reste toujours ce Ramoloss.

« Ramoloss, Choc Mental sur Bulbizarre »

Mon Bulbizarre est touché, mais semble encore en forme. Ses lianes recommencent à bouger, ce qui veut dire …

« Bulbizarre, Fouet Lianes ! Papilusion, utilise Charge ! »

Mes attaques ont touché de plein fouet le Ramoloss ennemi, qui ne bouge plus. Enfin, ça change pas d'avant.

LE RAMOLOSS ENNEMI EST K.O

« T'es trop fort monsieur ! »

Suite à ce combat, je décide d'aller m'entraîner dans les hautes herbes. Les quelques dresseurs présents me regardent. Ils attendent que je finisse mes combats pour venir m'affronter. Après quelques combats contre des Pokémons sauvages, je me remets en route vers le laboratoire de Léo. J'avais raison, 3 dresseurs s'approchent de moi.

« Eh toi, affronte-moi.

- Vas-y poto, démonte-le !

- Ouais vas-y ! »

Les voyant se checker comme des abrutis, je décide de poursuivre mon chemin. Mais un des dresseurs me voit partir, et court se placer devant moi.

« Tu crois partir si facilement ?

- Casse-toi, j'ai mieux à faire que de me battre avec un traîne-patins de ton genre.

- Bats-toi je te dis ! Sale faible ! »

Sale faible ? Ok, je vais lui mettre une trempe.

RACAILLE KYLLIAN VEUT SE BATTRE

RACAILLE KYLLIAN ENVOIE MACHOC

C'est en voyant ça que je me demande pourquoi je suis devenu dresseur de Pokémon. Tant pis, il l'aura cherché.

« Papilusion, go ! »

Je vois mon adversaire rigoler en regardant mon Pokémon.

« Ah ah ah, il est trop pourri ton machin. Tu fais le chaud mais tu te bats avec un Papilusion ! »

« Papilusion, Choc Mental. »

Le Machoc de l'autre tête de piaf se retrouve explosé contre la barrière à côté.

COUP CRITIQUE

LE MACHOC ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU RACAILLE KYLLIAN

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Alors, maintenant tu me fous la paix tête de nœud ? Décarre d'ici vite fait. »

Il recule, et les deux autres s'avancent.

« Tu veux quoi ? T'as battu notre pote, mais avec moi ça passera pas ! »

RACAILLE CHARLES VEUT SE BATTRE

RACAILLE CHARLES ENVOIE MIAOUSS

Oh non, pas un Miaouss. Enfin, j'ai éclaté celui de Cassandra sans trop de soucis.

« Férosinge, vas-y. »

Et il rigole encore. Il s'arrêtera un jour ?

« Miaouss, utilise Griffe ! »

« Férosinge, Balayage. »

Son Miaouss se jette sur mon Férosinge, qui passe derrière lui sans soucis, et qui lui met un coup de patte dans les genoux. Le Miaouss tombe par terre, miaulant de douleur.

LE MIAOUSS ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU RACAILLE CHARLES

« Vas-y, pardon monsieur ... »

Je vois le dernier mec me regarder, il commence à mettre sa main sur sa Pokéball. Mais un de ses amis lui dit que ce n'est pas nécessaire, que je suis trop fort. Je tends les bras sur les côtés.

« N'êtes-vous pas divertis ? N'êtes vous pas divertis ? N'est-ce pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ?! »

Les voyant s'enfuir en courant, je repars en direction de chez Léo. Y a trop de dresseurs dans les parages, vaut mieux y aller rapidement. Je me faufile derrière un buisson, et je vois au loin un couple qui … Je fais sortir mon Papilusion, et je lui demande d'aller lancer une Poudre Dodo sur ces deux gros dégueulasses. Ils s'endorment d'un coup, dans leur tenue actuelle, c'est à dire … le pantalon baissé … Si j'avais été un enfoiré, j'aurai pris des photos. Mais j'ai rien pour, tant pis. Me voilà à escalader par dessus des murs, à sauter dans des buissons, tout ça pour pas avoir un autre combat à faire. Après quelques égratignures sur les mains, et quelques épines sur les jambes, j'arrive devant une grande maison. Sur le panneau, il est indiqué que c'est chez Léo ! J'y suis enfin arrivé. Je tape à la porte, et je rentre. Je vois un homme d'environ 60 ans devant un bureau, entrain de jouer avec un Evoli.

« Bonjour, êtes-vous Léo ? Je suis désolé de vous déranger, je suis venu vous voir pour une raison. »

Je fais sortir mon Evoli de sa Pokéball, qui court jouer avec l'autre. Léo se lève de sa chaise, et s'avance vers moi.

« Alors comme ça tu possèdes toi aussi un Evoli ? Fantastique. Tu sais, c'est mon Pokémon favori. Je le trouve fascinant. Sa capacité à évoluer en 8 Pokémons différents fait de lui un Pokémon tout à fait remarquable.

- Vous avez dit 8 ? Pourtant, je n'en connais que 7 … Je sais qu'il y a Aquali, Pyroli et Voltali qui évoluent grâce aux radiations de la pierre utilisée. Ensuite, à Johto il y a Mentali et Noctali, l'un représentant le jour et l'autre la nuit. Et je sais vaguement qu'il y a Phylalli et Givrali qui ont été découverts à Sinnoh, mais je ne sais rien d'autre à ce sujet.

- Impressionnant, tu connais énormément de choses ! Evoli se transforme en Mentali lorsqu'il développe une certaine sensation de confiance. Il doit cependant évoluer de jour. Pour Noctali, c'est pareil, mais de nuit. Evoli évolue en Phyllali lorsqu'il gagne un niveau dans une forêt dense. Pour Givrali, Evoli doit évoluer dans un endroit où le froid règne. Cependant, ces 4 évolutions ne se produisent que si le Pokémon le souhaite. Pour résumer, Evoli décide de la forme qu'il obtiendra, excepté pour Aquali, Voltali et Pyroli car ces évolutions sont le résultat de radiations.

- Je ne savais pas tout ça ! Qu'en est-il de la 8e évolution ?

- Et bien, lors de mon séjour à Kalos, j'ai ... »

Léo s'arrête, et regarde par dessus mon épaule. Je me retourne, et je vois Damien !

Ω « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici mec ?

ω - Je parlais avec cet homme avant que tu n'arrives ... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ω - On m'a parlé de ce lieu, je voulais voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait ? D'ailleurs, regarde ce que j'ai !

ω - ... Un bout de papier ? ...»

Pourquoi il me montre un morceau de papier ce con ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à secouer ? Mais il fout quoi ? Le voilà qu'il lance un truc en l'air … Un badge ? Il a battu la conna... championne ? Et maintenant il sourit.

« C'est bien, tu veux une médaille ? »

Léo s'avance vers Damien.

« Je m'appelle Léo, et toi, qui es-tu jeune homme ?

Ω - Hum ? Je m'appelle Damien, , je suis dresseur Pokémon et aussi le voisin de l'autre tronche de cake là. »

Il me montre du doigt ce pébron. Il cherche les pains lui. Et le voilà qui s'en va, qui fait son petit tour dans le Labo, pendant ce temps, je continue ma discussion avec Léo.

« Où en étions nous ? Ah oui, la 8e forme d'Evoli.

- En effet. Comme je te le disais plus tôt, lors de mon voyage à Kalos, j'ai rencontré une dresseuse possédant un Nymphali.

- Un Nymphali ? Drôle de nom …

- Certes. Mais ce Pokémon a une particularité extraordinaire. Il est de type Fée !

- De type … Fée ?

- Oui. C'est un type qui a été découvert à Kalos. Certains Pokémon de Kanto sont de type Fée ! Mélofée ou Rondoudou par exemple !

- Parlez-moi du type Fée, ça m'intéresse.

- Et bien, le type Fée n'est pas encore très connu. Mais nous savons qu'il est très utile contre les Pokémons de type Ténèbres, Combat, et Dragon. Il n'est pas efficace sur les types Poison, Acier et Feu. En ce qui concerne ses faiblesses, il craint le type Poison ainsi que le type Acier. Il ne craint ni le type Combat, ni le type Ténèbres, ni le type Insecte. Et encore mieux, il est totalement insensibles aux attaques de type Dragon !

- C'est sacrément balaise comme type ! »

Je regarde rapidement mon Evoli, et je vois Damien lire son pauvre morceau de papier. Il fait pitié …

Ω « Super ! J'ai le numéro de Lorelei !

- Damien, s'il te plaît... Ferme ta gueule ! »

Il râle encore, et il se dirige vers la porte.

Ω « Bon, j'vais faire un tour, on se rejoint une fois que tu as obtenu le Badge Cascade, d'acc ? »

Le con, il est au courant … En même temps, j'me suis cassé de l'arène en courant, et je l'ai poussé en sortant …

« Ah, tu as un match à livrer ? Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Mais avant de partir, j'aimerai te donner quelque chose. »

Léo part fouiller dans son bureau, il en sort une boite. Il revient vers moi et l'ouvre.

« Tiens, je te donne ces deux pierres. Une Pierre Eau et une Pierre Feu. Ce sont les deux seules qui me restent. Prends-en une, tu donneras l'autre à ton ami. »

Je remercie Léo, je rappelle Evoli dans sa Pokéball, et je quitte la maison. J'aurai voulu une Pierre Foudre pour obtenir un Voltali, mais tant pis. Je n'utiliserai pas ma Pierre pour le moment, j'aime mon Evoli comme ça. Je redescends sur Azuria par le petit chemin, y a pas de dresseurs, c'est top. Direction le Centre Pokémon, où je soigne mon équipe. Je sors du Centre, et je me rends à l'arène.

« Sors de l'eau.

- Ah, te revoila, tu reviens te battre ?

- Sors de l'eau !

- Dis donc, tu vas me parler meilleur toi. On ne parle pas comme ça à la personne qui l'a battue.

- J'ai pas que ça à glander, t'as dis que l'arène serait toujours ouverte, elle est ouverte, alors bats-toi.

- Très bien, si tu insistes. Mais souviens-toi comment notre match a terminé la dernière fois. »

Connasse, je vais t'en foutre du match. Lorelei sort de l'eau, se sèche et va se placer de son côté.

« Toujours un badge je présume ? On y va. »

CHAMPIONNE LORELEI VEUT SE BATTRE

CHAMPIONNE LORELEI ENVOIE HYPOTREMPE

Le voilà. Je vais me le faire.

« Papilusion, en avant !

- Quoi ? Un Pokémon Insecte et Vol ? Mais t'es pas bien ! »

Mais tais-toi !

« Hypotrempe, utilise Brouillard ! Et utilise Laser Glace ! »

« Papilusion, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! »

L'attaque Laser Glace me passe presque dessus, elle a voulu me tuer ou quoi ?!

« Pas de bol, ton Papilusion est déjà K.O

- Qui te dit que ton attaque l'a touché ?

- Quoi ? »

Le brouillard se dissipe, et Papilusion se trouve derrière Hypotrempe.

« Utilise Para-Spore ! »

Mon Papilusion libère une poudre qui paralyse Hypotrempe. Ce dernier ne semble plus pouvoir bouger.

« Très bien Papilusion, reviens. Bulbizarre, à toi ! »

Il a une revanche à prendre. Et cette fois, ça sera pas pareil !

« Utilise Vampigraine ! »

Les racines se plantent dans le Hypotrempe, qui ne peut déjà plus bouger.

« Hypotrempe, utilise Laser Glace !

- Ça ne sert à rien, il ne peut plus bouger. »

« Bulbizarre, termine le avec Fouet Lianes. »

L'attaque frappe Hypotrempe, qui s'écroule par terre.

LE HYPOTREMPE ENNEMI EST K.O

CHAMPIONNE LORELEI ENVOIE TÉTARTE

C'est donc ça son deuxième Pokémon ? Il a quand même l'air costaud …

« Tétarte, utilise Plaquage ! »

Le Tétarte de Lorelei fonce sur mon Bulbizarre, et lui saute dessus. L'attaque touche mon Pokémon, qui semble en mauvais état. Merde, pas encore …

« Bulbizarre, essaye de lancer Vampigraine ! »

Les graines partent, mais elles ne touchent pas la cible, et s'écrasent sur le bord de la piscine.

« Tétarte, utilise Plaquage de nouveau ! »

L'attaque touche mon Pokémon, qui hurle de douleur. Une de ses pattes semble cassée.

BULBIZARRE EST K.O

Pas encore. Je ne perdrai pas !

« Lorelei, t'as brisé la patte de mon Bulbizarre. Je voulais pas en arriver là. Mais tu me laisse pas le choix. Papilusion, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« Tétarte, utilise Plaquage !

- Comment comptes-tu attaquer un Pokémon volant ? »

Quoi ?! Son Tétarte se sert des murs comme appui ! Mon Papilusion est touché par l'attaque Plaquage …

« Papilusion, ça va ? Utilise Poudre Toxik ! »

Mon Pokémon répend une poudre violette, qui empoisonne le Tétarte de Lorelei.

« Le poison va blesser ton Pokémon petit à petit. Abandonne le combat ou bien il y passera.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va m'empêcher de me battre ? Tétarte, plonge dans l'eau pour enlever cette poudre !

- Je te l'ai dis, il va y passer. Il ne peut plus bouger, regarde bien. »

Les graines qu'avaient envoyé Bulbizarre ont quand même éclot, suite au contact de l'eau. Par la suite, les racines se sont fixés aux jambes de Tétarte, il ne peut donc plus bouger.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne suis pas une perdante, je ne suis pas comme toi ! Tétarte, utilise Plaquage !

- Tu comprends vraiment rien. Il ne peut plus rien faire, c'est terminé. Abandonne le combat et va faire soigner ton Pokémon.

- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré de première …

- Je te l'ai dis, je suis prêt à tout pour te battre. Si tu ne veux pas abandonner, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Papilusion, utilise Choc Mental. »

L'attaque frappe Tétarte, qui devient confus.

« Ton Tétarte ne peut plus combattre, rappelle-le ! Tu vas le laisser souffrir encore longtemps ?!

- C'est … C'est bon ... »

CHAMPIONNE LORELEI ABANDONNE LE COMBAT

VOUS AVEZ BATTU CHAMPIONNE LORELEI

« Pourquoi ? ... »

Je rappelle mon Papilusion et je m'approche de Lorelei. Les racines ont disparues, mais l'effet du poison et de la confusion sont toujours là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?!

- Premièrement, le badge. Deuxièmement, prends ça. »

Je lui tends une baie, ainsi qu'un Antidote.

« Je gardais la baie pour mes Pokémons, mais ton Tétarte en a plus besoin.

- … T'es vraiment qu'un con quand tu t'y mets. Mais au fond, je t'aime bien. Tiens, prends ce badge Cascade. Les Pokémons échangés t'obéiront jusqu'au niveau 30. Va vite soigner ton Bulbizarre, et dis à Damien de m'appeler dès que possible. Moi je m'absente, je dois aller voir Cassandra.

- Pardon ? Tu la connais ?

- Ben oui, on était à l'école ensemble, c'était une de mes meilleures amies. Je connais Damien depuis qu'on est tout petits ! »

Et bien sur, cet espèce de jean-foutre ne m'a rien dit … Pas grave, moi j'ai Jeanne. Elle est un peu barrée, mais elle est gentille. En possession de mon second badge, je me rends au Centre Pokémon afin de soigner mes Pokémons. Pendant qu'ils se font soigner, je file sur me mettre au téléphone.

« Salut Jeanne.

- Antho, ça va ?

- Je viens de gagner mon deuxième badge, donc ça va. Et toi ?

- Tout va bien, les études, chouette quoi.

- Avec Damien on se rend à Carmin sur Mer dès maintenant, on y passera la nuit. Tu peux venir avec Serge dès demain ? J'ai toujours mon Papilusion à te montrer.

- Bien sur, si on passe par la Cave Taupiqueur, on en a pour deux heures à peu près.

- Parfait, je te dis à demain. Et j'aurai quelque chose à te demander aussi. »

Je raccroche, et je retourne voir l'infirmière. La blessure de mon Bulbizarre est moins grave que prévu, tant mieux. En sortant du Centre, j'entends quelqu'un crier. Et je connais cette voix, ça vient du magasin de vélos. Je rentre dans le magasin, et je vois Damien en colère contre le vendeur.

ω « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ω - C'est l'autre con ! Il me demande 1 000 000 Pokédollars pour sa fichue bicyclette, je lui donne ma carte de banque et il veut pas la prendre !

ω - ... J'en ai marre de ce genre de crétins.

Ω - Hey, oh ! Tu piques mon genre de répliques ! C'est moi le râleur de l'histoire !

ω - Bref, dépêche-toi, on se casse vite fait d'ici. J'ai vu Cassandra et si on est pas parti d'ici quelques minutes, on va devoir se la coltiner durant tout le reste du traj... »

Ah, il se barre en courant tiens. Merci, c'est gentil de m'écouter. Il a sûrement du partir en direction de Carmin sur Mer. Bon bah allons-y alors. Je descends, et je saute par dessus le muret pour arriver sur la Route 5. Je me rends au souterrain qui relie Azuria à Carmin sur Mer, Damien est là, il est essoufflé. Et moi aussi !

ω « C'est bon, t'en fais pas, on a quand même le temps.

Ω - Oh, tu sous-estimes Cassandra toi, elle est capable d'arriver là, maintenant, avec son « COUCOU DAMINET ! », alors bon.

- COUCOU DAMINET !

Ω - Oh non ... Oh non ... OH NON ! »

Ah bah il s'est encore tiré, super. Merci de me laisser avec ta sœur.

« Antho chéri, pourquoi il est parti ?

- Parce qu'il a vu une conne arriver en gueulant.

- Ben non, y a que moi ici. »

Et bah putain, moi qui pensait que cette fille avait un truc en plus que les autres, je m'étais pas trompé. Un chromosome.

ANTHONY SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	7. Chef, oui, Chef !

ANTHONY CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES : 2

POKEDEX : 6

Bulbizarre nv. 15, Evoli nv. 14, Férosinge nv. 13, Papilusion nv. 14

Damien et moi avons obtenu notre deuxième badge de Kanto. Certes, j'ai eu plus de mal que lui, mais j'ai mon badge. Nous avons décider de nous rendre à Carmin sur Mer afin d'y passer la nuit, et d'affronter le 3e champion. Jeanne et Serge sont censés nous rejoindre demain, je dois leur montrer mon Papilusion pour leurs études. Mais un problème de taille s'est présenté à nous. Cassandra, ma chère voisine et sœur de Damien, a décidé de venir avec nous. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, Damien s'est tiré en courant en la voyant, me laissant seul avec elle dans le souterrain.

« C'est bon Cassandra, avance, on est bientôt sortis !

- Mais j'ai mal aux pieds !

- Et ben fallait pas venir !

- Mais je voulais être avec toi Antho chéri !

- Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, et j'pense que … Rien, laisse tomber. »

Qu'elle est chiante sans déconner, une vraie plaie. Et l'autre tête de pioche qui se barre, je sais même pas où il est en ce moment. Nous voilà à la sortie du souterrain, la nuit commence à tomber.

« Cassandra, bouge toi un peu !

- Mais j'ai mal aux pieds je t'ai dis ! ! ! »

Je vais la tuer, vraiment je vais la tuer. Elle me gonfle. Je suis avec elle depuis à peine 15 minutes, et elle me gonfle. Nous avançons, et nous voyons un dresseur. Je passe devant lui, mais il ne veut pas combattre.

« Bah alors, t'es pas censé m'affronter ?

- J'aurai bien voulu, mais j'ai perdu contre un mec. Il râlait et marmonnait « Mais quelle conne, mais quelle conne », ou quelque chose comme ça »

Tiens donc, un dresseur qui râle … Le dresseur me dit qu'il est parti au Centre Pokémon de Carmin sur Mer. Bon, en route alors. Je commence à avoir faim, et j'suis fatigué, vivement qu'on arrive et que je puisse dormir. En espérant que Cassandra vienne pas m'emmerder. Nous arrivons enfin en ville, on peut voir le port, et la mer au loin. Mais pas le temps pour ça. Cassandra s'émerveille devant les bateaux et les lampadaires. Oui, les lampadaires. Je la laisse dehors et je rentre dans le Centre Pokémon, où Damien est au téléphone. Je crois que c'est Lorelei, enfin on dirait. Je le laisse tranquille, et je décide d'aller manger un morceau, puis je monte me coucher. Je dépose mes affaires à côté de moi, et je m'endors rapidement.

La nuit passe, et je me réveille, il est déjà tard, presque midi ! Je regarde à ma gauche, les affaires de Damien sont là, mais pas lui. Je referme les yeux. Hein ? J'arrive pas à bouger mon bras droit. C'est quoi ce délire. Je regarde à ma droite, et … BORDEL ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ! Cassandra dort à côté de moi, la tête sur mon bras. Mais je vais la buter !

« ANTHO ! Qui c'est celle-là ?! »

Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde … J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, et je vois Jeanne qui me regarde. Elle se tient debout au dessus de moi.

« C'est qui cette conne ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans ton lit ?!

- Mais j'en sais rien, c'est la sœur de Damien. D'ailleurs il est où ce con ?

- En bas, c'est lui qui m'a dit de monter, que je devais voir un truc ! »

Avec Jeanne qui hurle, Cassandra se réveille.

« Antho chéri, pourquoi elle gueule celle-là ?

- Et elle t'appelle Antho chéri ? Pauvre con va !

- Mais toi là, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon plumard ?

- C'est Damien qui m'a dit que tu voulais que je dorme avec toi. Quand je suis rentré, tu dormais déjà et Damien m'a dit ça. Alors je me suis installé à côté de toi. »

L'espèce de raclure de chiottes, si je lui tombe dessus, il va se manger un pain !

« Antho, j'te veux dehors dans 10 minutes, on va régler ça comme il se doit !

- Laisse Antho chéri tranquille ! »

Jeanne et moi hurlons en même temps

« Mais ferme-la toi ! »

Je me lève, poussant Cassandra sur le côté, et je m'habille. Tiens, Serge était là depuis le début. Il semble fixer Cassandra depuis tout à l'heure, et il me jette un regard noir. Il veut quoi lui ?

Je descends, et je sors du Centre Pokémon. Jeanne se tient debout, une Pokéball à la main.

« Tu veux vraiment te battre ?

- Tais toi, tu m'as foutu la honte ! »

DRESSEUSE JEANNE VEUT SE BATTRE

DRESSEUSE JEANNE ENVOIE YANMA

Hein ? Un Yanma ? C'est un Pokémon de Johto ça ! Comment elle l'a eu ? On verra ça plus tard, j'ai un combat à livrer.

« Papilusion, go ! »

Jeanne regarde mon Pokémon, elle semble émerveillée.

« Papilusion, utilise Choc Mental ! »

« Yanma, utilise Reflet »

Son Yanma se multiplie, il est plus difficile à toucher comme ça. L'attaque de mon Papilusion frappe à côté.

« Yanma, Vive-Attaque ! »

Son Pokémon touche le mien de plein fouet, mais il se relève sans soucis.

« Papilusion, Para-Spore ! »

Son Yanma est touché par la poudre, il est paralysé.

« Yanma, Vive-Attaque ! »

Mais son Pokémon ne peut plus bouger.

« Papilusion, Choc Mental »

COUP CRITIQUE

LE YANMA ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU DRESSEUR JEANNE

« Ah, c'est la sœur de Damien … Pardon »

Après ce combat, je m'approche de Jeanne, mon Papilusion me suit. Jeanne prend mon Pokémon dans ses bras, et le regarde attentivement.

« Il est encore plus beau en vrai !

- Si tu le dis. Dis-moi Jeanne, comment t'as eu ce Yanma ?

- Bah je l'ai depuis que je suis toute petite. Je l'ai attrapé aux alentours de Doublonville, c'est à Johto.

- Merci, je suis au courant, j'ai habité 10 ans à Mauville …

- Quoi ?! T'es de Johto aussi ?!

- Y a quoi que tu comprends pas dans « J'ai habité 10 ans à Mauville » ? »

Elle est bien gentille, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être bête parfois … Attends attends, c'est pas Damien là ? Il se dirige vers l'arène ! J'vais le choper et le dérouiller ! Quoique, ça attendra, je vais pas laisser Jeanne toute seule. Mais il fout quoi ? Il saute par dessus l'arbuste, il faut une CS pour couper l'arbre, idiot !

« Au fait Antho, en venant avec Serge, on a croisé deux hommes dans la Cave Taupiqueur. On aurait dit les uniformes de la Team Rocket. Pourtant, elle a disparue il y a 27 ans.

- C'est assez étrange, j'irai voir avec Damien plus tard. »

Je rentre avec Jeanne dans le Centre Pokémon afin de rejoindre Cassandra et Serge. Serge, qui reste à côté de Cassandra, mais elle ne le calcule même pas. Je fais signe à Serge de venir vers moi.

« Elle te plaît ?

- Euh, oui, un peu.

- T'aimes les filles avec un QI d'aubergine non ?

- On a un peu parlé, elle a dit des choses intelligentes.

- Pardon ? »

C'est la meilleure ça.

« Quel genre de choses ?

- Elle m'a exposé une statistique assez intéressante. Tu savais que les garçons de Jadielle qui étudient les Chenipan ont seulement 5% de chance de trouver une copine avant leurs 45 ans ?

- T'inquiètes pas, ça te fait toujours 5% »

Vu sa tête, il a pas compris. Cassandra n'est pas une lumière, mais alors lui c'est pas mieux.

Jeanne est toujours là, avec mon Papilusion, et Serge la rejoint afin de continuer leur projet d'étude. Moi, je sors du Centre Pokémon afin de visiter un peu Carmin sur Mer. La ville est belle, j'aime la mer. Elle me rappelle Johto, et les étés où maman m'amenait à Oliville. La dernière fois que je suis allé à Johto, c'était l'an dernier. Maman a préféré rester à la maison, j'ai du y aller seul, mais je suis resté qu'une semaine. En regardant autour de moi, j'aperçois un homme et son Machoc, entrain de transporter des pierres.

« Vous voulez de l'aide ?

- C'est gentil, mais mon Machoc est très fort, il peut porter des lourds rochers.

- D'accord … Mais vous faites quoi ?

- Je construis une maison. Mon grand père l'a commencé il y a 30 ans. A sa mort, j'ai décidé de continuer son projet.

- Mais … En 30 ans, il n'y a eu que 4 pierres posées ? »

Vu son regard, j'ai dis une connerie. Je m'en vais, avant d'avoir un nouveau combat à livrer. En regardant les panneaux, je vois qu'il y a un Fan Club Pokémon, alors je décide de m'y rendre.

Je rentre dans le bâtiment, un homme est assis sur un canapé, accompagné d'une jeune femme.

Je m'approche, et l'homme m'adresse la parole.

« TOI ! JEUNE DRESSEUR ! VEUX-TU SAVOIR QUI EST MON POKÉMON FAVORI ? »

Pourquoi il gueule ?

« Ben en fait … Avec tout les posters de Galopa que vous avez, je pense avoir une petite idée … Au hasard, même si j'ai un peu peur de me tromper, je dirai Galopa ?

- Mon Pokémon favori est Galopa ... »

Tiens donc, étonnant. Il continue à me parler, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Galopa, Galopa, Galopa. Voilà ce que j'ai retenu du peu que j'ai entendu. Je sors du Fan Club, et je me rends à l'arène. Je saute par dessus l'arbuste, tant pis pour la CS, et je me faufile vers une fenêtre. Damien est entrain de livrer son combat contre le champion. On dirait un vétéran de la guerre. Il a tellement de médailles que son uniforme doit peser 15 kilos minimum. Une véritable quincaillerie. Le Pokémon de Damien vient de subir une attaque. Comme un idiot, je tape sur la vitre pour l'encourager. Il tourne alors la tête vers la fenêtre, mais j'ai pu me cacher à temps … Je décide d'aller en direction de la Cave Taupiqueur, mais deux hommes bloquent le passage. Pas de doute, ce sont bien des membres de la Team Rocket …

« Eh toi là , tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

- Je sais pas, je promène, ça pose soucis ? Vous voulez peut-être qu'on se batte ?

- Tire-toi de là avant que ça dégénère. »

Ils vont vite me gonfler ceux-là.

« Je veux juste passer j'ai envie d'aller faire un tour sur la Route 11.

- Vas-y, mais fais gaffe à ce que tu fais. »

Les deux membres s'écartent et me laissent passer. Une fois à leur niveau, je m'aperçois que l'un d'entre eux possède une carte de la Sylphe SARL. Arrivé à la Route 11, je décide d'entraîner un peu mes Pokémons. Après quelques combats contre des Pokémons sauvages, un dresseur s'approche de moi.

« Tu es dresseur ?

- Non non, je vends des confitures.

- Tu te crois drôle ?

- Désolé, c'est ces deux idiots de la Team Rocket là-bas, ils m'ont gonflé.

- La Team Rocket ?! Ici ?! Suis-moi ! »

C'est qui ce mec ? Un gars aux cheveux rouges... J'ai parlé de la Team Rocket, et il est parti super vite. Bon, je le suis.

« Salut les gars, alors comme ça on embête les jeunes dresseurs ?

- Hein ? Mais t'es …

- Allez, n'ayez pas peur. Vous embêtez les gens, vous assumez. »

L'inconnu me fait signe de venir à côté de lui.

« On va se battre.

- Quoi ? Vous contre moi ? Mais …

- Non non, toi ET moi. Contre ces deux clowns. »

Les membres de la Team Rocket hésitent, mais décident d'envoyer leurs Pokémons.

MEMBRES ROCKET PAUL & BROCK VEULENT SE BATTRE

MEMBRES ROCKET PAUL & BROCK ENVOIENT NOSFERALTO & HYPNOMADE

Quoi ? Mais on va se faire cirer ! L'homme aux cheveux rouges sourit, et envoie sa Pokéball.

« Ectoplasma, à toi de jouer ! »

La vache, c'est qui ce type à la fin ?! Mais je me sens un peu plus confiant …

« Bulbizarre, je te choisis ! »

Les deux membres de la Team Rocket rigolent en voyant mon Pokémon. Mon partenaire lui, reste sérieux, et regarde mon Pokémon très longuement.

« Bulbizarre … J'ai moi aussi « choisi » le Pokémon Plante.

- Vous avez eu un Bulbizarre ?

- Pas un Bulbizarre non … Germignon. »

Quoi ? Lui aussi était dresseur à Johto ? Y a une réunion ou quoi ? J'ai à peine eu le temps de détourner mon regard de l'homme, que le combat était déjà terminé. Ectoplasma a battu les Pokémons adverses tellement facilement...

« Dégagez d'ici, et plus vite que ça ! »

Les membres de la Team Rocket s'enfuient, et l'homme mystérieux regarde de nouveau mon Bulbizarre.

« Regarde ton Pokémon, vite ! »

QUOI ? BULBIZARRE ÉVOLUE ?

FÉLICITATIONS, VOTRE BULBIZARRE ÉVOLUE EN HERBIZARRE

Cool, mon Bulbizarre a évolué. Je vais voir mon Herbizarre. En me retournant, je suis seul, l'homme aux cheveux rouges est parti. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je le reverrai très vite. Je décide de retourner au Centre Pokémon afin de faire soigner mon équipe, et de récupérer mon Papilusion qui est dans les mains de Jeanne et Serge depuis presque une heure maintenant. Arrivé au Centre, Damien est là, je le vois s'énerver auprès de Serge. Je donne mes Pokémon à l'infirmière et je vais voir Jeanne, qui me rend mon Papilusion.

« Tiens, on a fini. On va rentrer à Jadielle avec Serge. Enfin, quand il aura fini de s'engueuler avec Damien. Il drague sa sœur et il s'est prit un rateau.

- Ah, je vois... J'ai pas le temps de rester, j'ai un badge à gagner.

- A ce propos, Damien a perdu son match …

- C'est pas une catastrophe. Sur le coup c'est chiant, mais après, tu t'en remets, tu te surpasses et tu y retournes. J'ai perdu à Azuria. J'y suis retourné, et j'ai forcé la championne à abandonner.

- J'aurai aimé venir voir ton combat, mais je dois rester là, au cas où ils finiraient par s'entre tuer.

- Une prochaine fois peut-être. »

Je récupère mes Pokéballs, en passant entre Damien et Serge, juste pour les ennuyer. Damien a l'air blasé, mais bon, je m'y suis fait. Par contre, Cassandra reste bien calme, pour une fois. Allez, en route pour l'arène. Cet arbre commence sérieusement à me gonfler, je suis dresseur de Pokémon, pas paysagiste ni gymnaste. Mais bon, je dois me faufiler pour pouvoir passer sans bousiller mes vêtements. Je rentre dans l'arène, et... Un centre d'entraînement ? Des pneus sont posés au sol, il y a des cordes qui tombent sur plafond. Il y a tout un parcours du combattant, ça me fait presque peur. Au fond de l'arène, je vois le champion, assis à son bureau. Plein d'autres dresseurs sont là, ils attendent devant lui. Je décide alors de m'approcher.

« Euh, bonjour monsieur, je viens pour combattre... »

Il se lève, s'avance vers nous, et nous fixe.

« Je suis le Major Bob et le champion de Carmin sur Mer. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne parlerez que quand on vous parlera et les premiers et derniers mots qui sortiront de votre sale gueule, ce sera "Chef" tas de punaises ! Est-ce bien clair ?!

- Euh, chef, oui, chef.

- Mon cul, je n'entend rien ! Montrez-moi que vous en avez une paire !

- Chef, oui, Chef ! »

Il est totalement allumé ce mec, il nous a prit pour ses chiens ? Enfin je m'exécute pour pas le froisser, il a pas l'air très commode.

« Si vous ressortez de chez moi, les louloutes, si vous survivez à mon instruction, vous deviendrez une arme, vous deviendrez un prêtre de la mort implorant la guerre ! Mais en attendant ce moment-là, vous êtes du vomi, vous êtes le niveau 0 de la vie sur terre, vous n'êtes même pas humain, bande d'enfoirés ! Vous n'êtes que du branlomane végétatif, des paquets de merde d'amphibiens, de la chiasse ! Parce que je suis une peau de vache, vous me haïrez; mais plus vous me haïrez et mieux vous apprendrez ! Je suis vache mais je suis réglo ! Aucun sectarisme racial ici : je n'ai rien contre les merdeux de Kanto, Johto ou Unys. Ici, vous n'êtes que des vrais connards et j'ai pour consigne de balancer toutes les couilles de loup qui n'ont pas la pointure pour servir ma chère unité ! Tas de punaises, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

- Chef, oui, Chef !

- Mon cul, je n'entend rien !

- Chef, oui, Chef ! »

Il s'avance vers moi.

« Comment tu t'appelles, sac à foutre ?!

- Chef je m'appelle Anthony, Chef !

- Mon cul ! A partir de maintenant, tu t'appelles Garage à bites ! Est-ce que ça te plaît, ce nom-là ?!

- … Chef, oui, Chef »

Quel connard celui-là, je vais me le faire, je vais me le faire.

« Bon, y a quand même un truc que tu vas pas tellement aimer, Garage à bites : C'est pas dit que tes Pokémons survivent après ce combat ! »

CHAMPION BOB VEUT SE BATTRE

CHAMPION BOB ENVOIE VOLTORBE

Un Voltorbe, chouette, je l'avais vu par la fenêtre en regardant un peu le combat de Damien. Mais là j'ai pas envie de jouer, je vais le briser.

« Férosinge, à toi de jouer ! »

Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup utilisé, ça lui fera faire un peu d'exercice.

« Férosinge, Patience »

Mon Férosinge ne bouge pas, et danse sur place.

« Voltorbe, utilise Sonicboom ! »

Mon Férosinge est frappé de plein fouet par l'attaque. Sonicboom, ça me rappelle un truc avec un militaire tiens. Enfin, mon Férosinge ne peut attaquer.

« Voltorbe, Sonicboom ! »

L'attaque touche à nouveau mon Férosinge, qui reste debout, très difficilement.

« Alors Garage à bites, on dirait que c'est mal parti pour ton matricule !

- Chef, j'en serai pas si sur, chef ! »

Mon Férosinge s'avance en courant vers le Voltorbe, et lui met un coup de pied fulgurant, qui dérouille le Voltorbe.

« Quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Garage à bites ?! »

LE VOLTORBE ENNEMI EST K.O

CHAMPION BOB ENVOIE ELEKTEK

Alors là ça pue, mais beaucoup …

« Férosinge, utilise Patience ! »

Mon Pokémon semble gravement blessé …

« Elektek, utilise Poing-Eclair ! »

Le Pokémon du champion fonce à toute vitesse, et assène un coup de poing destructeur à mon Férosinge, qui souffre.

FEROSINGE EST K.O

Tu t'es bien battu Férosinge.

« Papilusion, c'est à toi de jouer ! »

« Elektek, Poing-Eclair ! »

Elektek bondit pour atteindre Papilusion, mais le rate de peu.

« Papilusion, utilise Choc Mental ! »

L'attaque touche Elektek. Elle ne lui a rien fait, mais il semble confus, c'est déjà ça de pris.

« Elektek, utilise Poing-Eclair ! »

Mais Elektek se blesse dans sa confusion. En essayant d'attaquer, il rate sa cible et tombe au sol lourdement.

« Bien Papilusion, utilise Para-Spore ! »

La poudre se répand sur Elektek, mais se disperse aussitôt

« Ecoute moi bien gamin, les Pokémon Electriques ne peuvent pas être paralysés ! Tes parents ne t'ont donc rien appris ? Ce sont de sacrés guignols ! »

Mais en quel droit il parle comme ça de mes parents ? Je vais l'éclater lui !

« Elektek, balance un Poing-Eclair ! »

L'attaque touche mon Papilusion, qui tombe au sol.

PAPILUSION EST K.O

Merde, ça fait le deuxième Pokémon qu'il bat.

« Herbizarre, à toi ! »

Je n'ai pas combattu avec mon Pokémon depuis qu'il a évolué, mais je lui fais confiance.

« Herbizarre, lance les Vampigraine ! »

Les graines s'accrochent au Elektek du champion.

« Elektek, utilise Poing-Eclair ! »

Mais dans la confusion, Elektek frappe dans le mur, se blessant.

« Herbizarre, utilise Poudre Toxik ! »

La poudre tombe sur Elektek, qui est à présent empoisonné. Avec ça, je devrais le battre !

« Elektek, Poing-Eclair ! »

Elektek n'est plus confus, et attaque mon Herbizarre, qui prend de sévères dégâts malgré sa résistance aux attaques électriques.

« Herbizarre, Fouet-Lianes ! »

Herbizarre frappe Elektek avec ses lianes, mais … Il est paralysé, comment ?

« Espèce de petit merdeux, il arrive que les Pokémons qui attaquent physiquement les Pokémons Electriques soient paralysés ! C'est la capacité spéciale Statik ! »

Et merde, voilà que mon Herbizarre est paralysé. En face, le Elektek est sous l'effet du poison et de la Vampigraine, mais il semble toujours en pleine forme … Je vais encore être battu …

« Elektek, Poing-Eclair ! »

HERBIZARRE EST K.O

Merde ! Il ne me reste plus qu'un Pokémon …

« Evoli, je te choisis ! »

Mon Evoli semble prêt à en découdre.

« Vas-y Evoli, on va y arriver ! Utilise Jet de Sable ! »

Evoli gratte la terre de l'arène, et projette du sable dans le visage du Elektek ennemi, ce qui baisse sa précision.

« Elektek, explose-le avec Poing-Eclair ! »

Mais Elektek rate totalement son attaque !

« Parfait, Evoli, utilise encore une fois Jet de Sable ! »

Une nouvelle rafale de sable atterri droit dans les yeux d'Elektek.

« Elektek, ressaisis-toi, utilise Poing-Eclair ! »

Quoi ?! Elektek frappe Evoli, qui vole dans les airs. Je saute pour le rattraper, et je m'éclate au sol.

« Garage à bites, il est formellement interdit de toucher son Pokémon pendant un combat !

- Vous avez vu comment vous attaquez ? Je n'ai pas envie de laisser mon Pokémon s'écraser par terre pour une foutu règle à la con !

- Espèce de petite merde, tu es censé m'appeler CHEF ! »

Je ne prête même pas attention à ça... Mon Evoli saute de mes bras, et retourne sur la zone de combat. Il est décidé à gagner ce combat.

« J'ai trouvé le point faible d'Elektek. C'est évident, on le voit quand il attaque. Et j'ai également un atout pour gagner ce combat. Il s'appelle Adaptabilité. La puissance d'une attaque est doublé si elle est du même type que le Pokémon qui l'utilise. Et je compte bien utiliser cette attaque ! Evoli, utilise Retour ! »

C'est une capacité que je décidais de ne pas utiliser, elle n'est pas super connue à Kanto. Mais tant pis. Cette capacité est redoutable lorsque le Pokémon et le dresseur ont acquis un lien fort qui les unis.

L'attaque frappe Elektek, qui tombe au sol. Mais il se relève !

« C'est bien gamin, t'as failli gagner, mais c'est terminé.

- Retour, c'était mon atout. Maintenant, le point faible d'Elektek ! Evoli, Vive-Attaque ! »

Mon Evoli fonce à toute vitesse sur Elektek, et lui assène un violent coup de tête. Mon Pokémon est paralysé suite à ça, mais Elektek est au sol, il ne se relève pas.

LE ELEKTEK ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU CHAMPION BOB

«... Deuxième classe Anthony, repos. »

J'ai gagné ! Je rappelle mon Evoli dans sa Pokéball, et je m'approche de Major Bob. Ce dernier décroche une de ses médailles de guerre, et me la tend.

« C'est bien gentil, mais mon badge ?

- Voici ton badge soldat ! Je considère mes médailles comme de véritables trésors. Ce sont de grandes récompenses pour les grands dresseurs. Je prendrai ma retraite lorsque j'aurai donné toutes ces médailles. Tiens, voilà la tienne. »

Je récupère la médaille, et la range dans la boite à badges.

« La prochaine arène est à Céladopole, tu as toutes tes chances là-bas, mais fais attention, la championne est coriace. »

Une championne ? Intéressant...

« Va soigner tes Pokémon maintenant, ils ont bien combattu. »

Major Bob me fait un salut de militaire, auquel je répond en faisant la même chose.

« Chef, j'espère vous combattre de nouveau, chef ! »

Je sors de l'arène, et je m'avance vers l'arbre, ça va me faire chier. Je commence à escalader, lorsque j'entends

Ω « Par les météores du Ponyta Ailé ! »

Je me retrouve par terre, j'ai pris un gros coup de pied dans le ventre. La raison ? Damien, qui a jugé bon de sauter dans l'arbre les deux pieds en avant.

« Mais t'es con quand tu t'y mets !

Ω - Quoi ? Cet arbre me gonfle !

ω - T'as un Salamèche, crame-le, j'en sais rien !

Ω - Non, c'est tellement plus fun de sauter dedans.

ω - Ouais, enfin fais gaffe. La prochaine fois tu prendras ma technique du Canarticho de Sibérie... »

Damien se relève et m'aide à faire de même, et se dirige vers l'arène. Moi j'ai mon badge, alors je vais au Centre Pokémon. Arrivé là-bas, Jeanne et Serge sont partis, il ne reste que Cassandra.

« Antho ché...

- Arrête ça, tu peux pas m'appeler autrement ? C'est lourd à force.

- Pardon Antho chéri. »

Elle le fait exprès j'espère. Si les QI négatifs n'ont pas encore été démontrés, c'est parce que les scientifiques ne se sont jamais penchés, si je puis dire, sur le CasSandra.

« Cassandra, je vais partir à Céladopole une fois mes Pokémons soignés. Tu préviendras Damien.

- D'accord, Damien voulait aller à Safrania pour voir papa au travail. On te rejoindra après.

- Sans soucis. Précise bien à ton frère que je ne compte pas aller à l'arène sans lui, donc qu'il prenne son temps. Je vais profiter de mon temps libre pour promener un peu avec mes Pokémons à l'air libre. »

Mes Pokémons sont soignés. Je les récupère, et je sors du Centre. Je me rends à la boutique, afin d'acheter quelques objets. 2 Repousses, 2 Super Potions, ainsi que 5 Pokéballs et un Anti-Para. Je compte bien capturer quelques Pokémon. Je pars au nord, direction Safrania. Sur la Route 6, il y a de nombreux dresseurs, je passe donc de façon à ne pas être dérangé. J'entre dans le passage entre la Route 6 et Safrania, lorsque le garde m'interpelle.

« J'ai soif.

- Cool.

- Va me chercher à boire.

- Crève. »

Je sors du bâtiment et j'arrive à Safrania. Cette ville est belle. J'y ai mis les pieds quelques fois, juste pour prendre le train qui mène à Doublonville. D'ailleurs, je suis bien tenté de le prendre maintenant, j'en ai pour une heure de trajet depuis qu'ils ont mis ce nouveau train à super grande vitesse. Mais je ne préfère pas y aller maintenant. Je passe près de la Sylphe SARL, et je crois voir le père de Damien accompagné de deux scientifiques. Tiens, j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir vu l'un deux. Enfin de loin, difficile à dire. Je me rends à l'ouest de la ville, où se trouve le passage qui mène à la Route 7. Je rentre, et un garde m'appelle.

« Eh toi, j'ai soif.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à gratter ?

- Va me chercher à boire.

- Suce mon doigt. »

Ils me gonflent ces cons ! Je sors, et je me retrouve sur la Route 7. Je vois le Centre Commercial de Céladopole au loin, il est super haut ! Sur cette route, il y a également le souterrain qui mène à la Route 8, à l'est de Safrania et à l'ouest de Lavanville. Je m'aventure dans les hautes herbes, bien décidé à capturer un nouveau Pokémon.

UN MIAOUSS SAUVAGE APPARAIT

Pitié non … Pas ça …

« Férosinge, go ! Utilise Balayage ! »

LE MIAOUSS SAUVAGE EST K.O

J'espère ne pas tomber sur un autre Pokémon comme ça, ou je me pends.

UN CANINOS SAUVAGE APPARAIT

Alors lui, il est cool ! Il me le faut !

« Evoli, en avant, et utilise Vive-Attaque ! »

Le Caninos utilise Flammèche, mais l'attaque passe à côté d'Evoli.

« Evoli, reviens. Papilusion, à toi, utilise Para-Spore ! »

Papilusion sort de sa Pokéball et envoie sa Para-Spore, qui paralyse le Caninos ennemi. Parfait ! Je lance ma Pokéball, 1, 2 et …

MINCE, ÇA Y ÉTAIT PRESQUE !

Je l'ai raté !

« Papilusion, Choc Mental ! »

L'attaque touche Caninos, qui semble blessé. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Je lance ma Pokéball, 1, 2, et 3 !

ET HOP, CANINOS EST ATTRAPÉ

Cool, me voilà avec un 5e Pokémon dans mon équipe ! J'utilise l'Anti-Para que j'ai acheté à Carmin sur Mer, ainsi qu'une Super Potion afin de soigner Caninos. Je décide à présent d'entraîner mes Pokémons dans les hautes herbes. Il y a des Mystherbe, des Roucool, des Miaouss, et d'autres Pokémons, que je bats. Une fois que j'ai bien combattu, je me rends à Céladopole, et au Centre Pokémon en premier lieu. Une fois mes Pokémons soignés, je sors du Centre. La ville est vraiment magnifique, il y a des fleurs partout, elles produisent une multitude de parfums différents. Comme je suis seul à Céladopole, je vais en profiter pour aller au Casino, ainsi qu'au Centre commercial. J'irai même voir la boutique consacrée aux plantes, c'est une amie à maman qui y travaille.

ANTHONY SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	8. Céladopole, me voilà !

ANTHONY CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES: 3 POKEDEX: 8

Herbizarre nv. 19, Evoli nv.17, Férosinge nv. 17, Papilusion nv. 18, Caninos nv. 18

Je suis à Céladopole, seul. Damien est resté à Carmin sur Mer pour son combat contre le champion. Il va ensuite à Safrania voir son père avec sa sœur. Ça fait du bien un peu de tranquillité parfois. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et les fleurs sentent bon. Si c'est pas chouette tout ça. J'ai envie d'aller au casino tiens, pour jouer un peu. Avec ma chance légendaire, je vais devenir millionnaire. Je me mets en route pour le casino, lorsque je vois deux gamins se disputer.

« Non, c'est moi qui l'ai vu en premier !

- Non c'est moi je te dis !

- Menteur !

- Oh les nains, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Monsieur, c'est lui, il dit qu'il est le premier à avoir vu le billet par terre ! »

Je m'approche du billet, je le ramasse et je le range dans ma poche.

« Problème réglé, tirez-vous.

- Mais monsieur ! C'est pas juste !

- Écoute gamin, je viens de Bourg Palette, à pieds. Je me trimballe mon voisin aimable comme une porte de prison et sa sœur dont le Q.I atteint à peine les deux chiffres. Alors viens pas me parler d'injustice ou j'te fourre la tête dans le sol. »

Les gamins se tirent en pleurant, tandis que je continue ma route. Me voici devant le casino. Y a pas à dire, il en jette. Je rentre, et je vois plein de gens agglutinés à leurs machines à sous. On dirait des Dardargnan devant un pot de miel. Je me rends au comptoir afin d'acheter des jetons.

« B'jour, j'voudrais des jetons.

- Bien sur. C'est 1000 Pokédollars les 50 jetons, ou 10000 les 500.

- Keua ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ça coûte une blinde vos conneries !

- C'est pas moi qui décide des prix monsieur …

- Mais j'en ai rien à secouer, fais-moi descendre le patron avant que j'm'énèrve !

- Monsieur, le patron n'est pas là. Prenez ces 50 jetons, et par pitié, arrêtez de crier, vous faites peur aux clients.

- Ouais, merci. »

Bon, les clients me prennent pour un timbré, mais au moins, j'ai eu des jetons gratuits. Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? Des jetons par terre... Si j'avais regardé au sol plus tôt, ça m'aurait évité de passer pour un taré. Je m'assois à une machine, et je remarque qu'il y a des clés sur la fente. L'homme de la machine voisine s'adresse à moi

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas vous asseoir ici, la machine est réservée.

- Y a pas de panneau.

- Monsieur, les clés sur la fente pour les jetons signifie que la personne est partie chercher quelque chose, et qu'elle va revenir d'ici peu.

- Je pense pas que la personne revienne. De 1, la clé est rouillée. De 2, regardez le porte-clé, cette usine de Pokéball est fermée depuis 40 ans minimum. De 3, laisse-moi jouer tranquillement avant que j'te fasse bouffer les jetons par le trou du ... »

A ce moment là, une jeune femme me tape sur l'épaule.

« Monsieur, voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Vodka Martini, au shaker et pas à la cuiller.

- Nous ne servons pas d'alcool ici monsieur.

- Un Soda Cool alors.

- Nous n'avons plus de Soda Cool en stock.

- … Va pour un verre de flotte.

- Eau fraîche ou tempérée ?

- Amène-moi de l'eau, femme ! »

C'est quoi ce casino de tanches ? J'insère mes jetons dans la machine, et me voilà parti. J'enchaîne perte de jetons sur perte de jetons, ça commence sérieusement à me gaver. Il me reste que 8 jetons sur les 150 que j'avais au départ. Oh, un 7 ! Oh, un deuxième ! Oh, 3 7 ! Ce bonhomme ! Azy la machine, fais péter la monnaie ! Je continue à jouer, et j'enchaîne les triples 7 ! Une petite foule s'est installée derrière moi. J'ai pu repérer deux-trois demoiselles plutôt charmantes. L'une d'elle me regarde beaucoup depuis tout à l'heure. Elle s'approche de moi et me dit

« Fais encore un Triple 7, et ma copine là-bas t'épouse.

- Celle avec le haut vert là ?

- Non non, pas elle, celle de derrière. Sam', arrête de te cacher ! »

Sa deuxième amie sort, et... Elle est immonde ! J'ai vomi intérieurement ! Il faut que j'me casse là, et vite.

« Alors, tu la joues cette partie ?

- Non, en fait euh je peux pas, faut que je parte. Euh, j'ai quelque chose sur le feu qui sonne à la porte, salut ! »

Je prends soin de ranger mes jetons, et je file en courant hors du casino, en prenant soin de piquer le seau de jetons d'une vieille dame au passage. Je suis hors du casino, avec mes jetons. Je dois en avoir au moins 9000 ! Je passe la porte à côté, c'est là où je peux échanger les jetons contre des prix.

« Salut les blaireaux, j'ai tout plein de fric à vous filer.

- Certainement monsieur, que voulez-vous ? Une CT, un objet, un Pokémon ?

- Quoi ? J'peux avoir un Pokémon ? C'est pas un peu illégal ça ? Chez moi ça s'appelle du trafic... Mais c'est pas grave, fais voir ce que t'as. »

L'homme me montre les différents Pokémons que je peux obtenir.

« Abra, pour 250 jetons.

- Pourri.

- Rondoudou, pour 750 jetons.

- Gay.

- Evoli, pour 2500 jetons.

- J'ai déjà.

- Metamorph, pour 7500 jetons.

- Immonde.

- Et Porygon, pour 9999 jetons.

- Trop cher. »

Je passe devant une gamine qui regarde un magazine sur les Pokémons.

« Hé monsieur, t'as des Pokémons ?

- Yes.

- Trop cool, tu es dresseur ?

- Yes.

- Tes Pokémons ils sont forts ?

- Yes.

- Moi aussi je veux avoir des Pokémons, mais j'arrive pas à les attraper toute seule. »

Je les connais ces gamines, je sais ce qu'elle a en tête. Non, je n'irai pas avec elle capturer un Pokémon.

« Je sais. Attends-moi ici. »

Je retourne au comptoir, et je demande 3 Pokémons avec mes jetons. Je retourne vers la petite, et je lui tend les 3 Pokéballs.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. 3 Pokémons. Abra, Rondoudou, et Evoli. Soit gentille avec eux.

- Pour de vrai monsieur ? Tu me les donnes pour de vrai ?

- Bien sur. Allez, va jouer avec eux.

- Trop cool, je vais aller les montrer à maman, elle va être contente ! Dis, tu veux venir voir maman avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas, j'ai rien d'autre à faire après tout... »

La gamine m'attrape la main, toute contente, et m'amène en direction de sa maison. Nous marchons dans Céladopole, quand un agent de la police s'approche.

« Dis-donc monsieur, que faites-vous avec cette petite ?

- Je la raccompagne voir sa mère.

- C'est vrai monsieur l'agent, il est gentil, il m'a donné 3 Pokémons, et maintenant je l'amène à ma maison.

- Faites quand même attention, je vous ai à l'oeil. »

Elle a bien failli me foutre dans la mouise cette môme. Nous arrivons devant la boutique de l'amie de ma chère mère, je décide de m'arrêter.

« Je vais rentrer dans ce magasin, j'ai une amie à ma mère qui travaille ici, tu viens ?

- Bien sur que je viens, c'est maman la chef du magasin ! Ma maison est juste là, regarde ! »

Hein ? Cette gamine serait la fille d'Erika ? Nous rentrons dans le magasin, une femme se tient debout, elle coupe des bonzaï.

« Maman, maman, ce monsieur m'a donné des Pokémons !

- Très bien chérie ! Mais... Anthony, c'est toi ?

- Salut Erika.

- T'as grandi dis-donc ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu choper le badge de Céladopole. Maman m'a raconté que tu étais championne à une époque.

- C'est vrai, j'étais championne. Mais c'était trop de travail. Maintenant je m'occupe de ma fille, et je consacre beaucoup de temps à l'arrangement floral, ça me détend.

- Ces fleurs sont super belles, tu fais du bon travail. Mais je veux savoir ce que tu sais faire d'autre.

- Les fleurs t'intéressent ?

- Oui, mais...

- Je fais également du parfum, je me sers de mes Pokémons Plante pour la confection de fragrances. C'est un travail de fou, il faut trouver les bonnes doses, savoir tout mélanger comme il faut, c'est du gros boulot ! »

Erika, en voyant que je veux parler, s'arrête.

« Je parlais pas de ça à vrai dire. C'est très intéressant, mais...

- Ah je vois, tu parlais de combat ? Lulu, va chercher mes Pokémons s'il te plait. Anthony, suis-moi, on va dans la serre.»

La fille d'Erika arrive avec deux Pokéballs, et les donne à sa mère, qui la remercie.

« Prêt Anthony ? Je vais te dérouiller.

- J'demande à voir. »

MAITRESSE IKEBANA ERIKA VEUT SE BATTRE

MAITRESSE IKEBANA ERIKA ENVOIE SAQUEDENEU

Un Saquedeneu, Dieu que c'est laid.

« Papilusion, à toi de jouer ! »

Saquedeneu étant de type Plante, mon Papilusion possède une double résistance à ce type. De plus, j'ai une nouvelle attaque pour battre facilement le Pokémon d'Erika.

« Papilusion, utilise Tornade ! »

Mon Pokémon crée une petite bourrasque, qui se transforme en mini tornade et fonce droit sur Saquedeneu, qui tombe K.O

COUP CRITIQUE

LE SAQUEDENEU ENNEMI EST K.O

MAITRESSE IKEBANA ERIKA ENVOIE BOUSTIFLOR

Ah, ça devient un peu plus dur, mais rien de bien méchant. J'ai envie de tester mon nouveau Pokémon.

« Papilusion, reviens. Caninos, à toi de jouer ! »

Mon Pokémon sort de sa Pokéball et est décidé à se battre. Je sors mon Pokédex afin d'avoir des renseignements sur lui.

« _Caninos, Pokémon de type Feu. Evolue en Arcanin au contact d'une Pierre Feu. Ses attaques apprises pour le moment sont Flammèche, Hurlement, Morsure, Flair, Groz'Yeux _»

Il évolue avec une Pierre Feu ? Tiens donc. J'ai encore celle de Damien, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lui donner. Il ne sait pas que je l'ai, alors il m'en voudra pas si je m'en sers... Mais non, j'ai un minimum de bon sens. En revanche, c'est pas dit que cet espèce d'escroc ne le fasse pas.

« Caninos, utilise Flammèche ! »

Des petites flammes s'échappent de la gueule de Caninos, qui touchent le Boustiflor d'Erika.

« Boustiflor, attaque Acide ! »

Boustiflor crache un jet d'acide, qui tombe sur Caninos. Cette attaque semble le blesser.

« Et oui Anthony, Acide peut baisser la Défense de ton Pokémon. Ton Caninos est plus vulnérable à présent. »

Vas-y parle. T'es bien gentille et fort charmante, mais en combat Pokémon, seule la technique compte. Et comme j'ai pas trop de technique, j'y vais à la zob.

« Caninos, Flammèche ! »

Les flammes touchent Boustiflor, qui commence à prendre feu.

« Et oui Erika, Flammèche peut brûler ton Pokémon. Ton Boustiflor est entrain de cramer à petit feu, si j'puis dire. »

« Boustiflor, utilise Acide de nouveau ! »

L'attaque touche mon Caninos, qui ne semble pas dans son état normal. Cependant, il me montre qu'il est encore capable de se battre.

« Très bien, Caninos, lance Flammèche une dernière fois ! »

Boustiflor est touché, c'est terminé.

LE BOUSTIFLOR ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU MAITRESSE IKEBANA ERIKA

« Me voilà fanée »

Cool, j'ai battu une ancienne championne, c'est pas rien.

« Bien joué Anthony. Je me suis un peu rouillée avec le temps. Mais tu verras, la championne actuelle est beaucoup plus forte que moi.

- C'est vrai Anthony, Violette est trop forte !

- Tant mieux, c'est motivant de se battre contre de puissants adversaires. Mais je gagnerai, je le sais. Mesdemoiselles si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller faire un tour au Centre Pokémon, ensuite j'irai au Centre Commercial.

- Trop cool ! Je peux venir avec toi Anthony ?

- Lulu enfin, tu vas pas déranger Anthony !

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Elle est sage. Ça me permettra de lui apprendre des choses sur les combats Pokémons, même si je suis moins expérimenté que toi.

- D'accord, si ça ne te dérange pas. Soit sage Lulu, attention. »

Je sors du magasin avec Lulu, et nous nous rendons au Centre Pokémon. Arrivé là-bas, je fais soigner mes Pokémons. Pendant ce temps, Lulu est assise devant les magazines, elle en tient un.

« Anthony viens voir, ça parle d'un monsieur qui connaît les Evoli !

- Oui, c'est Léo. Il est très gentil. Tu savais qu'Evoli avait plusieurs évolutions ? Il peut évoluer grâce à des pierres spéciales, je vais t'en montrer une. »

Je fouille dans mon sac, et je sors ma Pierre Eau.

« Tu vois, ça peut faire évoluer Evoli ça. Mais il faut bien choisir, car elles sont très très rares !

- Ben non, ils en vendent au Centre Commercial. Maman en achète pour ses Pokémons Plante

- Ah bon ? Il m'a dit que c'était rare pourtant. J'ai l'air bête maintenant. »

Une fois mes Pokémons soignés, nous décidons de partir au Centre Commercial. La ville est vraiment très jolie. C'est Erika qui s'occupe des plantes ici, elle fait du sacré bon boulot, y a pas à dire. Je devrais peut-être envoyer des fleurs à Jeanne, ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir. Lulu me parle, elle me raconte qu'elle va devenir dresseuse, comme sa mère. Nous arrivons au Centre Commercial. Je pousse la porte, lorsque j'entends derrière moi

« Grand frère, c'est lui qui m'a racketté ! »

Je me retourne, et je vois un mec qui arrive, pas content du tout. Enfin il fait un peu de la peine, il fait à peine 1m70.

« Azy c'est toi t'as chouré le fric de mon frère ?

- Le billet était par terre, je l'ai ramassé. Fallait être plus rapide.

- Azy il m'a dit que tu l'avais tapé !

- Non non. Toi en revanche si tu te casses pas maintenant, ça risque d'être différent.

- Azy l'autre il croit qu'il fait peur, t'es un comique toi. On va s'faire un combat. »

Je commence à sortir mes Pokéball, lorsqu'il rigole.

« Azy il est fou lui, pas un combat Pokémon, un combat avec nos poings.

- T'es sur de toi ? Non parce que c'est pas dit que tu t'en sortes indemne. Après c'est toi qui voit, si tu veux prendre une droite, suffit de demander.

- Mais azy on s'bat ! »

Ni une ni deux, je lui colle mon poing dans la figure. Il s'écroule au sol et se tient le visage.

« Alors, t'es sur de vouloir te battre ?

- Azy on va s'faire un combat Pokémon... »

RACAILLE MATHEO VEUT SE BATTRE

RACAILLE MATHEO ENVOIE MACHOC

Je mets la main sur ma Pokéball, lorsque je me retourne et je vois Lulu qui joue avec des cailloux.

« Lulu, viens voir ici deux secondes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu vas te battre contre le guignol.

- Mais, je suis pas forte, il va me battre.

- Mais non, je suis là pour t'aider. Puis si tu perds c'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et au pire des cas, je le dérouille derrière.

- D'accord, je vais essayer. »

L'adversaire de Lulu se marre comme un idiot

« Ahah c'est qu'une gamine, elle est toute naze ! »

Je lui montre mon poing, il se tait.

Lulu sélectionne une de ses Pokéball. Ne connaissant pas le Pokémon à l'intérieur, elle l'envoie. Et c'est son Rondoudou qui sort.

« Oh, il est trop chou ! Merci Anthony de me l'avoir donné ! »

Chou, c'est pas le terme que j'emploierai. Un Pokémon qui ressemble à une boule rose avec deux gros yeux super flippants, c'est pas trop mon truc. J'imagine bien Damien avec ce Pokémon, ça lui irai à ravir. Enfin c'est pas trop son genre de Pokémon ça, à mon envie il attrapera jamais de Rondoudou. Lulu, ne sachant pas quoi faire, me regarde et me demande de venir.

« Je connais pas ses attaques moi, aide-moi.

- Tiens, prends mon Pokédex, il te dit les attaques de ton Pokémon.

- Bien, on va essayer euuh, Boul'Armure »

Le Rondoudou de Lulu se replie sur lui-même, augmentant ainsi sa Défense.

« Machoc, Balayage wesh ! »

Le Machoc ennemi s'approche de Rondoudou, et lui met un coup de pied. Rondoudou semble en mauvaise posture.

« Maintenant, je vais essayer Berceuse. »

Le Rondoudou se met à chanter, ce qui endort le Machoc adverse.

« Parfait Lulu, change de Pokémon à présent, Rondoudou s'est bien battu, mais il a mal.

- Très bien, je vais envoyer... toi ! »

Lulu envoie sa Pokéball, et c'est Abra qui apparaît. Le Machoc dort toujours.

« Euh Abra, tu vas utiliser Puissance Cachée. »

Abra s'entoure d'une aura verte, et attaque le Machoc ennemi. La Puissance Cachée d'Abra semble être de type Plante, comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses. C'est la fille d'Erika, un autre type m'aurait étonné.

« Maintenant Lulu, change de Pokémon, pour tous les essayer.

- D'accord Anthony. Abra, rentre dans ta Pokéball, c'était bien ! Evoli, à toi ! »

Le Evoli de Lulu est prêt à combattre.

« Evoli, tu vas utiliser Vive Attaque ! »

Evoli fonce sur Machoc, qui tombe K.O

DRESSEUSE LULU A GAGNÉ

RACAILLE MATHEO N'A PLUS DE POKEMON EN FORME

Je vois dans le regarde de Mathéo qu'il a les boules. En même temps, se faire démonter par une gamine de 8 ans qui n'a jamais combattu, c'est moche. Lulu s'approche et me rend mon Pokédex.

« Merci Anthony, c'était trop cool ! Je vais faire plein de combat, et je vais devenir super forte ! Et puis un jour je me battrai contre toi !

- Si tu veux, ça sera avec plaisir. »

D'un coup, la Pokéball d'Abra s'ouvre, et le Pokémon apparaît. Il se met à briller, et Lulu s'inquiète.

« Anthony, pourquoi il est sorti ? Pourquoi il brille ?

- C'est rien, il est entrain d'évoluer. Les Pokémons changent de forme et deviennent plus forts.

- C'est vrai ? C'est pour ça que le Chétiflor de maman avait disparu en fait.

- Oui, c'est devenu le Boustiflor que tu as vu tout à l'heure. »

Lulu, toute contente de son Kadabra, lui fait un énorme câlin, puis le rappelle dans sa Pokéball.

Nous décidons de rentrer dans le Centre Commercial. Il est très haut, i étages depuis qu'ils l'ont reconstruit. Lulu m'attrape par la main et court au premier étage.

« Anthony, regarde ces poupées Pokémon, elles sont pas trop choupi ?

- Si, si. Tiens, y a toute la famille d'Evoli regarde ! »

Tout la famille d'Evoli est posée sur une étagère. Les poupées sont très jolies. Une pancarte est posée à côté, indiquant l'arrivée prochaine de la poupée Nymphali. C'est donc lui Nymphali, il est un peu flippant avec ses gros yeux bleus. Lulu est subjuguée par les poupées.

« Alors Lulu, c'est lequel ton préféré ?

- Aquali est trop chou, et Pyroli aussi. Mais je veux être comme maman, alors je veux un Phyllali. Quand je serai grande j'en aurai un. »

Pendant que Lulu regarde les poupées, je vais demander à une vendeuse les différents produits vendus à chaque étage. Les objets de soin et objets de capture sont au 2e, les objets de boost au 3e, Les CT au 4, les Pierres au 5e, les lettres et les boissons au 6e, ainsi que la plantation de baies sur le toit. Une fois que Lulu a regardé les poupées, je me rends au 5e étage, afin de voir les Pierres Évolutives. Les Pierres sont exposées dans une vitrine. Il y a des Pierres Feu, Plante, Eau, Foudre et Lune. Une petite affiche est collée, elle propose un aperçu des Pokémons pouvant évoluer avec des Pierres.

« Pierre Feu : Goupix, Caninos, Evoli, Flamajou »

« Pierre Eau : Têtarte, Kokiyas, Stari, Evoli, Lombre, Flotajou »

« Pierre Plante : Ortide, Boustiflor, Noeunoeuf, Pifeuil, Feuillajou »

« Pierre Foudre : Lampéroie, Evoli, Pi... »

Tiens, le nom du Pokémon est gribouillé.

« Pierre Lune : Nidorina, Nidorino, Mélofée, Rondoudou, Skitty, Munna »

Lulu a vu la Pierre Lune.

« Trop bien, Rondoudou peut évoluer avec une Pierre Lune ! Je demanderai à maman de me l'acheter !

- Je vais te l'acheter va. »

Je sors l'argent, et je donne la Pierre Lune à Lulu. Elle me remercie, et elle est toute contente. Elle fait sortir son Rondoudou, et lui tend la Pierre. Rondoudou change de forme et évolue en Grodoudou.

« Trop cool, il est trop mignon ! Je l'aime trop ! »

Lulu fait un câlin à Grodoudou, et le rappelle dans la Pokéball. J'en profite pour acheter une Pierre Feu, pour plus tard. Je ne veux pas utiliser celle de Damien. Nous décidons de partir du Centre Commercial, mais j'en profite pour m'arrêter au 4e étage afin de voir les CT proposées.

« CT 13 : Laser Glace »

« CT 18 : Riposte »

« CT 19 : Giga-Sangsue »

« CT 24 : Tonnerre »

« CT 35 : Lance-Flammes »

« CT 36 : Bomb-Beurk »

Beaucoup de ces CT peuvent m'être utiles. J'achète donc la CT 18 pour Férosinge, la 19 et 36 pour Herbizarre, ainsi que la 35 pour Caninos. J'ai plein d'objets, mais bientôt plus une thune.

Je sors du Centre Commercial avec Lulu, et je la raccompagne chez elle. Elle raconte tout ses exploits à sa mère, qui est fière d'elle. Lulu décide alors de lui montrer ses Pokémons. Grodoudou, Kadabra et Evoli sont hors de leurs Pokéballs, alors je décide d'en faire autant avec les miens. Herbizarre, Férosinge, Evoli, Papilusion et Caninos vont alors jouer avec les Pokémons de Lulu et Erika, pendant que je bois mon thé.

« Je te remercie de t'être occupé de Lulu, c'est gentil de ta part.

- Mais ça m'a fait plaisir, puis elle apprend très vite. Je vais y aller, mon ami devrait pas tarder à me rejoindre.

- Ah, tu voyages accompagné ? Damien je suppose.

- Tu te rappelles de lui ? Il est gentil, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant parfois.

- Je l'ai vu une fois, quand j'étais venu voir ta mère à Bourg Palette. Ça doit bien faire 5 ans. Il faisait le pitre, à bouger ses bras n'importe comment, à parler d'un météore de Ponyta.

- Ouais, ça a pas changé ça... »

Après avoir bien discuter, je rappelle mes Pokémons, et je quitte la maison d'Erika. Lulu vient me faire un câlin.

« Quand tu seras à l'arène, bats Violette. Elle est forte, mais être championne l'ennuie, elle n'a jamais d'adversaires forts. Elle rentre jamais à la maison en plus, c'est trop nul !

- Lulu, Violette c'est ta sœur, j'ai juste ?

- Oui, ma grande sœur, elle a 16 ans.

- Je la battrai, et je lui dirai que tu lui manques. »

Erika et Lulu me remercient, tandis que je m'éloigne de la maison. En arrivant près du Centre Pokémon, je recroise Mathéo, avec son petit frère et des amis. Il me fixe du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Tu veux que je t'en remette une ?

- Azy viens, j'ai pris les Pokémons de mon grand frère, je vais battre la gamine.

- Dommage, y a que moi ici. Ramène toi. »

RACAILLE MATHEO VEUT SE BATTRE

RACAILLE MATHEO ENVOIE MACHOC

Bon, ça part mal pour lui je pense.

« Caninos, en avant ! »

Mon Caninos est prêt à se battre, et je compte bien utiliser sa nouvelle attaque !

« Machoc, utilise Balayage ! »

Machoc met un grand coup de pied dans mon Caninos, qui grogne de douleur et de rage.

« Caninos, utilise Lance-Flammes ! »

Un torrent de flammes s'abat sur Machoc, qui se retrouve brûlé, et K.O

LE MACHOC ENNEMI EST K.O

RACAILLE MATHEO ENVOIE RHINOCORNE

Ah oui, c'est pas rien. Mon Caninos s'est bien battu, je le rappelle. J'ai une nouvelle technique à tester, ça va être drôle.

« Férosinge, à toi de jouer ! »

« Rhinocorne, utilise Bélier ! »

Le Rhinocorne frappe de plein fouet mon Férosinge, qui tient à peine sur ses deux jambes. L'attaque l'a bien affaibli. J'espère qu'il a assez de ressources pour attaquer.

« Férosinge, utilise Riposte ! »

Mon Férosinge se rue sur le Rhinocorne adverse, et le fracasse à coup de poing.

LE RHINOCORNE ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU RACAILLE MATHEO

« Azy c'est pourri wesh »

Il va vers un de ses potes, récupère une bouteille pleine et me la donne.

« Azy c'est pour m'excuser, prends ça. »

Je prends la bouteille. Je vois que l'un des mecs a sa braguette ouverte. Ok, j'ai compris, je vais pas boire ça. Je vois le groupe partir en rigolant, tout fiers de leur tentative de blague foireuse. La bouteille en main, je me dirige vers le passage entre Céladopole et Safrania. Le garde à l'intérieur me parle.

« J'ai soif.

- Tenez, c'est pour vous. »

Il prend la bouteille, et je retourne à Céladopole. Je le vois boire, et je l'entend m'insulter. Ça t'apprendra à emmerder les voyageurs, blaireau. Je vais à présent au Centre Pokémon pour faire soigner mes Pokémons. Pendant qu'ils se font soigner, je décide de me rendre sur une borne de téléphone.

« Professeur Blue à l'appareil.

- Prof, c'est Anthony. Vous vous portez bien ?

- Ah, toi, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'aille bien ?

- Vous avez raison, j'en ai rien à carrer de vous. Je vous appelle juste pour vous dire que j'ai 3 badges. Je compte bien tous les avoir. Et une fois que je les aurai, j'irai à la Ligue. Et je deviendrai le Maître. Je le serai plus longtemps que vous. En même temps, j'aurai pas de mal à battre votre superbe record. C'était combien déjà ? 15 minutes non ? Une fois que je serai resté Maître pour un petit moment, car je compte pas faire ça toute ma vie, vous savez ce que je ferai ? Je deviendrai le dresseur le plus puissant. Et je peux vous affirmer que ce que mon père vous a mis dans votre jeunesse, c'était que dalle à côté de la peignée que je vous mettrai.

- Pas besoin d'être Maître. Viens au labo quand t'auras 8 badges, et je saurai si t'as la carrure pour aller à la Ligue. Au passage, on m'a informé de ton abandon face à la championne d'Azuria. Abandonner c'est un truc de minable. Hein minable ?

- Profitez bien, je vous briserai, vous et vos Pokémons. Vous faire battre par deux membres de la même famille, ça doit être moche non ? Et puis même si vous me battez, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ? Rien, vous serez toujours l'éternel numéro 2. M'avoir donné un Pokémon a sûrement été votre deuxième plus grande erreur. La première étant d'avoir croisé le chemin de mon père. Sur ce, je vous laisse travailler. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale con, mais vous restez tout de même un grand chercheur. »

Après ce coup de fil, je me retourne, Cassandra est là. Elle est avec un mec bizarre. Il a une coupe digne d'un manga... Mais c'est Damien ! Oh la vache cette tronche... Bon, il est enfin là, on va enfin pouvoir aller remporter notre 4e badge !

ANTHONY SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	9. Flower Power !

ANTHONY CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES: 3 POKEDEX: 8

Herbizarre nv. 19, Evoli nv.17, Férosinge nv. 19, Papilusion nv. 19, Caninos nv. 21

Damien et Cassandra viennent d'arriver à Céladopole. La première chose que Cassandra fait, c'est me serrer dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je te fais un câlin, tu m'as manqué !

- On s'est séparés à peine 5 heures.

- C'est trop ! »

Elle commence déjà à me gonfler, record. Damien est entrain de sourire. Je sais pas si c'est sa sœur qui lui fait pitié, ou bien s'il se fout de moi. Le connaissant, les deux. Damien sort du Centre Pokémon, et je le suis. A peine sorti, je vois Lulu qui court vers moi.

« Antho, maman m'a dit de venir te donner ça. »

Elle me tend une enveloppe.

« C'est de l'argent, maman rembourse les objets que tu m'as acheté.

- Lulu, c'est pas grave, garde cet argent. »

Je vois Damien qui regarde l'enveloppe, comme s'il essayait de la voler du regard. Il s'approche de moi et me demande.

Ω « C'est qui cette gamine ?

ω - C'est la fille d'Erika, tu sais, l'amie à ma mère qui fait de l'arrangement floral.

Ω - Ah ouais, elle. T'en as pas marre de traîner avec des gamines ?

ω - Un problème peut-être, tu veux qu'on règle ça comme des hommes ?

Ω - Si ça peut t'amuser. »

J'attrape Damien par le col, lorsque Cassandra s'interpose entre nous.

« Vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des enfants ? Vous allez régler ça en combat Pokémon. Enfin NOUS allons régler ça. Petite, tu as des Pokémons ?

- Oui, c'est Antho qui me les a donnés

- Et en plus il leur fait des cadeaux. De mieux en mieux. »

Je pousse Cassandra et je plaque Damien contre le mur. J'ai tellement envie de lui mettre un coup de tête, mais je le lâche et je me place pour le combat.

« Cassandra, je sens que t'as une idée. Balance, et vite.

- On va faire un combat en équipe. Et tu seras avec moi Antho chéri.

- Non, bah non. C'est du 2 contre 1 là.

- Arrête, j'ai progressé depuis la dernière fois. Puis Damien m'a échangé un Pokémon trop chou, on va se battre à tes côtés. »

Super, former une équipe avec cette grande cruche. Lulu se place à côté de Damien, qui lui parle. Etrange, d'habitude il veut les frapper.

« Alors petite, t'es forte ?

- Ouiiii, les Pokémons que j'ai sont trop forts, et trop mignons. »

DRESSEURS DAMIEN ET LULU VEULENT SE BATTRE

DRESSEURS DAMIEN ET LULU ENVOIENT GOUPIX ET KADABRA

Ah, Damien a un Goupix ? J'ai aussi un nouveau Pokémon que je compte bien utiliser. Lulu a envoyé son Kadabra. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en action, mais je me méfie de lui, il a l'air sacrément puissant.

« Caninos, en avant ! »

C'est au tour de Cassandra d'envoyer son Pokémon.

« Allez Rondoudou, on y va ! »

Oh pitié, pas ça. Mais attends, elle a bien dit que Damien lui avait échangé ce Pokémon ? Donc il a capturé un Rondoudou ?! Pauvre mec... Tant pis, on va faire avec.

« Goupix, Vive-Attaque sur Rondoudou ! »

Le Goupix de Damien fonce à toute vitesse sur Rondoudou, et le met K.O d'un seul coup.

LE RONDOUDOU DE CASSANDRA EST K.O

Bon, bah je crois qu'on va perdre.

« Kadabra, utilise Puissance Cachée ! »

La Puissance Cachée de Kadabra étant de type Plante, elle ne fait pas beaucoup de dégâts à mon Caninos.

« Caninos, utilise Morsure sur Kadabra ! »

Caninos court et mord violemment le Kadabra de Lulu, qui tombe K.O

COUP CRITIQUE

LE KADABRA DE LULU EST K.O

Il ne reste que Goupix et Caninos. Alors que Damien s'apprête à attaquer, 4 membres de la Team Rocket débarquent.

« Ce sont eux ! Les gamins du chef de la Sylphe ! »

Damien rappelle alors son Goupix, et je fais de même avec Caninos.

Cassandra s'avance vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qu'on se batte ?

- Tu me fais rire gamine, sort donc tes Pokémons. »

Le combat entre le membre de la Team Rocket et Cassandra débute. Honnêtement, Cassandra n'a aucune chance. Son Rondoudou est trop faible, et le membre de la Team Rocket a envoyé un Machopeur. En une attaque, Rondoudou est au tapis. Il ne se relève même pas, et ne peut pas rentrer dans sa Pokéball.

« Une victime de plus. T'as de la chance merdeuse, il a survécu. C'est très rare, tu devrais être heureuse. Machopeur, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Le Machopeur s'avance alors vers Rondoudou, et lui porte une nouvelle attaque, alors que le combat est terminé. Quel espèce d'enfoiré ! Cassandra est en pleurs, elle ne peut rien faire. Damien envoie alors tout ses Pokémons, Lulu et moi faisons de même. Damien ordonne à son Roucoups d'utiliser Jet de Sable sur le Machopeur, tandis que le Kadabra de Lulu et mon Papilusion utilisent un Choc Mental. J'ordonne ensuite à mon Evoli d'utiliser Jet de Sable sur les 3 autres membres de la Team Rocket, afin qu'ils n'interviennent pas. Machopeur finit par arrêter de frapper Rondoudou, et attrape Roucoups par la gorge.

« Ectoplasma, utilise Psyko ! »

Une vague psychique fait voler le Machopeur, qui s'éclate une centaine de mètres plus loin. J'ai déjà vu ce Ectoplasma. C'est celui de l'homme aux cheveux rouges de Carmin sur Mer.

« Je vous avais prévenu. Ectoplasma, utilise Hypnose ! »

Les 4 membres Rocket s'endorment.

« Utilise à présent Dévorêve ! »

Ils semblent avoir un sommeil agité, et semblent beaucoup souffrir. Ce dresseur a ordonné à son Pokémon de faire du mal à des humains... En tant normal, j'aurai trouvé ça totalement ignoble. Une petite partie de moi trouve que c'est toujours le cas. Mais au fond, ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritent.

« Encore toi, on s'est vus à Carmin sur Mer. La Team Rocket en a après toi on dirait.

- Je ne pense pas. Ils ciblent plutôt mes deux amis là-bas. »

Damien est avec sa sœur, toujours en pleurs. Rondoudou ne bouge toujours pas.

« Je vois. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le Machopeur de ce dresseur s'attaque à des Pokémons de cette façon. Rondoudou a survécu, c'est le seul a avoir eu cette chance. J'aurai pu tuer Machopeur si je l'avais voulu, mais je trouve ça répugnant. La Team Rocket me dégoûte, ce ne sont que de misérables mer... »

En voyant Lulu, elle aussi en pleurs, l'homme s'arrête de parler.

« Pauvre petite qui a vu de telles horreurs. Je retrouverai la Team Rocket, et je les anéantirai. Dis à ton amie d'amener Rondoudou au Centre Pokémon. Et vite. »

Il s'en va, mais une question me brûle les lèvres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il se retourne vers moi

« Mon nom est Silver. En ce qui concerne la Team Rocket, c'est personnel. »

Je ne désire même pas le questionner à nouveau, il dégage une telle aura, qu'il m'effraye. Je vois Damien qui se lève, et qui s'approche de moi.

Ω « C'était qui ce mec ? Il a totalement dérouillé ses adversaires.

ω - Il s'appelle Silver, je l'avais rencontré à Carmin sur Mer pendant que tu combattais à l'arène la première fois. Il poursuit la Team Rocket.

Ω - Elle est de partout décidément. Mon père soupçonne quelqu'un de son entreprise d'être un espion.

ω - Je pense qu'il a raison. A Carmin sur Mer, j'ai vu un membre de la Team Rocket qui avait un badge de la Sylphe SARL accroché à sa ceinture.

Ω - C'est vrai ?! Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?!

ω - J'ai pas fais attention. Quand on ira à Safrania, on ira à l'entreprise. Il me reconnaîtra sûrement, il me faudra de quoi me grimer. A ce moment là, je te dirai si je le reconnais ou non.

Ω - Pas bête. Pour le moment, je vais avec Cassandra et la gamine au Centre Pokémon. Tu vas aller à l'arène ?

ω - Je sais pas, pourquoi pas. Après tout, c'est un peu le but de notre aventure non ? »

Il sourit, et se dirige vers sa sœur. Au passage, il tend la main à Lulu, qui lui tend à son tour la sienne. Damien qui donne la main à une gamine, je crois rêver là. Il a certainement un plan foireux, je le sens. Enfin, elle sait se défendre, alors je ne m'inquiète pas. Je décide d'aller en direction de l'arène. Je passe devant des boutiques de vêtements, de nourriture Pokémon, et d'autres choses utiles pour les dresseurs. La tête dans les nuages, je me cogne contre un mur, et je vois un couple qui se moque de moi.

« Bravo, c'est ton nez immense qui t'empêche de voir ? Ah ah ah ! »

Une remarque sur mon nez, tiens donc, comme c'est original.

« T'es trop drôle chéri, il a un gros nez, c'est pour ça que t'as dit ça, j'ai compris ! »

Pitié, quelle idiote celle-là. Je m'approche alors de la fille.

« C'est bien, je te félicite, c'est pas donné à tout le monde de comprendre une blague digne d'un enfant de 5 ans.

- Eh La Flechette, laisse ma copine tranquille !

- Ah ah ah, La Flechette, c'est par rapport à son nez ! J'ai encore compris !

- Mais bravo ! T'es plus intelligente que ce que je pensais !

- Calme-toi je t'ai dis, on va régler ça comme des hommes !

- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on se tire l'oreille ?

- Avec toi, ce serait plutôt le nez, ah ah ah ! »

Le niveau est tellement haut dites-moi, ils me font presque de la peine.

« Bon, t'as encore des blagues sur mon nez ou pas ? Je te laisse passer en revue tout ton catalogue, moi je vais partir en direction de l'arène, et quand je reviens, tu me dis tout ça, ça marche ?

- Je savais que j'étais trop drôle, t'as aucune répartie ! T'as vu chérie ? Il est trop nul !

- Oui t'as trop raison, il est trop nul ! »

Là, ça commence à me gonfler.

« Écoute moi bien espèce de face de planche. Je te conseille vivement de dégager de là avant que je décide de te faire manger tes dents une par une. Et toi espèce de bouffonne, je te recommande vivement de faire du sport. Quand on voit ton cul, on comprend pourquoi on appelle ça une lune. A moins que ce soit dû à tout ce que tu as pu prendre à cet endroit. Alors maintenant vous vous tirez. »

Je vois le gars qui commence à s'énerver. Il s'approche de moi et me met un coup de poing. Ça fait un peu mal, mais c'est rien, je survivrai.

« Espèce de pauvre con, tu cherches la baston c'est ça ?

- Sort tes Pokéballs, voir si t'es aussi naze en combat qu'en blague. »

DRESSEUR AYIES VEUT SE BATTRE

DRESSEUR AYIES ENVOIE TADMORV

Sympa, j'ai la même chose quand je suis enrhumé. Mais c'est pas violet.

« Papilusion, go ! »

« Tadmorv, utilise Détritus ! »

« Papilusion, Choc Mental ! »

L'attaque de Tadmorv touche mon Pokémon, sans lui infliger beaucoup de dégâts. En revanche, le Choc Mental l'a totalement mit K.O

LE TADMORV ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU DRESSEUR AYIES

« Mais non ! »

Tellement facile. Je vois sa copine qui s'avance vers moi, et elle me met une baffe.

« Frappe-moi encore une fois, et je te casse les bras.

- T'oserais pas frapper une fille, pauvre con ! »

Elle a pas tort, je lui lèverai pas la main dessus.

« Allez, on a assez joué, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'ai des choses à faire. Je vous souhaite bon courage. Glander sur un banc toute la journée à s'envoyer des mots doux, c'est super passionnant. »

Je les entends m'insulter, mais j'en nez rien à faire. Je me mets à rigoler, parce que cette blague me fait rire. J'arrive près de l'arène, mais un buisson bloque le passage. J'ai pas envie d'escalader, alors j'ai ma propre technique. Je recule de trois pas, je cours et je saute sur le côté. J'ai vu ça à la télé, lors d'un spectacle de catch. Le champion de Johto, « Pierre Froide » 6 Millions Dollars, est un grand adepte de cette atterrissant, je me suis fait mal. Mais pas de temps pour la douleur, j'ai un badge à gagner. Je pousse la porte de l'arène, et je hurle

« Salut les blaireaux, Anthony, 20 ans, célibataire et libre comme l'air, et je vous salue bien ! »

Après cette entrée triomphale, je vois plein de jeunes filles, elles me fixent toutes. C'est quoi cette arène ? Y a tout plein de nanas d'environ 17-18 ans. Un garçon normal serait au paradis, mais je préfère me méfier.

« Alors, tu viens te battre contre moi ? »

Une jeune fille se lève. Elle est brune, elle est habillée d'une robe typiquement japonaise, et a une fleur dans les cheveux.

« Je suis Vio...

- Violette, championne d'arène de Céladopole, et fille d'Erika, je sais.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je connais ta mère. Elle est amie avec la mienne. Je suis originaire de Johto, mais j'habite à Bourg Palette depuis 10 ans.

- Ah oui, tu dois être Anthony. Ma mère m'a souvent parlé de ta famille. Donc tu viens m'affronter, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et je compte bien gagner. Prépare-toi !

- Une petite minute, si tu veux m'affronter, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi et mes copines. »

Mais bien sur, y a marqué « Toutou » sur ma tronche. Mais bon, il me faut ce badge, pas le choix.

« Que puis-je faire pour servir ces demoiselles ?

- J'ai besoin que tu ailles chez moi nous chercher à boire.

- Bien sur, une préférence ?

- Dis à ma mère de nous donner sa limonade spéciale.

- C'est ça, et vous voulez pas une manucure en prime ?

- Dis, tu veux un combat ? Alors exécute.

- Écoute moi bien espèce de pisseuse, ta maison est à 10 minutes d'ici, alors tu vas lever ton auguste séant et aller chercher ta limonade toi-même !

- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un vieux mec comme toi. Tu veux ton combat, tu te dépêches.

- A une seule condition. Si je gagne, et ça sera le cas, tu devras me dire pourquoi tu ne désires pas rentrer chez toi.

- Comment tu sais ça ?!

- On va dire qu'une petite fille m'a tout dit.

- Cette espèce de gamine, je vais la tuer.

- Pour ça, tu devras rentrer chez toi. »

Après cette discussion, je me rends chez Erika afin de prendre cette fichue limonade. Je sors de l'arène, et je dois à nouveau passer cet arbre. Cette fois, ça va me gonfler. J'appelle mon Férosinge, et je lui demande d'abattre l'arbre avec un Poing Karaté. Une fois l'obstacle hors de ma route, je me dirige vers chez Erika. Le petit couple de tout à l'heure est revenu s'asseoir sur le banc, et ils me dévisagent. Bande de pignoufs. Après avoir marché quelques minutes, j'arrive devant chez Erika. Je rentre, et... Tiens, Damien, Cassandra et Lulu sont ici. Et je crois halluciner, Damien joue à la poupée Pokémon avec Lulu. Damien qui s'entend avec une gamine, j'aurai tout vu. Je suis rentré, mais personne ne m'a vu. Sauf Erika, qui vient de sortir de la cuisine.

« Ah tiens Anthony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ta chère fille m'a envoyé chercher de la limonade pour elle et ses copines.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ça. »

Damien, en entendant le mot « copine », se lève et vient vers nous.

Ω « Tu as dis « copine » ?

ω - Espèce de vicieux va.

Ω - Faut que je vienne avec toi, je m'ennuie.

ω - Mais non dis pas ça, tu joues à la poupée. Ah, Lulu te fais signe, elle t'a préparé du thé. Regarde, sa poupée Evoli t'attend.

Ω - Mais... C'est pas ce que tu crois... Et merde, je viens avec toi, ça te dérange pas ?

ω - Si, mais tu viendras quand même si je te dis de rester ici. Ton rein de rechange vient avec nous ?

Ω - Ouais, malheureusement.»

Erika arrive et me donne 3 bouteilles de limonade.

« Tenez, prenez ça. Lulu, va avec eux.

- Oui maman ! Damien, tu me donnes la main ? »

Je regarde Damien, il est gêné. Je trouve ça tellement drôle, lui qui a pour habitude de mettre une droite à ces pauvres petites. Et aussi aux gens. Et aussi aux arbres. Puis à presque tout en fait. Damien et Lulu sortent, tandis que Cassandra vient attraper mon bras.

« C'est trop mignon ! Dis Antho, tu veux qu'on se tienne la main aussi ?

- Je préfère qu'on m'arrache la peau et qu'on me fasse rouler sur du papier de verre plutôt que de te tenir la main. »

Nous voilà tous en route pour l'arène. Damien et Lulu sont loin devant. Je suis avec Cassandra, et nous passons devant le banc où se trouve toujours le couple. Je vois que Ayies me regarde, alors j'attrape Cassandra par la taille, et je l'embrasse. Suite à ça, je l'attrape par la main, et je tends mon majeur en direction du couple, et surtout en direction de la demoiselle, qui s'était moqué de moi plus tôt dans la journée. Cassandra ne dit plus un mot, elle est comme sous le choc. Moi, j'ai juste envie de gerber. Damien et Lulu se sont arrêtés devant l'arène, et Cassandra et moi ne tardons pas à les rejoindre. Je suis le premier à entrer, et le groupe me suit. Je pose les 3 bouteilles au sol, et je crie.

« Oh, le poulailler ! Au lieu de caqueter, ramenez-vous ici !

- Non, tu nous amènes les bouteilles ! »

Bon, je ramasse les bouteilles et je leur amène tout ça. J'entends Damien glisser quelques mots à mon égard.

Ω « Gros soumis...

ω - Vieux gars qui joue à la poupée. »

Violette et ses copines me regardent, et la championne me dit.

« Je t'avais demandé une bouteille, pas trois ! Tu vas en ramener deux chez moi !

- J'ai amené à boire, viens te battre.

- Non, j'avais dis une bouteille !

- Que t'es chiante. Lulu, viens prendre les bouteilles s'il-te-plaît. »

Lulu lâche la main de Damien, et court récupérer les bouteilles, sans même poser un œil sur sa sœur. En fait, elle ne dit rien, et fait en sorte de l'éviter. Ok, donc là y a de la tension puissance 10000.

« Quoi ?! Mais en plus elle est venue cette sale merdeuse ? C'est ça, pars de là !

- Dis, tu vas causer meilleur à ta frangine. Maintenant tu prends tes Pokémons, et tu viens te battre. J'ai 3 badges.

- J'en ai rien à péter de ton nombre de badges, je vais faire comme si tu en avais 5 ! Fallait pas me parler comme ça. »

Ah, c'est sympa ça. Je pense que ça va être un poil plus dur... Mais j'ai pas peur. Si je veux devenir le meilleur, je dois être prêt à affronter plus fort que moi !

« Violette, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis. Si je gagne, nous parlerons toi et moi, personne aux alentours.

- J'ai rien à dire à un perdu comme toi. Je vais te bousiller de toutes façons.

- Parle moins, et plus d'action. »

CHAMPIONNE VIOLETTE VEUT SE BATTRE

CHAMPIONNE VIOLETTE ENVOIE EMPIFLOR

Ok, ça commence à puer ça. D'après mon Pokédex, il est de type Plante et Poison, je choisis donc Papilusion.

« Papilusion, à toi de jouer ! »

« Empiflor, utilise Fouet Lianes ! »

La queue d'Empiflor s'allonge et vient frapper mon Papilusion. Ce dernier ne prend pas énormément de dégâts grâce à son type Insecte/Vol, mais je dois quand même être prudent.

« Papilusion, attaque Choc Mental ! »

Empiflor est touché, et semble confus. C'est ma chance de le battre.

« Empiflor, utilise Fouet Lianes à nouveau ! »

A cause de sa confusion, Empiflor a du mal à frapper, mais son attaque touche tout de même mon Pokémon, qui semble blessé à l'aile droite.

« Papilusion, tourne autour de lui et lance Choc Mental ! »

L'attaque touche Empiflor. Mon Papilusion continue de tourner malgré l'état de son aile.

« Empiflor, utilise Fouet Lianes ! »

Étant donné que mon Pokémon tourne autour de lui, il fait tournoyer sa lianes, qui le touche à de multiples reprises, avant de toucher mon Pokémon, qui tombe au sol. Cependant, l'Empiflor de Violette tombe lui aussi à cause des blessures qu'il s'est infligé.

PAPILUSION EST K.O

L'EMPIFLOR ENNEMI EST K.O

CHAMPIONNE VIOLETTE ENVOIE UN RAFFLESIA

Il a pas l'air bien fort, mais il a l'air hyper résistant. Mon Pokédex m'indique qu'il est lui aussi de type Plante et Poison. Cette fois, c'est mon tout nouveau Pokémon qui va y aller.

« Caninos, je te choisis ! »

Mon Pokémon fixe attentivement le Rafflesia ennemi, et semble l'intimider.

« Caninos, utilise Flammèche ! »

Mon Pokémon crache de petites flammes qui percutent le Rafflesia. Elles semblent avoir fait du dégât, mais rien de bien gros.

« Rafflesia, utilise Danse-Fleur ! »

Hein ? Son Pokémon connaît cette attaque ? C'est l'attaque la plus puissante du type Plante ! Mon Caninos est touché, et a du mal à se relever.

« Caninos, utilise Flammèche une nouvelle fois ! »

Mon Caninos utilise la même attaque, Rafflesia semble blessé.

« Rafflesia, Danse-Fleur ! »

L'attaque touche mon Caninos, ce dernier reste au sol.

« Allez Caninos, on va y arriver tout les deux ! »

Caninos se relève avec difficulté. Mais il est debout, c'est le plus important.

« Cette fois Caninos, tu vas attaquer avec Lance-Flammes ! »

Caninos projette un torrent de flammes qui percute le Rafflesia de Violette. Cool, je l'ai eu ! Quoi ?! Son Pokémon est encore debout. Il semble brûlé, mais il est debout !

« Rafflesia, utilise Danse-Fleur et achève-moi ce minable ! »

Minable ? Elle a dit minable ? Rafflesia prépare son attaque, mais il semble confus suite à ses deux Danse-Fleur consécutives. Il se blesse suite à ceci.

« Caninos, elle va le payer ! Utilise Lance-Flammes ! »

L'attaque touche Rafflesia, qui tombe K.O. Mais mon Caninos est à court d'énergie, et tombe lui aussi K.O

CANINOS EST K.O

LE RAFFLESIA ENNEMI EST K.O

Violette rappelle son Pokémon, et rigole.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à rigoler ?

- Je t'ai dis que je comptais me battre comme si tu avais 5 badges. Je ne t'ai pas précisé quand. Cet Empiflor et ce Rafflesia sont les Pokémons utilisés pour les dresseurs possédant 3 badges. Je me suis mis à ton niveau. Mais là, prépare-toi à voir ton équipe être décimée. »

Je regarde en arrière, et je vois Damien qui me fixe. Cassandra est toujours sous le choc, et Lulu sert la main de Damien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent.

CHAMPIONNE VIOLETTE ENVOIE FLORIZARRE

Effectivement, c'est assez flippant. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'évolution finale de Bulbizarre. Il est également de type Plante/Poison, décidément.

« Herbizarre, je te choisis ! »

Violette semble étonné de me voir avec ce Pokémon.

« Tiens, je pensais pas que tu aurais un Pokémon Plante sur toi.

- Pourquoi ? Ça t'étonne de voir un gars aimer les fleurs ? »

Et merde, pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi ? Je me retourne, en espérant que Damien ne m'ait pas entendu. Perdu, il arrache une fleur dans un bac de l'arène, et se met à genoux, faisant mine de me l'offrir. Espèce de raclure de bidet, après mon combat, je te casse les dents. Je dois me concentrer de nouveau si je ne veux pas perdre.

« Herbizarre, Fouet Lianes ! »

« Florizarre, Fouet Lianes ! »

Nos Pokémons lancent leur attaque en même temps, et sont tous deux touchés. Mon Herbizarre a prit beaucoup de dégâts, contrairement à son Pokémon qui est en pleine forme.

« Herbizarre, utilise Bomb Beurk ! »

« Florizarre, utilise Bomb Beurk ! »

Encore une fois, nos Pokémons envoient la même attaque. Et encore une fois, mon Herbizarre est à terre, tandis que Florizarre n'a rien.

« Herbizarre, utilise une nouvelle fois Bomb Beurk ! »

« Florizarre, utilise une nouvelle fois Bomb Beurk ! »

Cette fois c'est terminé, mon Herbizarre est K.O. Florizarre n'a rien.

HERBIZARRE EST K.O

Il ne me reste que deux Pokémons...

« Evoli, à toi de jouer ! »

Mon Evoli sort de sa Pokéball, et me saute dans les bras.

« C'est pas le moment Evoli, on a un combat.

- Ton Evoli semble beaucoup t'aimer...

- Ouais, mais là, combat ! »

Elle me gonfle à me parler. Mais au moins, elle a changé de caractère depuis que je suis dans l'arène.

« Evoli, Vive-Attaque ! »

« Florizarre, Fouet Lianes ! »

Mon Evoli fonce à toute allure sur Florizarre, mais ce dernier le repousse sur le mur grâce à ses lianes. Evoli est blessé, je ne veux plus qu'il combatte.

EVOLI EST K.O

Il ne me reste que toi. Férosinge, c'est toi mon dernier espoir.

« Férosinge, go ! »

« Férosinge, utilise Patience ! »

« Florizarre, Bomb Beurk ! »

L'attaque de Florizarre touche de plein fouet mon Férosinge, qui tente tant bien que mal de rester debout.

« Florizarre, Fouet Lianes ! »

Les lianes de Florizarre percutent Férosinge, qui lutte pour ne pas tomber. Son corps est recouvert de blessures. Contre Lorelei, c'était encore un jeune Pokémon, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Maintenant non plus, mais je sais qu'il peut résister. Après tout, c'est mon Pokémon !

« Férosinge, tu peux à présent attaquer ! »

Mon Férosinge ouvre ses yeux, et fonce vers le Florizarre. Il lui assène un violent coup de poing dans le visage, et Florizarre recule de cinq bons mètres.

« Bien joué Férosinge ! »

Le Florizarre de Violette est toujours debout, mais cette fois, il semble quand même blessé. C'est bon signe.

« Férosinge, utilise Puissance ! »

« Florizarre, utilise Croissance ! »

Mon Férosinge se gonfle, tandis que Florizarre absorbe le pollen des fleurs de l'arène. Il semble un peu plus en forme. Mon Pokémon fixe du regard Florizarre, comme s'il le défiait de loin, juste avec ses yeux.

« Florizarre, utilise Bomb Beurk ! »

L'attaque touche Férosinge, et ce dernier est empoisonné. C'est mal parti, je vais perdre. Mon Pokémon est debout, il ne bouge plus. Très bien, cette fois c'est terminé !

« Férosinge, utilise Riposte ! »

Férosinge saute en direction de Florizarre, et lui porte un violent coup de pied au visage. Le Florizarre se retrouve repoussé au bout de l'arène, il ne bouge plus. Mais le poison a eu raison de mon Férosinge, il est lui aussi K.O

LE FLORIZARRE ENNEMI EST K.O

FÉROSINGE EST K.O

MATCH NUL !

Tous nos Pokémons sont K.O, mais celui de Violette est tombé K.O en premier. Selon les règles du championnat de Kanto, j'ai gagné. Je m'approche de Violette.

« J'ai gagné, donne-moi mon badge.

- Y a pas de gagnant, alors tu peux toujours courir.

- Y a pas de perdant non plus, alors donne le badge. »

Lulu arrive alors en courant, et s'adresse à sa sœur.

« Grande sœur, c'est pas du jeu ! Anthony a accepté de t'affronter alors que tu as utilisé un Pokémon plus fort ! Et en plus, tu respectes même pas les règles. Imagine si maman l'apprend, elle fera son rapport au Conseil, et tu seras destituée !

- Tais-toi Lucia, ne me parles pas ! »

Bon, je vais devoir intervenir. Je vois Damien qui sort de l'arène, il ne supporte pas les disputes entre filles. Cassandra le suit de près.

« DOUCEMENT LES FILLES ! »

Violette et Lulu se taisent.

« Violette, j'ai gagné, tu me dois des explications.

- Suis-moi, on va dans la pièce là-bas. Toi gamine, tu restes ici ou je t'éclate ! »

Lulu, enfin Lucia, puisque je connais à présent son prénom complet, reste ici. Je suis Violette, qui m'emmène dans une pièce à l'écart. J'imagine même pas si Damien avait été à ma place. Pauvre Violette.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Déjà, descend d'un cran, je veux juste te parler calmement. J'ai cru comprendre que tu refuses de rentrer chez toi. Tu passes ta vie dans l'arène. Il se passe quoi ? »

Violette ne répond pas. Elle baisse la tête et se met à sangloter.

« C'est maman. Elle a toujours voulu que je travaille avec elle à la boutique. Elle voulait que je sois comme elle. Mais elle ne se rend pas compte qu'à présent, je suis comme elle. Je suis la championne de Céladopole, tout comme elle l'a été à une époque. Je suis partie après une dispute. Lucia m'a défendue, mais maman a crié plus fort que tout le monde. Depuis, je vis à l'arène et je m'entraîne pour être la plus forte. Je n'aime pas vraiment les plantes. Et pourtant, j'ai appris à vivre avec, et à présent, je suis la dresseur de type Plante la plus puissante de Kanto.

- Ben voilà, tu devrais être fière. Relève-toi au lieu de te lamenter, c'est pas digne d'une championne ça. J'ai affronté 4 champions. Je suis dresseur depuis à peine 6 jours. J'ai battu Roch d'Argenta très facilement. J'ai du abandonner contre Lorelei. Je me suis surpassé et je l'ai battue au match retour. Ensuite, j'ai battu le Major Bob, qui m'a mit en difficulté. Et puis j'ai affronté une jeune fille qui est la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'un Champion pour moi. Pour le moment, tu as été mon adversaire le plus coriace. Alors je vais laisser Damien t'affronter, si tu le souhaites, et je reviendrai me battre contre toi. Et cette fois, je gagnerai ! »

Violette relève la tête, et sourit. Elle fouille dans sa poche, et me tend un objet. C'est une barrette de fleurs.

« Challenger Anthony, voici le badge Prisme. Grâce à celui-ci, les Pokémons échangés t'obéiront jusqu'au niveau 50 ! Tu l'as bien mérité.

- Merci Violette ! »

J'ai gagné mon 4e badge, yes !

« Maintenant, va chercher Damien, et dis-lui que je suis prête.

- A une condition

- Encore ? Laquelle cette fois ? Tu veux que je t'arrange un coup avec une de mes copines ?

- N'importe quoi. Je veux qu'en sortant d'ici, tu ailles voir ta sœur, et que tu t'excuses. Ensuite, à la fermeture de l'arène, je veux que tu rentres chez toi, et que tu dises à ta mère tout ce que tu ressens. C'est ta mère, et même si elle peut te faire chier, elle te comprendra. »

Je sors de la pièce, et Violette me suit de près. Elle me tape sur l'épaule, et m'embrasse sur la joue.

« Dis, je peux te demander ton numéro ? J'aimerai t'appeler quand ça va pas. Ça te dérange pas ?

- Euh, non, pas du tout.

- T'es gentil... Je sais pas comment te le demander, mais... Tu as une copine ?

- Ouaip, elle habite à Jadielle. Je te la présenterai un jour, tu verras, elle est cool. »

Sur le coup, je la sens déçue. En même temps, elle n'a que 16 ans. Et puis j'ai Jeanne, même si c'est pas ma copine. Du moins, pas encore. Je me dirige vers la sortie de l'arène, quand je vois Lucia et Violette qui se font un câlin. Cool, j'ai réussi ma mission. Anthony le Grand Frère a encore frappé. Je sors de l'arène, lorsque je croise Damien et Cassandra qui reviennent.

Ω « Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ?

ω - Aller chez Erika et faire soigner mon équipe, enregistrer un truc sur ma carte Poképhone et appeler Jeanne. Ensuite je reviens à l'arène, tu bats Violette, et on va gagner notre 5e badge.

Ω - Ah, elle a fini par te donner le badge ? Comment t'as fais ?

ω - Disons qu'elle m'a amené dans une pièce à l'abri des regards. »

Après cette phrase, je pars et je vais en direction de la maison d'Erika. L'arbre a été déplacé, c'est étrange. Je sors du petit chemin, et je vois Ayies et sa copine, tous deux allongés au sol. Je vais voir la demoiselle, et je lui demande.

« Ben alors, on fait une sieste ?

- 'Est as rôle conna, un gars ave des cheveux ourris nous a apé essus ! »

Un mec avec une coupe de cheveux pourrie qui tape sur des gens ? Il est chiant à frapper tout le monde lui ! Je les laisse ici, tant pis, rien à foutre de leur tronche. Je vois Ayies qui essaye de m'appeler. Je m'approche de lui, avant de lui marcher dessus.

« Désolé vieux, faut pas traîner par terre. »

Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes, j'arrive enfin chez Erika.

« Tiens Anthony, comment s'est passé ton combat ?

- J'ai « gagné »

- Tu as 4 badges à présent, c'est ça ?

- Ouaip. Dis, je peux soigner mon équipe chez toi ?

- Pas de soucis, la machine est là-bas.

- Merci. »

Je me dirige vers la machine, et je vois des dessins d'enfants partout dans la pièce. La plupart sont ceux de Lucia, mais il y en a de Violette. Elles ont beaucoup dessiné leur famille. Y a aussi le papa, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être là souvent. Une fois mes Pokémons soignés, je retourne voir Erika afin de lui demander si je peux me servir de son téléphone. Elle m'indique le chemin, et je m'y rends. Le numéro de Violette est écrit à côté, je l'enregistre donc sur ma carte Poképhone. J'appelle ensuite Jeanne. Mais elle n'est pas disponible, c'est son répondeur. Je décide de laisser un message.

« Jeanne, c'est Antho. J'espère que tout roule. Je suis à Céladopole, j'ai remporté mon 4e badge. Dans deux jours, on sera à Lavanville avec Damien et toute la troupe. Si tu veux te joindre à nous, tu es la bienvenue. A bientôt. »

Je récupère mes affaires, et je décide de retourner à l'arène pour assister au combat de Damien. En partant, je dis à Erika.

« Prévois un 3e couvert pour ce soir. Violette revient. »

Je sors de la maison et je retourne à l'arène. Une fois là-bas, Damien est sur la zone de combat, sa Pokéball à la main. On dirait que j'arrive pile à temps pour le spectacle.

ANTHONY SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	10. Dans mes rêves les plus agités

ANTHONY CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES: 4 POKEDEX: 9

Herbizarre nv. 22, Evoli nv. 21, Férosinge nv. 24, Papilusion nv. 22, Caninos nv. 23

Après avoir obtenu mon 4e badge et être allé soigner mes Pokémons chez Erika, je suis retourné à l'arène. Damien est sur le point de livrer son combat. Violette a décidé d'être réglo, et d'utiliser les Pokémon adapté au niveau de mon cher voisin. Elle envoie un Ortide, et Damien envoie son Reptincel. C'est fou comme il grandit vite. Il y a quelques jours, c'était un truc tout moche et inutile. Mais revenons au Pokémon de Damien, il a quand même la classe. De plus, il est de type Feu, autant dire qu'Ortide ne va pas bien rester en place longtemps. Reptincel utilise une Flammèche, Ortide semble blessé. Ce dernier réplique avec l'attaque Vol-Vie. Comme son nom l'indique, elle draine la vitalité de l'adversaire, afin d'augmenter sa propre vie. Damien ordonne à Reptincel d'utiliser Flammèche à nouveau, et Ortide envoie une Poudre Dodo. Damien rappelle son Pokémon, et se tourne vers moi. Il me lance un regard noir, alors que j'ai rien fais. Pour le moment. Il saisit une nouvelle Pokéball, et l'envoie. Et c'est un … Magicarpe ?! Il a un Magicarpe ?! Tout le monde se moque de Damien, sauf moi. Les pauvres, ils ne semble pas au courant de ce qu'il peut se passer. Même Damien ne le sait pas. Magicarpe évolue en Léviator. Il y a 27 ans, la Team Rocket a forcé tout les Magicarpe du Lac Colère à évoluer. Une floppée de Léviator a manqué de détruire la ville. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide d'un gamin et de Peter, le Maître des Dragons.

Ortide envoie une Poudre Toxik sur Magicarpe, qui réplique avec une Charge. Ortide tombe K.O. Damien rappelle son Pokémon, et en envoie un autre. Violette a envoyé un Parasect, tandis que Damien a envoyé Persian. Selon mon Pokédex, il s'agit de l'évolution de Miaouss. Le mec a quand même prit le Pokémon de sa soeur... En une attaque Morsure, Parasect est K.O. Damien change à nouveau de Pokémon, et envoie son Goupix, que je n'ai pas encore vu totalement à l'oeuvre. Violette quant à elle, envoie son Empiflor, que j'ai affronté. Après un long combat où les deux Pokémons se sont battus coup par coup, ils tombent tous les deux K.O. Mais Violette n'ayant plus de Pokémons en forme, Damien est donc le gagnant. Violette donne le badge à Damien, et lui adresse la parole. Cependant, je ne parviens pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Et honnêtement, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Il vient ensuite vers Cassandra et moi, et Lucia lui saute dessus, et il la réceptionne. C'est dommage, j'aurai eu le sale réflèxe de lui faire un Spinebuster moi. Je le sens un peu gêné. C'est vrai, c'est quand même le mec qui agresse n'importe qui. Lucia demande à Damien si nous restons en ville, ce à quoi il répond par la positive. On doit rester ici deux jours le temps que le Rondoudou de Cassandra soit rétabli. Nous sortons tous de l'arène, et nous nous dirigeons en direction de la maison de Lulu, afin de la raccompagner. Ensuite, nous allons au Centre Pokémon, afin d'avoir un repos bien mérité.

Deux jours passèrent. Rondoudou allait enfin être rétabli complètement en fin de matinée. Damien n'est pas là, il a du aller faire un tour en ville un peu tout seul. Cassandra est restée là, elle joue avec son Mélofée.

« Cassandra, ça te dit un poker ?

- Je veux bien, mais je sais pas jouer.

- C'est pas grave, c'est pas bien dur. Je vais t'apprendre »

Je commence à lui exposer les règles de base. Et étrangement, elle m'écoute sans m'interrompre.

« Dis, tu comprends ou pas ?

- Oui oui, continue »

Ouais, si dans deux minutes elle me demande quoi que ce soit à propos des règles, je lui fourre la tête dans le sol. Après avoir terminé mes explications, nous pouvons enfin jouer. Elle mélange les cartes, et en distribue deux à chacun. Ma main est composée du Roi de Coeur ainsi que de l'As de Coeur. Cool, je pouvais presque pas rêver mieux. Après un tour de mise, 3 cartes sont dévoilées sur la table. Roi de Trèfle, As de Trèfle et 7 de Pique. Déjà deux paires, ça sent bon ça ! Nous misons, et Cassandra sort une autre carte sur la table. Il s'agit du Valet de Trèfle. Là ça commence un peu à puer. Si elle a la Dame de Trèfle ainsi que le 10 de Trèfle, j'peux rien faire.

« Dis Antho, si j'ai 10, Valet, Dame, Roi et As, c'est bien ?

- Ouais.

- Mais si les couleurs sont les mêmes, c'est bien ? »

Je décide de poser mes cartes, j'peux pas gagner. Voyant que je me couche, Cassandra sourit, montre ses cartes et dit

« Tant mieux, parce que j'ai rien de tout ça. »

La salope ! Elle m'a bien eu. Elle est peut-être conne, mais elle m'a bien eu. Et elle semble toute contente en plus.

« Cassandra, en fait, tu savais y jouer non ?

- Hihi oui, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à y jouer au lycée.

- Tu devrais aller au casino, tu ferais fortune.

- Je peux pas, j'ai l'interdiction formelle de rentrer dans celui de Céladopole. J'ai déjà gagné trop d'argent là-bas, j'ai été suspecté de tricher. »

Et ben, c'est qu'elle me surprend celle-là. Elle est pas si bête que ça en fait. Nous décidons de faire plusieurs jeux de carte. Le temps passe, et Damien ne revient pas.

« Bon Cassandra, si on allait chercher Damien, ça doit bien faire deux heures qu'il est parti.

- C'est vrai que ça commence à faire long. Dis Antho, ne dit pas à Damien que je suis bannie du casino. Sinon il va balancer tout ça aux parents, et je vais me faire engueuler. »

A ce moment, l'infirmière appelle Cassandra.

« Mademoiselle, votre Rondoudou est soigné. Je vous recommande cependant de ne pas le faire combattre pendant une petite semaine.

- Merci madame ! »

Cassandra a enfin récupéré son Pokémon, et j'ai rangé mes affaires. Je prends un truc à manger et nous sortons du Centre Pokémon. Je vois Damien qui arrive au loin

Ω « Vous auriez pû m'attendre, bande d'enfoirés...

ω - Il ne fallait pas nous fausser compagnie dans ce cas, petit con.

- Ah non, ne commencez pas tout les deux !

Ω - Bien, vous êtes prêt pour reprendre la route ?

ω - Ouais, mais avant ça, je dois aller chez Erika pour... quelque chose.

Ω - Chez Erika ? ... Super ! Quel bonne idée ! »

Et voila, à peine revenu, il part en courant en direction de chez Erika. Il a un sacré problème ce mec. Cassandra et moi le suivons, et nous rentrons chez Erika. Je m'avance vers elle.

« Erika, est-ce que tu pourrais livrer des fleurs à maman de ma part ? Ça lui fera plaisir je pense.

- Pas de soucis, t'as une préférence ?

- J'aime bien les oranges là-bas.

- Ah celle-là ? Elles viennent d'Hoenn, elles sont parfaites. »

Je vois Damien qui me regarde, il se retient de rigoler.

Ω « T'en fait pas, je veux bien annoncer ton changement de bord à Jeanne si tu trouves ça trop dur. »

Connard. J'y peux rien si je suis un minimum raffiné, contrairement à toi qui a un biceps à la place du cerveau et du cœur. Pauvre con. Il relève la tête, semblant avoir eu un éclair de lucidité. Ou bien il a pensé à un truc en rapport avec le sexe. Il attrape la main de sa sœur, j'espère que c'était pas la deuxième option, sinon c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Il lui donne une Pokéball. Elle fait sortir le Pokémon, il s'agit de Mélofée. Il me donne ensuite ce « truc » qu'il a dans les mains depuis tout à l'heure, un œuf.

Ω « Tiens, apparemment c'est un Pokémon rare d'après l'affiche que j'ai vue. Au pire, si c'est pas le cas, on a de quoi faire une grande omelette. »

Cool, un œuf. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien en faire de ce truc ? Enfin, s'il s'agit d'un Pokémon rare, c'est peut-être un Kabutops. Damien s'avance ensuite vers Lucia, et pose toutes ses Pokéballs devant lui. Il lui demande d'en choisir une. Il est sérieux ? Il va lui donner un de ses propres Pokémons ? Enfin il fait ce qu'il veut après tout. Lucia a fait son choix, et a sélectionné Persian. Par la suite, Damien va vers Erika, et lui demande son numéro pour prendre des nouvelles de Lucia. Bien sur, comme si on y croyait. Erika, ce mec est le démon. Damien, Cassandra et moi sortons de la maison, et nous nous dirigeons en direction du souterrain. Notre prochaine étape, Lavanville. Je vois Violette qui arrive, et nous fait un signe de la main. Mais j'en ai rien à secouer. Cassandra et moi avançons, tandis que Damien reste derrière. Il se retourne, car il a entendu quelqu'un.

« Attendez-moi !

Ω - Lulu ?

- Vu que maman doit faire la livraison pour Anthony, elle m'a dit de faire une livraison à Lavanville ! »

Damien se retourne vers moi, et me regarde bizarrement. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu cherches le contact ? Tu veux que j'te fossilise ? Damien attrape Lucia et la pose sur ses épaules, et se décide ENFIN à accélérer le pas. Il parle avec Lucia, tandis que je marche en regardant Céladopole s'éloigner. Il n'y a plus de fleurs ici, c'est tout triste. Je relève la tête, et je vois une silhouette qui me semble familière. C'est Jeanne. Elle nous attend devant le souterrain. Pour la première fois de la journée, je souris enfin. J'espère que ça durera.

ANTHONY SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	11. Je vois cette ville (Part 1)

ANTHONY CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES: 4 POKEDEX: 9

Herbizarre nv. 22, Evoli nv. 21, Férosinge nv. 24, Papilusion nv. 22, Caninos nv. 23

Damien a gagné son 4e badge, et nous nous dirigeons à présent vers Lavanville. Arrivés au souterrain, nous avons aperçu Jeanne qui nous attendait.

« Salut la compagnie, ça roule ? Dis Damien, c'est qui cette gamine ? Tu les prends à la sortie de l'école maintenant ?

Ω - Commence pas à me faire chier toi.

- C'est bon je rigole. Tu vas bien Cassandra ?

- Ouiiiii, je te raconterai plein de trucs sur la route.

- J'ai hâte... Et toi Antho ?

ω - Ouais, ça va. »

Elle insiste pas, et elle a bien raison. Tout le monde parle, et ça me gonfle.

ω « Bon, on se tire de là, ou ben vous comptez prendre racine ?

- C'est bon monsieur Joyeux, on y va... »

Dis ma fille, c'est pas parce que tu m'as battu au poker que tu vas me parler comme ça. Tout le groupe rentre dans le souterrain. Damien prend soin de faire descendre Lucia de ses épaules, sinon elle se mangeait le cadre de la porte dans la courge. Ça aurait pu être drôle. Il fait noir là-dedans, c'est cool. Tout le monde avance à son rythme, sauf Jeanne qui reste à côté de moi.

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

ω - Si, ça va. C'est juste que Céladopole m'a fait du bien.

- Ah, mais tu verras, Lavanville c'est pas mal non plus. Par contre, il y a un quelque chose d'effrayant. »

D'effrayant ? Ça commence à me plaire cette histoire. Je me sens tout de suite mieux tiens. Damien est devant avec Lucia et Cassandra, ils semblent s'entendre à merveille, pour une fois. Lucia pourrait être la petite sœur de Damien. Mais j'y pense, j'ai le souvenir d'avoir vu la maman de Damien enceinte, et d'avoir même vu le bébé. C'était une petite fille. Ça me revient ! Elle vit avec son père à Safrania, je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue. Une petite fille charmante comme Cassandra, ou une grosse chieuse avec le même caractère que Damien ? Nous marchons depuis 15 minutes, et nous sortons enfin du souterrain. Ce dernier a été déplacé, et amène directement à l'entrée de Lavanville. Le beau temps et la chaleur de Céladopole a laissé place a un brouillard épais, et à une petite brise fraîche. Nous entrons dans Lavanville, et je dois reconnaître que la ville a quelque chose de flippant. Il n'y a personne dans les rues, l'éclairage public ne marche pas, et toutes les habitations sont fermées. Damien laisse Lucia avec Cassandra et Jeanne, et vient me voir.

Ω « Mec, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous suit.

ω - Mais non, y a personne, c'est juste ton cerveau qui te fait croire ça. C'est une réaction normale. Tu assimiles l'absence de personnes ainsi que le manque de visibilité à une peur. C'est rien en fait. Au pire, si on est vraiment suivis, fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux.

Ω - Prévenir et mettre une droite ?

ω - Ah, tu préviens maintenant ? »

Quelle lopette, c'est rien. C'est que du brouillard et du vent. Nous entrons tous dans le Centre Pokémon. Mais il n'y a personne.

ω « Y a quelqu'un ? »

Mais personne ne répond. Damien, comme à son habitude, prend les devants et saute par dessus le comptoir. Il attrape le clavier de l'ordinateur, et appuie sur quelques touches.

Ω « Wow... Antho, viens voir ça... »

Je passe par dessus le comptoir à mon tour, et je regarde l'écran.

Ω « Regarde, ça dit que t'es un gros naze »

Mais qu'il est con ce gars sérieux. Je lui arrache le clavier des mains, lorsque les lumières s'allument d'un coup. Damien recule d'un pas, une silhouette vient de passer la porte. Jeanne, Cassandra et Lucia se retournent en direction de la porte, et hurlent de peur. Quelle bande de courageux.

ω « Fermez-la bande de glands, c'est l'infirmière ! »

Ils relèvent tous la tête, et semblent tous gênés.

« Excusez-moi, je suis un peu en retard, j'aidais à préparer la fête du village avec les habitants.

ω - La fête ? Avec les habitants ? Mais y a personne ici !

- ... »

Apparemment, elle ne souhaite pas en dire plus. Elle est bizarre celle-là.

« Une fête ? Y a une fête ici ? Trop cool !

Ω - Cassandra, on est pas là pour ça.

- Mais Damien, t'es pas drôle ! On peut jamais s'amuser !

- Damien, moi je veux aller à la fête ! »

Voilà, Lucia a dit son mot. Damien est gêné, mais il ne peut pas refuser. J'adore cette gamine, elle soumet Damien tellement facilement. L'infirmière nous montre l'escalier qui mène à l'étage.

« Si vous voulez participer à la fête, montez. Il y a des armoires remplies de vêtements, changez vous à votre guise. Ne soyez plus vous même. »

Tout le monde monte, et farfouille dans les meubles. Jeanne et Cassandra ont vidés deux armoires, et sont à présent à l'étape du « J'hésite 3 heures à choisir entre deux fringues, mais au final, j'en prendrai aucune des deux. »

Après de longues minutes de délibération, tout le groupe a trouvé de quoi s'habiller. Lucia a gardé son sac à dos, et a opté pour un t-shirt rouge, et un jean. Tout simplement. Cassandra a choisi une veste rouge, ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir noir. Elle porte également des bottes noires à talons. Damien a choisi une chemise bleue par dessus laquelle il porte une veste tactique. Il porte un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une ceinture possédant plusieurs poches. A ses mains, des mitaines noires. Jeanne porte une chemise courte pourpre qui laisse apparaître son nombril. Elle porte aussi une jupe courte aux motifs léopard de la même couleur que le haut. Elle porte de longues bottes noires. Moi, j'ai décidé de porter un manteau vert, ainsi qu'un polo gris. J'ai gardé mon jean bleu ainsi que mes chaussures. Je décide d'accrocher ma lampe de poche à la poche de mon manteau, ça fait tellement plus classe. Une fois tout le monde habillé, nous descendons, et à notre grande surprise, il n'y a plus personne. L'infirmière est partie. La lumière est éteinte, comme à notre arrivée. Cassandra se cramponne au bras de Damien, Lucia à sa taille, et Jeanne s'approche doucement de moi.

« Dites-moi les copains, j'ai rêvé ? On a tous bien vus une dame ici ?

- Oui, mais là, elle est plus là.

Ω - Oh, c'est vrai ? J'avais pas remarqué. »

Ils sont tous entrain de se faire des scénarios improbables. Je décide alors d'exposer ma théorie.

ω « Sinon, elle est repartie préparer les trucs pour la fête.

Ω - Mais tu crois encore à la fête mec ? Y a rien ici ! Pas d'habitants ! Je te rappelle que c'est dans cette ville qu'on enterre tous les Pokémons décédés. Ce sont peut-être les fantômes qui reviennent !

- Mais Damichou, les fantômes ça existe pas hein ? Bien vrai que ça existe pas !

ω - T'as raison Cassandra, c'est le fruit d'une peur irrationnelle. En revanche, la main blanche sur ton épaule existe. »

Cassandra pousse un hurlement qui résonne dans tout le Centre Pokémon. Elle a cru à ma blague.

ω « Espèce de truffe, y a rien, arrête de gueuler comme ça. »

Cassandra, qui se remet doucement de ses émotions, lâche le bras de son frère. Nous sortons du Centre. Dehors, le brouillard est devenu encore plus épais. Nous décidons de nous rendre en direction de la Tour Pokémon, aussi appelé Cimetière Pokémon. La Tour Pokémon a été détruite puis restaurée en tant que Tour Radio. On raconte que les gens qui y travaillaient étaient pris de violents maux de têtes, et voyaient les Pokémons décédés revenir les hanter. La Tour Radio a donc été détruite, et reconstruite à Cramois'ile. La Tour Pokémon a été restaurée à cette même place. Nous voici devant la Tour. Avec le brouillard, on ne la voyait même pas au loin. Et au pied de cette Tour, nous ne voyons même pas le sommet. Tout le monde entre, sauf Damien, qui arrive après nous.

Ω « Antho, sérieux, on est suivis ! Je l'ai vu !

ω - Mais je te dis qu'il n'y a rien.

Ω - Me crois pas si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Quand tu te retrouveras ouvert en deux les tripes à l'air, tu viendras pas te plaindre. »

C'est du flan ces histoires de fantôme... Nous prenons les escaliers, et nous marchons, jusqu'à arriver au 4e étage. Jeanne nous demande de ne plus faire de bruit.

« Écoutez, il y a du bruit au dessus. Pourtant, la Tour est censé être fermée aujourd'hui. »

Tout le monde se tait, et effectivement, il y a du bruit. Des bruits de pas pour être précis. Cassandra est sur le point de hurler, et un cri se fait entendre. Cependant, ce n'est pas elle, le cri vient du premier étage. Les bruits de pas au dessus de nous se font plus régulier, et ils semblent descendre vers nous ! Damien se rend compte que Lucia n'est plus là, et court au premier étage. Cassandra le suit. Je suis seul avec Jeanne, et la personne responsable qui marchait est avec nous. Jeanne se réfugie derrière moi. J'avance seul, en direction de la silhouette.

ω « Montre-toi. C'est bien de se planquer dans l'ombre. Mais viens là maintenant. »

Un rire se fait entendre, et une voix d'homme résonne.

« Encore toi ? On s'est déjà vus à Céladopole. »

Il sort de l'ombre, et le peu de lumière présente dans la pièce éclaire son visage. C'est un membre de la Team Rocket. Il faisait parti du groupe qui nous a attaqué à Céladopole.

« L'autre vieux con aux cheveux rouges n'est plus là pour te protéger, comment tu vas faire ? »

Soudain, je suis frappé dans le dos, et je m'effondre au sol. La vache, ça fait mal. Au sol, je suis de nouveau frappé. J'entends le membre Rocket parler.

« Téraclope, reviens ici. »

Téraclope ? C'est un Pokémon ? Je ne le connais pas. Je sors difficilement mon Pokédex, qui parvient à le détecter dans l'ombre. Mais ce Pokémon n'est pas dans les données de Kanto. D'où est-ce qu'il peut bien venir ? J'essaye de me relever, mais j'ai du mal à tenir debout.

« Téraclope, Poing Ombre. »

Hein ? Mais... Je suis de nouveau frappé dans le dos, et je ne peux plus me relever. Je vois Jeanne qui sort sa Pokéball, et qui envoie son Yanma. Non Jeanne, ne fait pas ça, s'il-te-plaît.

« Yanma, utilise Sonicboom ! »

Mais l'attaque ne touche personne. Le Téraclope est dans son élément. Tapi dans l'ombre, personne ne peut le débusquer. Pourtant je parviens à le sentir, il est juste au dessus de moi. La lumière laisse apparaître une partie de son corps. Son unique œil me fixe. J'essaye d'attraper une Pokéball, mais mon sac bouge tout seul. Enfin, tout seul, pas vraiment. Téraclope le fait bouger.

« Pff, minable. Téraclope, utilise Poing Glace »

Le Yanma est touché, et tombe au sol. Il ne se relèvera pas, l'attaque l'a mit K.O. Jeanne est sur le point de rappeler son Pokémon, mais sa Pokéball tombe par terre. Téraclope a utilisé ses pouvoirs et l'a faite tomber.

« Téraclope, achève-moi ce Pokémon. »

Le Yanma de Jeanne est au sol, et est martelé de coups. Je ne parviens même pas à voir Téraclope. Jeanne est en pleurs. Et je ne peux rien faire. Je parviens à me lever, et je me cache dans l'ombre afin de passer derrière cette pourriture de dresseur. Arrivé derrière lui, je le plaque au sol et je lui assène plusieurs coups de coude et de poing au visage. Il essaye de se défendre, mais je suis beaucoup plus massif que lui, il subit mon assaut. J'aperçois Jeanne qui court vers Yanma, et qui tente de mettre un coup de pied retourné à Téraclope, sans succès. Je suis frappé de nouveau par un Poing Ombre, et le membre Rocket parvient à se relever. Avant de partir, il me met un coup de pied dans les côtes. Avant de le voir descendre, je lui adresse la parole.

ω « Espèce de sale fils de pute. J'espère que t'as bien profité. Je te retrouverai, et cette fois, je te tuerai. Ton Téraclope de merde, je le briserai, et je lui ferai regretter d'avoir levé la main sur Yanma »

Il descend les escaliers, sans même dire un mot. Je me relève pour la troisième fois, et Téraclope revient, afin de m'asséner un dernier Poing Ombre. Je tombe, et ma tête heurte le sol. Je crois entendre Damien, Cassandra et Lucia monter. Ce sont eux, je reconnais leur voix. Ils se précipitent vers moi, mais je leur fais signe d'aller voir Jeanne. Elle est toujours en pleurs. Je l'entends hurler.

« Ils l'ont tué ! Ils ont tué mon pauvre Yanma ! »

Damien revient alors en courant vers moi.

Ω « Mec, c'est le membre Rocket que j'ai croisé qui a fait ça ? Ils ont tué le Pokémon de Jeanne. »

Mais je ne parviens pas à répondre. C'est comme si j'étais entrain de partir. Damien continue à me parler.

Ω « J'ai aussi croisé un membre Rocket en bas, il a réussi à attraper Lucia pendant qu'on montait. Tu vas réussir à te relever ? »

J'essaye de répondre, mais y a pas moyen, je peux rien faire. Je sens mes yeux qui se ferment tout seuls. Damien essaye de me réveiller en me mettant des claques, mais je ne les sens même pas. Mes yeux sont clos, et je n'entends plus rien. Est-ce que ça y est, c'est la fin ? Non, j'entends du bruit. Et je parviens à ouvrir les yeux. Damien, Cassandra et Lucia sont là. Je m'assoies tant bien que mal, et je m'aperçois que je suis dans le Centre Pokémon. Je vois que Jeanne n'est pas là. Je me lève du lit, et je sors en courant du Centre. Je prie pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, mais la douleur causé par le Téraclope me ramène vite à la réalité. Damien ne m'a même pas suivi, il a du comprendre qu'il valait mieux me laisser tranquille. Dans la ville, je hurle afin que quelqu'un me réponde. Mais il n'y a personne. C'est comme si la vie s'était éteinte ici. Il me semble voir une petite lumière au 2e étage de la tour. Je pense au fait qu'il peut s'agir de la Team Rocket, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Arrivé au deuxième étage, je vois Jeanne, debout, avec une bougie à côté d'elle. Elle regarde une tombe, et ne bouge pas.

ω « Jeanne ? Jeanne ? »

Mais elle ne répond pas. Je m'approche alors de la tombe, et je vois qu'il s'agit de celle de son Yanma. Donc c'était pas un rêve. Yanma est vraiment parti. Jeanne me regarde, et tombe dans mes bras.

« Antho, il est mort ! Je l'avais depuis mes 10 ans, c'était mon ami. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui ? »

Mes poings commencent à se serrer, j'ai de mauvaises pensées qui me traversent l'esprit. Si je revois cet enfoiré, je lui ferais payer le prix fort.

ω « Jeanne, viens. Retourne au Centre Pokémon avec nous. Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi.

- Non. Ils sont inquiets pour toi. Je leur ai tout raconté. Ils savent que tu as été attaqué par un Pokémon. Tu aurais vu Damien, il était furieux. Il a aussi proféré quelques insultes.

ω - Quelques ?...

- Bon, il a fait que ça.

ω - Allez, viens avec moi, on descend. Ils t'attendent. Tu fais partie du groupe. Allez, viens. »

Je tends ma main à Jeanne, qui me la saisit. Nous descendons main dans la main, et nous arrivons au Centre Pokémon. Tout le monde se lève en voyant Jeanne arriver. Même Damien se lève, et il est le premier à la prendre dans ses bras. En tant normal, je lui aurais mis une latte dans sa gueule. Mais là, je ne ressens rien de malhonnête. Il est sincère. Jeanne s'assoit alors sur un fauteuil, et fond en larmes. Cassandra reste avec elle et tente de la consoler. Damien reste avec moi.

Ω « Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, on peut pas partir dès ce soir. Il est déjà 17h, avec ce temps, c'est pas prudent de marcher trop longtemps. Et avec tes blessures, je t'en parle même pas.

ω - Je comptais pas bouger. J'ai l'intention de rester un peu ici. Et je pense que Jeanne aussi. On ira à la fête, on a besoin de se vider la tête après tout ça.

Ω - Tu penses encore qu'il y a une fête... »

Je fais signe à Cassandra de dégager de là, je dois parler à Jeanne. J'approche alors du fauteuil.

ω « Jeanne, je suis désolé pour Yanma... J'ai pas envie que tu sois seule, alors j'ai décidé de te donner un de mes Pokémons. »

Je saisi la Pokéball de Papilusion, et je le fais sortir. Mon Pokémon se pose sur l'épaule de Jeanne, et frotte sa tête contre la sienne. Je saisis alors Papilusion dans mes bras.

ω « Papilusion, dès à présent tu restes avec Jeanne. Il s'est passé des choses ce matin. Jeanne est seule, et n'a plus personne pour la protéger. Alors je te donne la mission de la défendre. Je sais de quoi tu es capable, et je sais que tu sauras très bien prendre soin d'elle. Et Jeanne, je sais aussi que tu t'occuperas de Papilusion à la perfection. »

Papilusion semble triste, il a comprit ce qu'il s'est passé. Il retourne se poser sur l'épaule de Jeanne. Je tends alors la Pokéball de Papilusion à Jeanne. Cette dernière lève la tête, puis ne prend pas la Pokéball.

« Antho, je peux pas accepter ça. Ton Pokémon est attaché à toi, tu ne peux pas le donner comme ça.

ω - Mais regarde, Papilusion est ravi de venir avec toi. Il semble prêt à te protéger. »

C'est vrai que mon Papilusion a fière allure. Il virevolte autour de Jeanne, qui finit par sourire et accepter sa Pokéball. Nous décidons de sortir du Centre Pokémon, afin de trouver des gens dans la ville. La nuit commence tout doucement à tomber, le brouillard se dissipe peu à peu, et il me semble voir des lumières s'éclairer.

« Regardez, il y a quelqu'un là-bas ! »

Au loin, un homme sort de chez lui. Nous avançons en sa direction, mais ce dernier retourne chez lui. Alors que tout le monde regarde en direction de la maison, je ressens comme une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne, et je vois une silhouette disparaître derrière un mur.

ω « Damien, j'crois que t'as raison, on est suivis.

Ω - Ah ben tu vois, quand j'te disais qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

ω - C'est bon ça va désolé. On va pas alerter Lucia, Cassandra et Jeanne, j'ai pas envie de les voir flipper.

Ω - Ouais, c'est le mieux à faire. Reste sur tes gardes quand même mec. »

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une grande menace, mais je préfère tout de même être prudent, on ne sait jamais. Lucia s'arrête, et nous appelle.

« Venez voir, il y a de la lumière dans la boutique ! On entre ?

Ω - Lucia, donne-moi la main, on y va. »

Damien attrape la main de Lucia, et rentre en premier.

Ω « Y a quelqu'un ?

- Entrez chers visiteurs. »

Un homme se tient debout derrière son comptoir. Il est vêtu d'une longue robe, on dirait une robe de mage, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Bonjour monsieur, pourquoi y a personne dehors ?

Ω - Lucia enfin, commence pas la discussion comme ça.

- C'est pas un soucis. Ça fait parti de la fête. Chaque année à cette période, il y a un épais brouillard qui recouvre la totalité de la ville. Ce temps dure environ une semaine. Et à ce moment là, une fête est célébrée. C'est ce qu'on appelle la fête des Âmes. Nous rendons hommage aux Pokémons disparus. Les lumières éteintes, les gens absents, tout ça fait parti de la mise en scène. A la nuit tombée, les habitants sortent et font la fête. »

Lucia est très intéressée. En même temps, dire à une petite fille de 8 ans qu'il y a une fête, ça l'intéresse forcément. Mais une question me traverse l'esprit.

ω « Tout le monde peut participer à cette fête ? Nous sommes de passage, et nous souhaiterions profiter de notre escale ici pour découvrir la culture de cette ville.

Ω - Mec, t'es obligé de parler comme ça ? Dis juste qu'on veut s'amuser un peu !

- C'est vrai Antho, ça nous fera du bien à tous ! »

Tiens, Jeanne veut s'amuser, ça me surprend. Enfin, je suis plutôt content qu'elle ne se lamente pas. Peut-être que je pourrai enfin lui dire ce que je ressens. Après avoir discuté, nous sortons de la boutique. La nuit arrive rapidement, et les premiers habitants commencent à sortir de leur habitation, et rejoignent le centre du village. Mes vêtements sont sales et troués, je décide donc de me rendre au Centre Pokémon afin de me changer. Tout le groupe m'accompagne. En arrivant au Centre, je ressens encore cette présence. Je me retourne, et je vois un homme qui se tient debout, il ne bouge pas. On dirait un mime, c'est flippant.

ω « Joli votre costume. Par contre, arrêtez de nous suivre. »

Mais l'homme ne répond pas, et s'avance vers nous.

ω « J'ai dis reculez, ou bien ça va mal se mettre ! »

L'homme persiste, et avance encore. J'attrape alors un objet dans mon sac, et je décide de lui lancer dessus. Je saisis une Pokéball vide qui traînait dans mon sac, et je l'envoie sur la personne. A la grande surprise de tout le groupe, la Pokéball s'ouvre, et l'homme est prit au piège à l'intérieur ! Une fois, deux fois, trois fois ! Merde merde merde merde merde, j'ai capturé un humain ! Damien, Lucia, Jeanne et Cassandra semblent effrayés par mon œuvre. Et je dois avouer que je commence légèrement à avoir peur moi aussi. Mais j'ai tellement peur que je n'ose même pas le faire sortir. Nous entrons dans le Centre Pokémon, et j'hurle

ω « Y a quelqu'un ? J'ai fais une grosse boulette, j'ai lancé ma Pokéball sur un humain, et il est rentré. J'ai peur de le faire sortir, aidez-moi ! »

L'infirmière, qui était dans le local à médicaments, arrive vers nous.

« Un... humain ? Faites-voir ça.

ω - J'espère qu'il ne va rien me faire !

- Ouvrez, vous verrez bien. »

Merci, c'est gentil de me soutenir, grognasse. Je saisis la Pokéball, ma main tremble. J'appuie sur le bouton au centre, et elle s'ouvre. Elle laisse apparaître l'homme, qui ne bouge pas. Il me fixe du regard, ainsi que Damien en mimant. Mon voisin semble mal à l'aise, et préfère détourner le regard du sien.

« Ah, mais c'est M. Mime !

ω - Quoi ?! Vous le connaissez en plus ? »

A ce moment là, Cassandra passe derrière moi et fouille dans mon sac. Elle en sort mon Pokédex.

_« M. Mime, le Pokémon Bloqueur. __Il adore imiter les gens. On le dit capable de créer de véritables murs juste en les mimant. »_

Donc c'était un Pokémon ? Il est quand même effrayant. Ce côté humain est sacrément étrange. Damien essaye de le regarder, mais il a vraiment du mal à tenir plus de 3 secondes. Et le reste du groupe aussi. Il effraye tout le monde. L'infirmière prend alors la parole.

« C'est M. Mime. Il erre dans la ville depuis qu'il a perdu son dresseur. On l'a retrouvé aux côtés de son cadavre. Une vraie boucherie dans la pièce, il y avait du sang partout, et un message sur le mur. Quelque chose comme « Je te vois » écrit avec le sang du dresseur. On a retrouvé M. Mime à côté, le regard dans le vide, les mains pleines de sang. »

A ce moment là, je vois Damien qui décroche totalement de l'histoire, je crois qu'il en a entendu assez. Il part vers l'étagère chercher un livre.

« Cependant, la police a affirmé avec des tests que M. Mime n'a rien à voir là-dedans. On a reporté pas mal de plaintes de gens qui affirmaient être suivis par ce Pokémon. Il n'est pas méchant, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est un dresseur capable de retrouver le meurtrier de son ancien dresseur. »

Lucia, ayant entendu toute l'histoire, s'approche de M. Mime, qui la regarde. Il arrête de mimer, et sourit. Lucia lui tend alors les bras, et lui fait un câlin. J'aperçois Damien, qui surveille attentivement. Et oui, si t'avais écouté en entier, tu saurais qu'elle ne craint absolument rien. Mais t'en as fais qu'à ta tête. Pour la peine, je te dirai jamais la vérité. Et si tu me fais chier, je sortirais MON M. Mime tueur de gens. Je n'oublie pas mon premier objectif, qui est de monter me changer. Jeanne me suit, tandis que le groupe reste en bas. Nous nous changeons, et nous sommes enfin prêts à aller à la fête.

ANTHONY SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	12. Lavanville (Part 2)

ANTHONY CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES: 4 POKEDEX: 10

Herbizarre nv. 22, Evoli nv. 21, Férosinge nv. 24, Caninos nv. 23, M. Mime nv. 25

Après ce qu'il s'est passé à la Tour Pokémon, nous décidons d'aller à la fête. Nous étions suivi depuis le début par un M. Mime, que j'ai finalement attrapé. Au Centre Pokémon, Jeanne et moi avons décidés de nous changer. Nos vêtements étaient sales et troués. J'ai choisi un simple costume noir, idéal pour une soirée. J'ai également attaché une fleur à ma veste. Je sens déjà la blague de Damien arriver. Je descends, et Jeanne ne tarde pas à me suivre. Elle est vêtue d'une robe blanche, et porte un collier de perle. Lucia la regarde avec admiration, tandis que Cassandra semble jalouse d'elle. Je lui attrape la main pour qu'elle termine de descendre les escaliers, et Damien me regarde puis sourit. Vas-y, fais la ta remarque. Tout le monde semble prêt, alors nous sortons du Centre Pokémon. Les habitants sont regroupés au centre de la ville. La fête semble avoir commencé. Un homme est sur la scène, il s'adresse au public.

« Mesdames et messieurs, vous me voyez ravis d'ouvrir cette 150e fête des Âmes. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des visiteurs parmi nous ce soir. Faites un signe s'il vous plaît. »

Notre groupe lève alors la main. Un autre petit groupe de personnes lève la main. C'est toujours sympa de savoir qu'on est pas les seuls étrangers. L'homme sur scène reprend alors la parole.

« Mes chers petits étrangers, connaissez-vous la légende des notes perdues ? Il existe une mélodie, écrite ici à Lavanville, qui serait en mesure de vous faire perdre vos esprits, et de vous tuer en quelques secondes. »

Je connais cette légende. Maman me disait qu'elle allait la jouer si j'étais pas sage. Mais c'est des conneries. Une musique se fait alors entendre. Un doux son de flûte. C'est celle, c'est la chanson aux notes oubliées. Enfin ça y ressemble, mais elle est mal jouée. Étant perfectionniste, je décide de m'en mêler, et je monte sur la scène, sous le regard d'une centaine de personnes. Je m'approche de l'homme qui joue la musique. Ce dernier est caché, pour le côté mystérieux de la chose. Je prends un stylo, et je modifie les notes.

ω « Voilà, vous pouvez jouer comme ça. »

Massacrer une si jolie mélodie, quelle honte. Je redescends de la scène, et je rejoins mes compagnons. Le musicien joue alors les notes telles que je les ai écrites. Et c'est tout de suite plus harmonieux. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, tout le monde va aux tables, c'est l'heure du repas. Nous y allons à notre tour, et nous nous asseyons à côté de l'autre groupe étranger. Ils sont 4, i hommes et une femme. Celle-ci m'adresse la parole.

« Je t'ai vu monter sur la scène, fallait oser faire ça.

ω - En temps normal, j'aurai pas fait ça. Mais là ça faisait mal aux oreilles.

- Hihi, t'es drôle. Tu sais que je te trouve très mignon ? »

Jeanne, qui est assise en face de moi, lance un regard noir à la demoiselle, et se lève, puis part en râlant. Je décide alors de la suivre. Elle marche vite, je suis obligé de courir pour la rattraper.

ω « Jeanne, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

ω - Bien sur, et moi je suis le Maître de la Ligue.

- Pourquoi tu dragues devant moi ?

ω - Mais, je drague pas, c'est elle qui me parle.

- Ouais c'est ça, en attendant ça a l'air de te plaire. »

Bon, elle commence à me gonfler. Je comptais garder ma déclaration pour plus tard, mais on frôle l'incident diplomatique.

ω « Jeanne. J'en profite qu'on soit à l'écart des autres pour te dire un truc. Ça va te paraître totalement idiot, puisqu'on s'est vus que 3 ou 4 fois. Mais tu me plaît. Et je ne veux pas d'autre fille. C'est toi ou personne. »

Elle se retourne, et me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle s'approche de moi, et me met une baffe ! Mais j'ai fais quoi encore ? Je décide de la laisser tranquille, et je pars. Mais Jeanne m'empêche de partir, et m'embrasse. Je pose mes mains sur sa taille, et je fais de même. J'ai pas pris de râteau, c'est plutôt pas mal.

ω « Jeanne, j'espère que tu fais pas ça pour te consoler du départ de Yanma.

- Non, je fais ça parce que je t'aime. Et promets-moi un truc, ne te mets plus jamais en danger comme tu l'as fais ce matin. T'es un vrai malade.

ω - J'essayerai. Mais je dois te protéger, ainsi que les autres du groupe.

- T'es vraiment pas commun comme gars. »

Nous sourions, et nous rejoignons le reste du groupe, main dans la main. La musique a commencé, les gens dansent. Cassandra est assise sur un banc, elle semble s'ennuyer.

ω « Cass', ça va ?

- Non. J'aimerai danser avec quelqu'un, mais j'ai personne. »

Je regarde Jeanne, qui me fait signe d'y aller.

ω « Cassandra, viens, on va danser un peu tout les deux.

- C'est vrai ? Jeanne, tu me le prêtes ? Hihi, je vous ai vus tout à l'heure, vous êtes mignons »

Jeanne devient toute rouge, tandis que Cassandra et moi allons danser. J'ai pas l'habitude de danser, puis j'aime pas ça. Mais c'est une occasion spéciale, alors autant en profiter. Je danse avec Cassandra le temps de 3 chansons, quand vient un slow. Je lâche alors Cassandra, qui retourne voir Jeanne et lui dit de me rejoindre.

ω « M'accordez-vous cette danse mademoiselle ?

- J'aime pas les slows.

ω - Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Mais on s'en fout, on est là pour s'amuser non ? »

J'attrape Jeanne par la taille, et elle place ses mains sur mes épaules. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls, son regard absorbe le mien. Je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis 3 ans. C'était avec Fely. Elle s'était bien foutue de moi cette conne. Pendant un moment, je tourne la tête et je vois Damien qui danse avec Lucia. Ce dernier me voit, et à ma grande surprise, ne se cache pas. Il finit par montrer ses sentiments. Y aurait-il donc un cœur sous ce caractère de con ? L'hôte de la fête attrape le micro, et fait une annonce.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous remercie d'être venus à cette fête. Comme chaque année, nous la clôturons par des combats Pokémons. Dresseurs et dresseuses, c'est à vous de jouer. »

Certains dresseurs commencent à se défier. Mais personne ne vient vers nous. Mon regard croise celui de Damien, je pense qu'on a eu la même idée. Je saisis ma Pokéball, et il fait de même.

ω « Ce sera pas la même chose que la dernière fois.

Ω - C'est ce qu'on va voir. On prend qu'un Pokémon chacun. »

DRESSEUR DAMIEN VEUT SE BATTRE

DRESSEUR DAMIEN ENVOIE CARABAFFE

Tiens, il envoie son Carabaffe. J'aurai pensé qu'il opterait plutôt pour Roucoups ou Reptincel. J'ai déjà sélectionné mon Pokémon, je veux voir de quoi il est capable.

ω « M. Mime, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! »

Mon Pokémon sort de sa Pokéball. Il fixe Damien, ce qui semble le déstabiliser. Ne connaissant rien de ce Pokémon, je consulte mon Pokédex.

« _M. Mime, le Pokémon Bloqueur. Il adore imiter les gens. On le dit capable de créer de véritables murs juste en les mimant. Pokémon de type Psy/Fée. Ses attaques disponibles pour le moment sont Bouclier, Choc Mental, Mur Lumière et Psyko »_

Tiens, M. Mime est de type Fée, intéressant ! Damien passe à l'offensive.

Ω « Carabaffe, utilise Pistolet à O !

ω - M. Mime, Mur Lumière ! »

Mon Pokémon crée une barrière lumineuse avec ses mains, celle-ci le protège des attaques spéciales. Le Pistolet à O de Carabaffe parvient à traverser la barrière, mais sa puissance est énormément diminuée.

Ω « Merde. Carabaffe, utilise Morsure !

ω - M. Mime, utilise Bouclier ! »

M. Mime crée cette fois-ci une protection contre les attaques physiques. Carabaffe parvient à passer au travers, et attrape le bras de M. Mime, qu'il mord sauvagement.

ω « Bien, M. Mime, utilise Psyko !

Ω - Carabaffe, Repli ! »

Le Carabaffe de Damien se recroqueville dans sa carapace, augmentant sa défense. Mais l'attaque Psyko de mon Pokémon aura raison de lui.

LE CARABAFFE ENNEMI EST K.O

VOUS AVEZ BATTU DRESSEUR DAMIEN

« Il est flippant ton machin mec... »

Après le combat, Damien vient me serrer la main. Il est fair play, ça change un peu. Lucia vient le voir, et semble un peu déçue.

« Oh Damien, tu as perdu !

Ω - Et oui. Mais c'est pas grave. Antho est très fort faut dire. Mais je vais m'entraîner, et je le battrai !

ω - On remet ça quand tu veux mec, pas de soucis. »

Nous regardons quelques combats de dresseurs, mais Lucia souhaite rentrer, elle est fatiguée. Cassandra aussi souhaite rentrer car elle s'ennuie. Et Jeanne, pour des raisons qu'elle me souffle à l'oreille. Et ses raisons me plaisent. Nous rentrons alors au Centre Pokémon, et nous montons à l'étage. Tout le monde se change, et se met dans une tenue adéquate pour dormir. Adios le smoking, et bonjour le t-shirt et le caleçon. Jeanne vient se placer à côté de moi, à la grande surprise de Damien.

Ω « Ah ça y est, t'as emballé ?

ω - Ouaip, il était temps.

Ω - Faites pas trop de bruit, on est quand même à 2 mètres de vous. Puis y a Lucia, faudrait pas la choquer. »

Je m'approche alors de Damien, et je lui glisse à l'oreille

ω « Non, c'est sur. Et faudrait pas que je lui dise que tu veux te taper sa mère, ça pourrait la choquer encore plus. »

Damien se marre, et part dans son lit. Une fois que tout le monde s'est endormi, je sens Jeanne sortir du lit. Je la suis de près, et nous allons nous mettre sur la terrasse. Personne n'est là, autant en profiter. Quelques minutes plus tard, et notre affaire terminée, nous commençons à discuter.

ω « Dis, je t'ai vu parler avec Cassandra. Vous vous êtes raconté quoi de beau ?

- On a parlé des études, de son frère, et de toi.

ω - Ah bon ?

- Elle aimerait renouer les liens avec son frère. Il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est pour ça qu'il arrête pas de s'en prendre à elle. Elle a pas voulu me dire ce que c'était, mais ça avait l'air de la bouleverser. Elle est adorable cette fille, Damien en fait un peu trop parfois.

ω - Je reconnais qu'il est parfois cruel. J'ai pas été mieux avec elle. Mais quand on prend le temps de la connaître, on se rend compte qu'elle est pas si bête que ça. Elle m'a battu au poker, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

- Elle m'a raconté, ça m'a fait rire. Elle m'a aussi raconté qu'elle est bannie du casino de Céladopole. Comme quoi, elle cache bien son jeu. Sinon, elle m'a avoué quelque chose. Elle a un faible pour toi. Elle me l'a avoué, elle voulait pas se cacher. Elle m'a aussi raconté que tu l'avais embrassée à Céladopole.

ω - C'est vrai. Mais c'était sans sentiments. Elle est super gentille, j'ai fais ça pour emmerder un couple qui arrêtait pas de se foutre de ma gueule.

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Je prends alors Jeanne dans mes bras, et une idée me vient à l'esprit. Je dis à Jeanne de rester ici, que je vais revenir. Je retourne dans les chambres, et je prends notre matelas. Je l'installe sur la terrasse, j'ai envie de dormir dehors. Et puis maintenant que le brouillard s'est dissipé, on peut voir les étoiles dans le ciel. Ça fait niais, mais ça me plaît. Nous nous endormons rapidement, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Le lendemain matin, c'est Lucia qui vient nous réveiller.

« Les amoureux, faut se réveiller. Damien et Cassandra sont en bas. Et moi je vais rentrer à ma maison, maman va s'inquiéter. Je te fais un bisou Antho, et à toi aussi Jeanne, t'es super gentille ! »

Lucia nous dit au revoir, et descend. Nous la suivons. Arrivée en bas, elle se jette dans les bras de Damien, qui la serre très fort. Il a vraiment l'air d'aimer cette gamine. Faut dire qu'elle est adorable comme tout. Elle sort ensuite du Centre Pokémon, et Damien semble un peu triste. Avant de partir, je dis à tout le monde que j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

ω « M'man ? C'est moi, ça va ?

- Ah mon fils, je vais bien et toi ?

ω - On ne peut mieux. Je suis à Lavanville avec Damien, Cassandra, et Jeanne.

- Jeanne ? C'est qui celle-là ? »

Jeanne s'avance alors vers la caméra du téléphone.

« Bonjour madame, enchantée.

- Bonjour ma chère belle-fille ! »

Jeanne rougit, et s'en va de devant la caméra.

« Elle est mignonne comme tout cette demoiselle. J'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais avec Cassandra. Comme qui, je me suis plantée.

ω - Ouais ouais.

- Tiens, ça tombe bien que t'appelles, je vous ai acheté un petit quelque chose à chacun. J'en rajouterai un pour Jeanne. Si vous êtes à Lavanville, je suppose que votre prochaine étape c'est Parmanie. Donc je fais livrer ça au Centre Pokémon de Parmanie.

ω - D'accord, merci m'man. Et dis bonjour à Jade au passage.

- Ce sera fait, bisous les gamins ! »

Ma mère raccroche, et nous nous regroupons.

ω « Alors, prochaine étape, Parmanie ?

Ω - Ouaip. Il y a une arène là-bas, et puis il y a le Parc Safari, on pourra choper plein de Pokémons.

ω - Intéressant, cap sur Parmanie alors. »

Damien, Cassandra, Jeanne et moi sortons du Centre Pokémon, et nous nous dirigeons à la porte sud, qui mène à la Route 12. Nous quittons Lavanville. Je n'oublierais pas cette ville, pour tout ce qui s'y est passé. Elle m'aura fait souffrir, et sourire.

ANTHONY SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	13. J'ai la pêche !

ANTHONY CHARGE LA PARTIE

Herbizarre nv. 22, Evoli nv. 21, Férosinge nv. 24, Caninos nv. 23, M. Mime nv. 26

Nous voila partis de Lavanville, ville accueillante et... particulière, certes. Il s'est passé de nombreuses choses ici. J'ai enfin une copine, en la personne de Jeanne, puis j'ai capturé un nouveau Pokémon, M. Mime. Mais je n'oublie pas que le Yanma de Jeanne nous a quittés. C'est pour cela que je lui ai remis mon Papilusion. Mais nous sommes à présent sur la Route 12, et nous nous rendons à Parmanie, où Damien et moi comptons bien obtenir notre 5e badge. Tout le groupe est réuni, sauf Lucia, qui est rentrée chez elle à Céladopole. Jeanne, Cassandra et moi avançons, tandis que Damien est derrière nous, plutôt loin d'ailleurs.

« Dis Antho, tu penses que Damien et toi vous gagnerez la Ligue ?

ω - Lui j'sais pas. Moi ça fait aucun doute. Mon père l'a bien gagné alors qu'il était à peine plus jeune que moi. Alors je peux bien le faire, c'est dans les gènes.

- Il est où ton père d'ailleurs ?

ω - Si seulement je savais, je l'ai jamais connu. Ma mère m'a bien parlé de lui. Il est dresseur, et assez fort. Mais j'suis sur que j'peux le dérouiller facilement. Et si un jour je le rencontre, il paiera d'avoir abandonné ma famille.

- En parlant de ta mère, son visage me semble familier. Je saurai pas dire où je l'ai vue, mais elle me fait penser à quelqu'un, avec des années de plus.

ω - Ah ? Tu lui diras tiens qu'elle a des années en trop, tu seras reçue ma chérie. »

Jeanne insinue que ma mère est âgée. J'aimerai bien voir la tienne tiens. Ma daronne poutre la tienne les yeux bandés. Je me retourne, et je vois Damien qui fait demi-tour, il part en courant en direction de la maison là-bas. Lucia lui manque peut-être, il va aller lui passer un coup de fil. Voisin fragile. Je reste en retrait, tandis que Jeanne et Cassandra continuent.

ω « Les filles, ralentissez, on a perdu Mr Sourire.

- Il est parti où encore ?

ω - Dans la maison, là-bas j'crois. »

Jeanne fait demi-tour, et part en courant

ω « Tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais le rejoindre, pour pas qu'il revienne seul.

ω - Ça me gonfle, viens Cassandra, on se casse.

- Non mais j'en ai pas pour long, j'ai pitié de ce mec.

ω - Si tu veux. Au passage, mets-lui une baffe. »

Elle sourit, et se dirige vers la maison. Damien en sort, presque en bousculant Jeanne, et ce dernier se prend une baffe, comme prévu. Excellent. Jeanne nous fait signe de venir, alors on y va, et avec le sourire. Ou pas.

ω « Tu pourrais prévenir lorsque tu nous laisse en plan.

Ω - C'est à quel moment que vous êtes devenus mes parents au juste ? Je suis juste allé chercher des cannes pour tout le monde, lâchez-moi un peu !

ω - Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas, fais voir ça.

Ω - J'sais pas si j'ai toujours envie de vous les montrer.

- Fais pas l'emmerdeur, on est tes amis tout de même, non ?

Ω - Mmh, lui c'est mon ami, elle c'est ma sœur. Mais toi Jeanne, t'es ma pote ? J'apprends des choses. »

Damien nous envoie les cannes, et il part s'asseoir afin d'essayer son nouveau jouet. Je le suis et je me pose à côté de lui, tandis que les filles vont se mettre un peu plus loin, mais toujours de façon à ce qu'on puisse parler. Je commence à pêcher, alors que je déteste ça. C'est chiant, faut être patient, et j'aime pas les trucs chiants. Puis je suis pas patient. Après avoir pêché 4 Magicarpe, je décide d'arrêter, ça me gonfle. Damien attrape lui aussi que des Magicarpe. Je pourrai en attraper un, vu ce que ça devient, mais je me demande si ça vaut vraiment le coup de perdre mon temps à entraîner une telle erreur de la nature. Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre, mais un événement me rappelle pourquoi je voyage.

Ω « I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie wooooorld, life in plastic, it's fantastic ! You can brush my hair, undress me everywheeeeeeere. Imagination, life is your creation !

ω - On a trouvé qui fera un coming-out dans ce groupe.

Ω - Elle se tait l'amoureuse des fleurs ?

ω - C'est toujours mieux que de jouer à la poupée.

- ... Quel genre de poupée ?

- Il jouait avec une poupée Evoli à Céladopole, avec Lucia.

Ω - J'apprécie ton soutient Cassandra, vraiment.

- Mais de rien.

Ω - C'était ironique... »

J'arrête de les écouter, leurs disputes à longueur de temps commencent à me taper sur le système. Un jour, je vais les noyer. Damien et Cassandra retournent pêcher, et le silence règne de nouveau. Enfin quelques minutes, Cassandra se met à hurler. Elle vient de sortir un Hypotrempe de l'eau, et... elle le capture grâce à son Mélofée? C'est une blague ? Certes, je ne désirais pas ce Pokémon plus que ça, mais merde, elle a un Mélofée ! Je vois Damien qui rage lui aussi à mes côtés, et il ne tarde pas à faire part de son indignation.

Ω « Mais merde quoi ! Nous on a que des Magicarpes et toi tu sors un Hypotrempe !

ω - Ah non, mais là, je suis blasé...

Ω - J'te comprends mec...

ω - Pourquoi c'est elle qui a un Mélofée ?!

Ω - Je suis du même av... attends, t'as dis quoi ? »

Il me dévisage. Quoi, j'aime bien ce Pokémon, où est le soucis. Puis si t'avais eu une éducation digne de ce nom, tu aurais su que ce Pokémon est redoutable. Je le sais parce que ma mère m'en parlais souvent. Elle me disait qu'elle affectionnait tout les Pokémons de type Normal, parce qu'elle les trouvaient... normaux ? C'est le but, mais elle rajoutait que leur normalité faisait leur charme. La partie de pêche continue, et se déroule de nouveau correctement. L'espace de deux minutes. Un objet volant passe juste devant mon visage, et s'aplatit dans le visage de Damien. C'est Jeanne, qui vient de lui lancer un appât. Ça va encore dégénérer, et je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. Je crois que je vais me barrer, et les laisser ici. Jeanne est bien gentille, mais elle sait pas se tenir. L'un lance le seau d'appâts, et l'autre réplique de plus belle. Ils finissent par se retrouver à l'eau, en prenant soin de bien nous mouiller Cassandra et moi. Je sens qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser. Alors qu'ils s'accrochent au ponton pour remonter, je m'avance vers eux. Si un d'entre eux m'arrose, je lui piétine la gueule.

ω « Vous êtes lourds tout les deux...

- C'est lui qui a commencé !

Ω - Mais tu te fous de qui ?! Tout le monde a vu que c'était toi ! »

J'en ai marre, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer. Cassandra demande à ce qu'on appelle une babysitter, mais ils seront morts et entrain de nourrir les Magicarpe avant son arrivée ! Ils se décident enfin à sortir de l'eau, sans m'éclabousser. Bien, leur visage restera entier. Pour le moment. A force de faire les idiots, un pêcheur s'approche et commence à leur gueuler dessus. Bien joué, et si Damien vous mets une tarte, il va connaître le deuxième effet Kiss Cool. Damien et Jeanne poussent alors le pêcheur, et se tapent dans la main, tout fièrs.

ω « Ils me désespèrent, franchement.

- Laisse les enfants s'amuser, au bout d'un moment ils en auront assez et il s'arrêteront. »

Ils décident alors de partir tout les deux embêter les pêcheurs. Cassandra et moi nous désolidarisons de tout ça, et nous partons. Lorsque la nuit commence à tomber, ils reviennent vers nous en courant, et Cassandra suggère qu'on établisse un camp pour la nuit. Pas le choix, Parmanie est encore loin. Nous commençons à pénétrer dans ce qui ressemble à un bosquet, lorsque notre progression se stoppe. Un Pokémon est endormi ici, et ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Je sors mon Pokédex.

_« Ronflex, Pok__ém__on Pionceur. Ronflex n'est pas satisfait tant qu'il n'a pas avalé ses 400 kilos de nourriture quotidienne. Dès qu'il a fini de manger, il commence une sieste pour digérer. »_

La vache, 400 kilos de bouffe par jour ? Ça correspond à... Une Cassandra et demi ? Pas loin en tout cas. Et c'est un Pokémon de type Normal, alors il me le faut, pour le montrer à Maman. Mais Damien semble eu la même idée que moi.

Ω « Rêve pas, je l'ai vu en premier.

ω - Aucune importance, celui qui se montrera le plus rapide l'obtiendra.

Ω - Tu m'as déjà rouler pour avoir le numéro de Jeanne, alors tu peux au moins me faire une fleur, toi qui aimes tant ça.

ω - Et ton fameux Roucoups, hein ? Tu n'oublies pas que je l'ai combattu et qu'ensuite, un enfoiré a balancé une Pokéball pour me le voler ?

Ω - J'vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Quel connard celui-là. Je décide alors de lancer ma Pokéball, mais il met son bras gauche en opposition. Tiens, il ne lance pas sa Pokéball de la main droite, il semble avoir mal. Alors Damien, le manque de copine se fait ressentir ? Pendant la dispute, Cassandra saisit une Pokéball et l'attrape. Deux fois. Deux putain de fois qu'on me passe sous le nez ! Et par un membre de la même famille ! Damien râle, et Cassandra jubile. Moi, je me place du côté de Cassandra. Je préfère que ce soit elle plutôt que cet espèce de face de craie qui le récupère. Nous poursuivons notre chemin et nous arrivons dans un endroit où nous pouvons camper. Jeanne propose de faire un feu, qui sera prêt en 20 minutes. Mais Damien sort son Reptincel, et allume une flamme. Rapide, simple, efficace. Seul le cerveau d'un homme pouvait réfléchir suffisamment pour trouver une solution en 10 secondes chrono. Nous voici tous assis devant le feu, et Cassandra fait une proposition.

« Tiens, ça pourrait être sympa de libérer tous nos Pokémon afin qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

ω - Bonne idée Cassandra.

Ω - Pour une fois.

- Elle a un cerveau au moins, elle. »

Encore un mot plus haut que l'autre, et je leur met tout la tartine dans la gueule. Tout le monde sort ses Pokémons, et chacun semble trouver avec qui jouer. Goupix et Evoli se courent après, Roucoups et Papilusion volent ensemble, Herbizarre et Carabaffe sautent sur Ronflex. Le Magicarpe de Damien est une vraie attraction, puisque Mélofée, Férosinge et Caninos sont partis avec lui pendant qu'il est dans l'eau. M. Mime lui, porte Hypotrempe dans les airs grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, et le lâche dans l'eau, ce qui semble l'amuser puisqu'il demande à mon Pokémon de recommencer. Nous sommes tous entrain de regarder nos Pokémons, lorsque Cassandra se fait de nouveau entendre.

« Sinon Jeanne, on ne sait pas grand choses à ton sujet... on pourrait chacun notre tour parler de nous afin de mieux se connaitre, non ?

Ω - J'ai pas envie de vous écouter.

- Ce qui tombe bien vu qu'on a pas envie que tu parles »

Bon, là je commence à saturer, alors je me lève et je m'approche d'eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Cassandra la bombe à retardement.

« VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN VOUS LA FERMEZ OU IL FAUT QUE JE PRENNE LA TETE DE L'UN POUR COGNER SUR CELLE DE L'AUTRE POUR QUE VOUS COMPRENEZ ENFIN QUE VOUS FAITES CHIER TOUT LE MONDE AVEC VOS CONNERIES D'ENFANTS ATTARDEES ?! »

Wow. Juste wow. Elle leur a fait fermer leur gueule à vitesse grand V. Chapeau Cassandra. Respect total. Les deux ont beau sourire, mais ça se voit qu'ils ont peur. Les voilà qui s'excusent l'un auprès de l'autre. Il y a une odeur dans l'air. Ça ressemble à de la fragilité. Et Damien en dégage une forte odeur. Jeanne vient se mettre à côté de moi, et me prend dans ses bras. Ouais, reste calme, vaut mieux. Cassandra nous demande de parler, et c'est Jeanne qui débute.

« Je viens de Johto.

ω - Belle région.

- De Doublonville pour être précise.

ω - Belle ville. »

Je dis ça, parce que j'ai une maison là-bas.

« On a déménagé à Kanto parce que mon père a ouvert un restaurant de spécialités de Johto à Jadielle. J'ai pas de frères ni de sœurs. Je suis arrivée ici i ans, j'ai commencé mes années de lycée ici, et j'en suis à ma dernière année. Je fais des études en biologie Pokémon, j'aimerai devenir professeur ou même mieux, professeur Pokémon. Le prof. Platane de Kalos est mon idole. Puis en plus, il est charmant. »

Tiens, le visage de Cassandra s'est illuminé. Je sens une envie de voyager à Kalos venant d'elle. Kalos, pays de la mode et du bon goût. Enfin, il paraît. A la télé, ils râlent et font grève tout le temps.

« A vous les jumeaux ! Je sais deux ou trois trucs concernant Anthony, mais absolument rien sur vous.

Ω - Bah... on est tout les deux né à Safrania où nous sommes rester durant huit années...

- Mon frère était d'ailleurs inscrit au club de danse là-bas lorsqu'on était petits.

Ω - ... Mais... Mais non ! Puis c'est maman qui m'obligeait à y aller !

- Arrête, tu aimais tellement ça que tu étais à chaque fois presser de t'y rendre, tu étais même l'un des meilleurs là-bas

ω - Et tu te moques de moi parce que j'aime bien les fleurs ?

- Tu nous fais une démonstration, ô grande danseuse étoile ?

Ω - Allez vous faire mettre...

- Donc, on a déménagé à Bourg Palette parce que ma mère avait horreur des grandes villes et qu'elle souhaitait qu'on vive tous une vie de famille dans un endroit tranquille. Ce qui n'était pas évident pour mon père puisqu'il est le patron de la Sylphe SARL, du coup, nous avons toujours le manoir là-bas qui sert de résidence secondaire lorsque papa doit rester pour le travail et qu'il prend Alizée avec lui.

ω - Un... manoir ? ... votre résidence secondaire, c'est un manoir ?

- Bah oui.

Ω - J'vois pas le problème moi. »

Je suis surpris, mais en y repensant, avec un salaire comme celui de son père, ça paraît presque évident.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que Damien ne t'aime pas Cassandra ? D'après ce que je sais, il s'est passé quelque chose qui fait qu'il te hait depuis cet instant là, mais quoi ?

- Ah, ça... disons qu'un petit accident s'est produit.

Ω - Un "petit" accident ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

ω - C'est bon mec, laisse-la parler.

- C'était lorsque nous habitions encore à Doublonville. On s'amusais à un endroit un peu plus loin avec Damien et son premier Pokémon. A un moment, mon frère m'a laisser toute seule pour rapidement aller chercher quelque chose et je l'ai supplier pour que son Pokémon puisse rester avec moi, du coup, il a fini par céder. Du coup, je jouais avec son Pokémon jusqu'à ce qu'un homme arrive prêt de moi, voulant faire un combat. Je savais très bien que Damien ne voulait pas le faire combattre parce qu'il était trop faible pour ça et que ça pouvait être très dangereux pour lui, mais j'ai quand même accepter. Il n'a reçu qu'une seule attaque et... ça a suffit pour le tuer. Damien est revenu pile à ce moment-là, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, c'était fini. »

Ah, c'est donc ça ? Et je suppose que le Pokémon jaune en photo chez lui, bah c'est ce Pokémon. Je vois je vois.

Ω « Je ne t'en veux plus désormais, tu étais bien trop jeune pour comprendre les enjeux, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Mais bon, reprenons sur un autre sujet

- D'accord. Donc, pour ma part, plus tard, j'aimerais bien prendre la place d'oncle Blue au la...

ω - Oncle Blue ?! Vous êtes de la même famille que ce sac à fo...

- Bah oui, c'est le grand frère de papa

ω - Et bien sûr, Dam', cela ne t'aurait pas traverser l'esprit de me prévenir ?

Ω - Toute la ville est au courant, j'étais pas censé savoir que ce n'était pas ton cas.

ω - Va pour cette fois...

- Donc, j'aimerais bien reprendre la place d'Oncle Blue tandis que pour Damien, mon père veut qu'il reprenne la Sylphe SARL d'ici quelques années

ω - Garde moi une place là-bas, on ne sait jamais.

Ω - Non

- Il est dur en affaire.

Ω - Et pas qu'en affai... »

Mais tu vas la fermer ? Je lui mets un coup de poing sur le bras droit, en plein dans l'os, mais il ne sent absolument rien. Je remets un coup, mais toujours rien. C'est étrange. Tout à l'heure la Pokéball, et maintenant ça. Y a un soucis, je regarderai ça demain. Et je lui en mettrai une, ce con est le neveu de cette espèce de sous-être de Blue, et il me l'a caché.

Ω « D'ailleurs, Jeanne, tu le prends comment le fait que ma soeur était amoureuse de ton mec ?

- Elle me l'a déjà dit d'elle-même tu sais. Et ça ne me fait rien, je fait confiance à l'un comme à l'autre.

ω - Pas de bol, hein ?

- Ah, tu veux jouer à ça... qui savait que mon frère ici présent avait un faible pour Jeanne jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Céladopole ?

ω - En même temps, pour quelle fille ton frère n'a jamais eu de faible ? C'est ça la vrai question.

Ω - T'es presque drôle, presque.

- Ta petite amie Lucia va être jalouse Dam', fait gaffe.

- D'ailleurs, histoire de tout balancer, il a actuellement une petite amie. Il est en couple avec Violette.

ω - Attends... Violette... la championne ?!

Ω - Comment est-ce que tu sais ça Cass' ?!

- La prochaine fois que vous vous embrassez, tâchez de mieux vous cacher.

ω - Continue les révélations concernant ton frère Cass', moi j'aime bien.

- Il a deux liste bizarre avec des noms inscrits. J'en ai d'ailleurs une ici. »

Ah ah énorme, il sort avec une mineure. Ce serait con que quelqu'un prévienne la police et dénonce cet ignoble individu. Cassandra me donne la liste, je commence à la lire avec Jeanne. Tiens, on dirait des noms. Y a Erika, maman Léviator, et le premier c'est B. ?

ω « Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce truc. Et c'est quoi "B." ?

- Oh, on s'en fout un peu, non ? Puis, c'est à ton tour de parler de toi !

ω - D'accord. Alors, tout commence à Johto où je... »

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mes yeux se ferment, et je ne parviens plus à parler. Et on dirait que tout le monde s'endort. Avant de fermer les yeux, je vois le Rondoudou de Cassandra qui chante joyeusement. Saloperie, tu me le paieras. Me couper alors que j'allais exposer à tout le monde comment j'allais dominer le monde. Je me réveille, et... Il fait jour ? Merde, on a dormi toute la nuit comme ça ?! Nos Pokémons dorment encore, et le Magicarpe de Damien aussi ! Mais lui il flotte à la surface. Nous récupérons tous nos Pokémons.

Ω « Bon, autant poursuivre notre route maintenant qu'il fait jour.

ω - Ouais, autant reprendre pour arriver rapidement à Parmanie.

Ω - Avant ça... Jeanne, tu peux venir quelques secondes ? »

Ah ? Tu prends ma copine à part maintenant ? Fais pas de conneries, ce serait con qu'on retrouve tes restes pendus devant ta porte. Ils parlent, et Jeanne revient vers moi, une Pokéball à la main. Nous reprenons alors notre route vers Parmanie, et Dieu sait que ça va être long !

ANTHONY SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


End file.
